


Life Through  Glass

by StarsAndGemstones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aquariums, M/M, There Will Be Sadness, Tsukishima hates their guts, assistant! Bokuto, he'll open up eventually, marine biologist! Kuroo, mermaid au, merman! Akaashi, merman! Tsukishima, some fluff some angst, someone help the poor merchildren, stubborn tsukishima, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 53,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndGemstones/pseuds/StarsAndGemstones
Summary: The ocean was were Tsukishima Kei had lived all of his life. Until one day, a net and injury cause humans to take him away to new lands.Stubbornness, old faces, hatred, tanks, and a pair of idiots make Tsukishima really know what life through glass is like.





	1. Dangerously Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima thinks about dangers and the color blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again.  
> Guess who's back, tell a friend. 
> 
> Heyo! I'm back with this story once again, trying my best to make it better! This story will be slow paced, so please be patient. I'm trying to show more of the emotions the characters are feeling throughout the story, so hang tight. 
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I can, but it'll probably be once a day. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Blue. 

It was the color he saw everyday. All around him it was blue. To his left was blue, to his right was blue, everywhere was blue.

The cool water rippled against his skin, going through him quietly and swiftly. He opened his eyes slightly, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. He cursed under his breath when he realized what day it was.

It was the day they were back on the move. 

Tsukishima Kei sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he reached for his goggles- well, he thinks that's what they're called- and slips them on. He remembered finding them with his friend along the shallow parts of the waters. He didn't know why, but they intrigued him and Tsukishima decided to keep them.

 

The creators of the goggles were dangerous though. Sawamura had been so mad when he brought them back. He thought that it could have been a weapon until Tsukishima explained what they thought they were for. 

 

Humans. 

The two legged people who lived on land. Who do strange things for fun. Who created all sorts of things. People who have had the time of their lives up there. 

But they were also the people to harm their kind. 

 

Tsukishima flicked his golden tail upwards, the fins on his sides rippling with the water, while his tail fins swayed gently. He stared at the scales traveling up his arms and shoulders.

Being a merman was dangerous.

  

It was at least once a month when they would almost, just almost, encounter a human. They would always find a wandering tourist by their home. They would occasionally see a boat passing. They would see nets scooping fish, but barely missing them by a few inches.

Now, it just wasn't the humans, not at all. There were hungry and desperate predators, other pods that would go against them, oh the possibilities were many. 

 

But humans scared them the most. 

It had beens years since Tsukishima witnessed a friend of his being taken away, the humans finding him at a weak point. It had been years since the pod had mourned over it. It's been so long since they have actually seen a human up close. 

He hoped it stayed that way. 

 

Tsukishima swam up, collecting some of his belongings that were scattered around, packing them in a pouch to prepare for the trip. He slung the pouch over his shoulder and swam out into the water. 

He squinted, the light shining brightly through the water. Colorful fish and critters swam around him, leaving him alone. The old tough coral stood tall and proud, showing off its colors. 

He sure would miss this place.

 

"Tsukki!" 

He turned his head around to see Yamaguchi swimming quickly towards him. His freckled faced friend's tail was waving around frantically, the sea foam green scales and fins moving rather quickly. Yamaguchi must have gotten faster. 

"Tsukki, let's swim next to each other!" 

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Gomen Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima still hadn't understood why they didn't use their traditional language. It's not like they have to know Japanese, but Sawamura was raised in a Japanese speaking pod. Most of them were. Why use Japanese though? They all knew how to speak their own tongue. What's the use of it? It's not like they'll ever talk to someone on the surface. 

Tsukishima shook his head, pushing the thoughts back. He swam up to the circle that his pod had formed. 

 

Sawamura was in the center, his multi colored tail beating a steady pace. The orange, black and white blurred in the water. Sugawara was on his left, fiddling with his fingers nervously. The silver tail swayed delicately back and forth. To Sawamura's right was Azumane, the gentle giant of them all. His dull orange tail, that almost looked like bronze was beating nervously. 

Sugawara and Azumane always seemed nervous when they would be on the move.

 

"Alright!" Sawamura boomed out, "We'll be heading out to find a place to stay, and hopefully, this will be the last time we'll have to move!" 

"Ossu!"

"Let's go!" 

The pod followed Sawamura, a few lingering to take one last look at the home they were leaving behind. 

 

Blue.

It's not only a color, but it can be an emotion. He heard members of his pod use it like that before. Blue represents sadness or an emotion that gives the feeling of disappointment. 

His pod was blue.

He knew that no one wanted to admit it, but he could see it on their expressions. Yamaguchi's lips pressed into a thin line, Azumane furrowing his eyesbrows, Sugawara bitting his lip, and Sawamura having a grave look. 

They are blue.

They are worried for what will happen if they can't find a place. They are tired for having to move so often. They are concerned for our futures. But everyone has the same thoughts. 

Everything and everyone is blue

Just a couple of blue souls, living in a blue life, having to escape so often just to get away from the risks of living.

 

Being a merman sure is dangerous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that chapter!  
> It felt good to start on a fresh new page.  
> The next few chapters are more about how Tsukishima's ocean life is, so please be patient.  
> Hope you liked it and that you stick with me throughout the story!


	2. Finding a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really isn't easy as it looks, but they manage

Tsukishima's tail was beating up and down in the familiar rhythmic pattern. He looks around, keeping an eye out for any reefs somewhere that seems habitable. 

"Daichi, down there, a reef," Sugawara said as he pointed downwards. 

Sawamura nodded and rose his arm up. The pod had his attention as he pulled it down. At that moment the pod followed as Sawamura dove downwards. 

The most tedious task for their pod was looking for a home. Why would he think that? 

"Hm," Sawamura said as he examined the coral, "these corals aren't strong"

"There's barely any plants around," Sugawara murmured, touching the sand bottom that covered the floor. 

"And there is barely any space!" Hinata squawked out as he tried to squeeze between two pieces of coral. The goldfish squirmed until he broke free, his face filled with relief as he swam freely. Unfortunately for him, he slammed right into Kageyama. 

"Oi, watch where you're going dumbass," Kageyama grunted out, smacking Hinata upside the head. 

"Kageyama," Hinata whined out as he rubbed his head, "did you not get any sleep? You look scarier than normal," 

"Why you little-" Kageyama lunged for Hinata, but the quick merman darted out of the way, swimming away quickly as he screamed, fearing for his own life. Kageyama yelled out at him, black and blue tail trailing behind him as he chased after Hinata. 

This is why it was so hard to find a home. 

They were picky and they got distracted easily. 

The requirements for their proper home included; lots of space for the bumbling idiots to swim around in, plantlife and wildlife for food and healing, strong coral for protection, and a clear environment around them. 

A home like this wasn't easy to find.

Tsukishima sighed as Sawamura signaled to them to come back. Once again, they were on the move. 

 

Five reefs. 

The had been through five reefs and still hadn't found the one. 

Tsukishima supported himself against a rock, catching his breath. His heart was beating rapidly, and exhaustion collapsed over his body. He had no idea how long they have been looking, but there was still daylight, brighter than ever. Maybe it had been a few hours and it was late morning. They had woken up pretty early.

Yamaguchi swam next to him, "Tsukki, you okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, just go on, I'll catch up," he replied while breathing deeply.

Yamaguchi nodded hesitantly and swam back to the pod. Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He swam back up, barely catching up to the pod. 

"Oi! Hinata, Kageyama, slow down!" 

Tsukishima looked up, seeing Hinata and Kageyama darting off quickly. They were little specks in the water in just a few seconds. 

Sawamura sighed as his rubbed his temples. He looked at the pod, "Well, looks like we'll have to catch up to them before they get lost," he said as he gave a strained smile. 

 

Everyone was tired. Sugawara looked exhausted and constantly rubbed his eyes. Azumane wasn't in the front as usual, and had fallen into the center. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were usually full of energy, weren't as loud as normal. Tsukishima was trailing behind the pod along with Yamaguchi. They hadn't found the two hot blooded mermen. 

Yamaguchi nudged Tsukishima's arm, "I found them," he said quietly as he pointed downwards. 

Tsukishima looked to where he was pointing, behind a bunch of tall sea grass, Hinata's bright orange tail could be seen, and the deep blue tail waving next to it.

Yamaguchi dove down quickly, dissappearing behind the seagrass where Hinata's was. Tsukishima gave a small "tch", annoyed by all the trouble those two caused for the pod. 

Tsukishima dove down, dipping into the sea grass. He pushed blades away until he saw the familiar form of Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama.

"Oi, don't just-" 

The three were staring at something with awe. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, and looked over Yamaguchi to see what they were looking at. 

 

It was a burst of life and colors. 

There were all sorts of fishes darting around, small and large. The almost white sand had plants littered around, but it was plenty. The reef was huge, strong faithful coral standing tall and all sorts of nooks here and there. 

"Hinata, Kageyama," Yamaguchi whispered, "did you find this?" 

Hinata snapped out of the trance and nodded his head, "We just sort of ended up here while we were swimming!" 

"It seems to be unoccupied, so there is no pod here already," Kageyama said as his fingers ran through the sand.

"Someone get Sawamura," Tsukishima said quietly.

Hinata swam up, "I'll go!" he shouted as he zoomed off to the pod.

Tsukishima swam towards the reef, Yamaguchi trailing behind him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama hesitantly following.

"Let's just make sure it is unoccupied," Tsukishima said and he dragged his hand through the plantlife. 

Yamaguchi nodded. Kageyama once again hesitantly nodded. The two went to check in on the reef, while Tsukishima looked around the bottom area. It appeared to be just fine. 

"Oi! Why did you four just-!" 

 

Sawamura cut himself off when he saw the reef. His mouth was still open, but his jaw hanged. He made a few stutters before he shook his head and looked at the reef. 

Hinata was behind him, looking excited and happy, "Me and Kageyama bumped into this place!" 

The pod, which were barely arriving, looked at the reef. Sugawara's eyes sparkled as he looked at it, "Daichi, do you think this will be fine?" 

Sawamura shook his head again, trying to regain focus, "Oh. We'll check it out first," he said as he blinked multiple times. 

They must have thought it wasn't real. 

Sugawara was the first to join the three in exploring the reef. He tentatively reached out to a piece of coral. He barely touched it when he pulled his hand back all of the sudden.

"It's real," Sugawara whispered, his smile turning into a huge grin. He laughed lightly, running his hand through his silver hair. He swam around the reef, just looking around. 

 

If Sugawara was that happy to find this place, they must have been really tired. The rest of the pod slowly trickled in, prodding and picking at the place, just making a double check.

Nishinoya threw himself over a flat rock, his black tail with yellow streaks slowing down, "Can we just call this home? We've been searching for hours!" he threw his arms up into the air and flailed them around. 

Tanaka fell flat into the sand, but quickly lifted his head to avoid getting it in his eyes or mouth, "Noya's right. This place is just fine... and we're exhausted!" he shouted out the last part, the gray shark tail waving around for a bit. 

Sugawara rubbed his chin, his sliver tail resting on a nearby rock, "They have a point, it's been a long day, we've been through five reefs and we've swam a long distance," he looked around, "we're probably just a bit farther out from the shallows, but not as much as last time," 

"But we've been swimming all over the place!" Nishinoya cried out. 

 Sawamura sighed but smiled afterward, "This place is just fine." 

They turned to face Sawamura. "Does that mean.." Nishinoya started.

"Yes, this is our home for now."

The pod smiled, a few excited faces here and there, but most of them threw their stuff down and rested against the cool surfaces of the smooth rocks. Tsukishima sighed, relieved that he was able to stop swimming. Yamaguchi sat down next to him. 

"Hm, we have enough fish left for the rest of the day," Azumane noted as he peered into the food bag, "we'll save them for later." 

Sawamura nodded and headed towards what seemed to be the biggest coral colony. Azumane followed while Sugawara was checking on the others. 

Tsukishima lifted the goggles from his face and rubbed his eyes. Gosh, he was tired. 

"Tsukishima, if you need to sleep for a while, then sleep," Sugawara said kindly, "everyone has drifted off anyways," he nodded towards the other rocks. 

It was true, Nishinoya and Tanaka were leaning against each other, fast asleep. Kageyama was sleeping, scowl plastered on and was gritting his teeth, while Hinata, who was next to him, was drooling and his head was move up and down. Even Yamaguchi was peacefully asleep. 

Sugawara yawned, still swimming above him, "Rest," he said quietly as he swam to Sawamura  and the others that were awake. 

 

Tsukishima placed the goggles in his pouch carefully. He sighed as he wrapped his own tail close to him, and snuggled his head into his arms. His eyeslids drooped, he barely managed to keep them up. 

It had taken them a while, five reefs and hours of searching,  but they did it. 

They found the best home that they have ever seen. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes and allowed the exhaustion to take him over, heavy sleep falling onto him. 

 


	3. Seashells, Snacks, and Necklaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring and gathering end the first day in a new home for Tsukishima. He's also given something.
> 
> Another chapter since I might not be able to update tomorrow!

Tsukishima opens his eyes slightly, drowsy from the nap he took. He looked up to the water, the sun had seemed to be setting. 

How long was he asleep for? It must have been hours if it was already late. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking rapidly to gain focus. A yawn slipped out as he grabbed his goggles as he sat up and swam around in circles to stretch his tail out. 

"Tsukki!!" 

Yamaguchi had thrown himself over Tsukishima, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde.Tsukishima picked up his goggles from the sand and slipped them on, sighing loudly as he looked towards his friend.

"What is it?" 

Yamaguchi smiled a bright smile, "Yachi and I were going to look for shells and some food, so c'mon!" 

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, "Do I have to?" 

"It's either that or you're stuck with Hinata and Kageyama cleaning the place up." 

Tsukishima looked to where Yamaguchi pointed. The duo were screaming at each other on where to throw the dead plants and trash. Ennoshita, who was pretty annoyed already, was pushing them away from each other, the green tail beating in an effort to keep strength.

Tsukishima's choice was obvious, "Alright, I'll go."

Yamaguchi beamed and ushered Tsukishima to where Yachi was. The little blonde mermaid was darting around, collecting her pouch and a few other things. The pink tail was just a blur. 

"Hitoka, please don't swim so fast," Shimizu said calmly, "you might bump into some coral."

"Ah! Gomen Shimizu!" Yachi said frantically as she slowed down. 

Shimizu smiled a bit, her marine blue tail waving around as she prepared the last of the fish, "No need to apologize. Go on and have some fun, but be careful." 

"R-Right!" she yelled with a stutter. She swam towards Yamaguchi and himself, "Well, let's go!" 

Yamaguchi nodded and started to swim through the sea grass, Tsukishima and Yachi following him as they explored the new area.

 

"May I ask why are we picking through the sand?" 

Tsukishima was swimming close to the sand floor, scooping up sand and letting it slip by so that he could catch rock or shells. Yamaguchi digged his tail into the sand and was flicking it upwards, making hiding fish to scurry away. 

"Yachi wanted to find shells. So you're finding shells. I'm scaring the small sand fish to Yachi so that she can catch them for food," Yamaguchi chirped as he picked a new spot. 

Tsukishima sighed softly and added another shell into his pouch, "Why does Yachi want shells?" he asked as he scooped more sand.

"She said it was a secret," Yamaguchi said as he flicked more sand up. 

From the corner of Tsukishima's eye, he could see Yachi darting around and catching the fish quickly. Yamaguchi was also helping with that part.

Yachi hummed and looked at her pouch, "Just a few more," she said to Yamaguchi, who had nodded in response.

"What are they for anyways?"

Yachi turned to Tsukishima, "Nishinoya and Tanaka have always been hungry long before the meals are ready," she scrunched her face up in thought, "so I thought that I could get these fish as snacks along with some seaweed," she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. 

"That's a good idea. They're always so loud when they're hungry," Tsukishima noted as he picked more shells and smooth rocks that looked nice. 

"Aren't they always?" Yamaguchi questioned as he shook off sand from his sea foam green tail.

"Hungry or loud?" Yachi had asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Both." Tsukishima drawled out, "they are always loud and hungry, I wouldn't be surprised if they were hanging around the prepared fish."

Yachi gave a smile, "Well, let's head back then!" she said excitingly as she looked at the pouch with shells and the other with fish, "this will be enough!" 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded, the three heading back to the reef. 

 

When they arrived, Nishinoya and Tanaka were hanging by the prepared meal, but Hinata and Kageyama were also there, eyeing the food hungrily. 

Tsukishima snickered, Yamaguchi and Yachi gave out a small laugh. "You were right, the hungry sharks are there," Yamaguchi said between the soft laughter. 

He gave the pouch of shells and stones to Yachi, while Yamaguchi gave the fish to Shimizu. The two went along to get their dinner before one of the four hungry mermen would take theirs. 

Yamaguchi sat down next to Tsukishima, "Do you think this home will last?" 

Tsukishima's response was immediate, "The tall sea grass hides most of it and since it isn't as close to the shore there won't be that many tourists," he replied as he took bites of the fish. 

"Humans always find a way though, they always find everything," Yamaguchi muttered loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. 

"Yamaguchi, our pod hasn't encountered a human face to face in years, or have even seen one up close," Tsukishima noted. 

"It could happen again though, like it did with-" 

"It won't!" Tsukishima said sharply. He took a deep breath in to calm himself, "It won't. Sawamura knows what he's doing and the others do too. We'll be fine," he said quietly. 

Yamaguchi just nodded and went back to eating.

They just sat in silence, but they were both thinking the same thing. 

What if it did happen? 

 

 Tsukishima was about to settle in for the night when Yachi came swimming up to him. Yamaguchi sat up first, "Yachi, is something wrong?" 

"Ah, no no!" she waved her hand in the water, "I wanted to give you guys something!" 

She held up her other hand. Resting on her palm were two necklaces. One had a white shell, with smooth greenish rocks around it. The other had a yellowish shell, light pinks and brighter yellow pieces of coral around it. 

"The rest of the pod has something to remind them of the pod," Yachi started, "Sawamura, Sugawara, and Asahi have bracelets. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita have markings on their wrists. So I thought that Hinata, Kageyama, and you two should have something too!" 

She handed the necklaces to them, the green one to Yamaguchi and the yellow one to Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima looked at the necklace in his hand, "What about you? Don't you have something?" 

"Shimizu gave me a hair piece to hold it my hair up, so that's my reminder of the pod," she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Thanks Yachi!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear as he slipped it on. 

"Thank you," Tsukishima murmured out, placing the present around his neck.

"N-No problem!" Yachi said with a smile, "Have a good night!" she said behind her back as she swam to her resting place. 

Tsukishima settled back into his sleeping position, he took off the goggles just as Yamaguchi opend his mouth.

"I hope that nothing ever happens to this pod again," he whispered as he clutched the shell on the necklace. 

Tsukishima nodded, "Me too. Good night Yamaguchi."

"Good night Tsukki."

Tsukishima was drifting off to sleep, but the question still haunted his mind. 

 

_What if it did happen?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get more problematic in the next chapter, so be prepared.


	4. Sharp Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp strings that sting make Tsukishima want to scream.

"Tsukishima wake up!" 

Tsukishima's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice yell in his ear. He shook his head and looked to his left. Nishinoya was there, happily smiling at his success in waking Tsukishima up. He cursed under his breathe as the bright rays of daylight hit his eyes. He reached over to his pouch for the goggles and-

Wait. 

Tsukishima patted around the pouch, but there was nothing. He sat up and looked all around him. 

"Looking for these?" Nishinoya said as he held up the black frames. Tsukishima sighed and took them from him. 

"You have to close your pouch, they almost floated away," Nishinoya said as he rested his hands on his sides, "Anyways, come on! It's the first hunt of our full day here!" 

The small merman swam rapidly to where the pod was gathering. Tsukishima stretched and swam to the circle as well. 

"Alright! This is our first time hunting here," Sawamura said in a powerful voice, "please stick with your groups! Asahi, Shimizu, and myself will go near the surface. Ennoshita, Nishinoya, Tanaka will go out west. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi will go near the sandfloor. Sugawara, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi will head east. Got that?"

Everyone had already gathered in their groups, "Yes!"

And the hunt began.

 

Sugawara lead Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to their spot heading east once Sawamura let them go. Tsukishima looked around, seeing schools of fish but Sugawara must have been looking for a particular fish. 

Sugawara perked up when he saw the huge school of fish a distance away from them. He turned around and pressed a finger to his lips, asking them to stay quiet. 

Yamaguchi had nodded and swam quietly, following Sugawara's lead. Tsukishima trailed behind them, still keeping an eye out for their next catch after this school. 

 Sugawara looked at the two and signaled for them to gather the school around.

Yamaguchi immediately understood and swam swiftly to the school of fish, Tsukishima swimming alongside him. The two gathered the scattered fish by swiming in circles, forcing them into a group. Sugawara stared ay the fish intensely as he licked his lips briefly, ready to pounce.

The two nodded at Sugawara and he went for it, diving into the bundle. A few fish scampered away, while the others frantically swam away from Sugawara. In the end, he had caught five fish. 

He smiled as he placed then into the food bag he carried, "Onto the next one!" 

 

After an hour or two, they had collected a variety of fish, which added up to twenty. Sugawara had caught half of them, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi added in the other half. 

Tsukishima looked around a bit. He wanted to check out the new area before they went back. 

Yamaguchi must have thought the same thing. He looked to Sugawara and asked, "Can Tsukki and I look around? Just for a while?" 

Sugawara looked around, "Sure, but it's a bit far from where the pod is, so stay close to each other," he said as he examined the surroundings. 

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled Tsukishima along to where they were swimming. Tsukishima looked back and waved to Sugawara. The older man waved back and swam to the pod.

 

Yamaguchi was swimming curiously, looking around. He dropped Tsukishima's wrist and darted all over the place. 

"Yamaguchi, slow down," Tsukishima said, "you're swimming like Hinata and Kageyama. "

Yamaguchi flashed a grin, "I'm just so excited! A new place, new area, new memories!" he exclaimed as he twirled around. 

Yamaguchi's face lit up as he kept exploring, spinning and darting around to look at the plantlife and wildlife. Tsukishima trailed behind him, glancing at the new things in this part of the ocean. He saw fish, different animals, and so much more. It really was a nice place. 

"How come only Sawamura, Sugawara, and Asahi get to go to the surface?" 

Tsukishima looked up at his friend, the freckled face looking up at the ocean surface. 

"They're the most responsible, careful, and cautious out of all of us. They know what they are doing and they can stay safe when they are up there as well," Tsukishima drawled out, fixing his askew goggles. 

Yamaguchi hummed, "Do you think they ever saw a boat?" 

Tsukishima sighed, "They would swim away if they even heard it," 

"What do you think of humans Tsukki?" 

Tsukishima stiffened at the question, his mind flashing back to freeze frames of the event that happened a long time ago. 

"They're filthy, cruel, ocean destroying monsters," he snarled out. 

"What if they aren't like that?" 

"Yamaguchi, we've seen what they have done. To the animals, to the reefs, to our own kind!" he shouted, raising his voice, "for all I know, they could be hunting another pod at this moment! They are beasts!" 

Yamaguchi froze, eyes shrinking and full of terror. He chest rose and fell rapidly, "They can't all be like that," he whispered.

"What makes you think that?" Tsukishima said sharply.

"Everyone has to have a good side. If sharks do, humans can too," Yamaguchi said firmly as he nodded. 

Tsukishima looked at him in surprise. Did he really think a heartless thing like an human, could have mercy? 

Humans. The two legged humans who hunted for sport. Who killed for sport. Who took thousands of marine life lives. The humans who took away one of their own. The same humans who ran them out of their homes so often. Tsukishima's eyes felt like they were on fire, burning with rage at the thought.

Tsukishima was about to spit out more words until he saw something approaching Yamaguchi quickly. 

It wasn't a live predator, but a vicious object.

**A stray net. ******

********

Tsukishima remembered stories that the older mermen told. Stories about nets killing merpeople who couldn't escape. Stories about their kind struggling so hard against it that they cried in frustration and pain. 

Tsukishima felt like time slowed down.

His tail was pumping before he knew it, his mouth open and shouting at his friend. His arms flew forward and shoved the other merman to the side. Yamaguchi had shrieked in surprised, but when he looked back he yelled something. A warning? Tsukishima felt like he couldn't hear. He turned around, but was greeted with something else. 

Sharp strings wrapped around his body as the current pushed the net to him. Tsukishima gritted his teeth, the strings pressing tightly against his flesh and scales. 

He couldn't move. 

He glanced upwards, the surface growing distantas he was falling down, down, down....

Tsukishima wriggled against the net, but he felt like it was pressing tighter, and tighter with every movement. He looked back up, Yamaguchi diving down quickly to follow him. 

Tsukishima wanted to raise his arm and call for help, but the sharp strings limited his movement and made him speechless. 

He felt so weak against a piece of plastic.

He hit the sand floor with a thud, his tail laying limply. He tried, he really did, to wriggle it loose, but the net was so close to suffocating him. 

Was this a way to die? To die in the hands of a human made thing? 

Tsukishima allowed his head to hit the sand floor, the smooth surface prickling . against his cheek. The strings pressed against his face as well. The hands of the net dug into his scales, pressing tight enough to draw blood. Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut. 

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move. 

He was almost immobile. But if he pressed on, he could end up dead. 

He sighed softly as he attempted to at least loosen the area by his arms. The net pressed tighter, as if it was a warning. A warning to not even try. Tsukishima wanted to scream. 

 

These sharp strings made him feel so hopeless. 

Oh what a way for him to end. 

 


	5. Suffocation with a Side of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuts and nets really aren't good when you're in the ocean. Especially when humans spot you.
> 
> Shortish chapter since graduation is coming around the corner, these next weeks will be busy for me!

_He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He knew how to breath, so why did he stop working? Why couldn't he breathe?_

_Breathe... breathe... breathe..._

 

"TSUKKI!" 

Tsukishima opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, the net pressing against his face with such intensity. His friend was still swimming down frantically, he face filled with worry and horror. 

"Oh, oh no," he cried out, "this could have happened to anyone, and you were choosen! Tsukki, I'm so sorry! I should have pulled you, but I was just frozen and before I knew ot this thing had you in it's strings of death and.. I'm sorry," he said softly, his frame shuddering and his pressed his lips together. 

"Yamaguchi, it's not your fault," Tsukishima said, trying to avoid the strings from getting stuck between his teeth, "just please, get help."

Yamaguchi nodded and swam off in a flash, "I'll be back! Please, don't do anything!" 

The merman became a speck in a minute. Tsukishima let his head fall against the sand once again. 

 

He felt his breathing become short and sharp. He glaced around, looking for anything. Coral. It was just coral. Plants. Fish. More coral. 

Sharp coral.

To his right, there was some spikey looking coral. If Tsukishima could just roll over there and hook a hole in the net to it....

He might be able to break free.

Cautiously, Tsukishima rolled on the floor, the next pressing into his skin. He rolled and rolled until he felt a light tap from the coral.

He looked towards the end of his tail and found a place to place the net. He lifted his tail slightly and tried to connect it. 

After a few tries, he finally did it. The net was still awfully close to his tail, but not too close. A string was hanging on one of the spikes. Tsukishima braced himself and pulled his tail upwards forcefully.

When his tail fell, the net was still clinging to him, the sting was sharper than before. 

Tsukishima dragged his tail away from the coral, but stopped when he felt a zapping pain up his spine. 

He looked down at his tail....

**Blood. **  
****

A stream of bright red blood floated in the water, waving around. His tail had a gash in it, most llikely from the coral. 

Tsukishima let his head fall against the sandfloor once again. 

Stupid, it was so stupid. He should have thought it through before he did it. It was such a stupid idea. 

He was that desperate. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be with his pod. But they weren't anywhere to be found. 

The net pressed tightly once again. He took in a sharp breath and gasped for more. He felt so hopeless. He couldn't do anything.

He felt like he was suffocating. 

How? He was a merman. He was built to be in the water. He was designed to survive in this area. So how....

How could a merman drown? 

The net felt like it was shrinking, compressing Tsukishima in the smallest for possible. It was so uncomfortable, the sharp strings digging into Tsukishima's cuts and gash. He bit his tonge, holding back a yelp. It stung so much....

He needed help.

Tsukishima looked around once again, but there was just clear blue water. He sighed softly and coughed.

Suffocation.

He opened his mouth, a stream of bubbles floating out and dissappearing up above. He took in as many breaths as he could, wanting to survive.

 

When Tsukishima looked back in the direction of the pod, he saw them coming. He could see the specks of the tails swaying around. He felt relieved and relaxed. He was going to be fine. 

When they finally come into view, they stopped suddenly. They were all staring at something, their eyes wide with fear. 

Tsukishima followed their eyes. He didn't know how he not noticed it, but there was a boat. It didn't look like a fishing boat though....

Tsukishima blinked and saw a splash in the water. Something, in some sort of black and red coverage and a face contraption had dove in. 

And it wasn't a merperson. 

How did he know? 

It had two legs and no tail. 

Suffocating.

Tsukishima's heart beated faster and faster. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He gritted his teeth when he saw it swimming. He wriggled fiercely when he saw it get closer and closer. He was desperate. For air, for freedom, for the pain to go away, he wished this was all a dream.

He wished that he was suffocating.

Why?

**A human was coming for him. ******


	6. The Heart Beats in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart is threatening to leave.

Tsukishima's heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He felt like it was the only thing he could hear. His heart was slaming against his chest with every breath he took. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't.

The human was approaching.

Tsukishima glanced back at where his pod was. Sugawara was being held back by Sawamura who had a grip on his arm. Nishinoya and Tanaka looked just as angry as Sugawara, but Ennoshita held them back. Azumane's expression made it seem like his glass heart was going to shatter.Yamaguchi looked like he wanted to shriek. Hinata looked worried. Heck, even Kageyama had the slightest face of concern and worry.  

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

They wanted to help. But they were afraid. It could clearly be seen in everyone's eyes. They thought they would never be caught. They thought they were safe. They believe that they would never be separated again. 

Now look.

Tsukishima lifted his head slightly and squirmed backwards. The human had finally got to him. Tsukishima looked at it with a scowl.

The human has on a skin of some sort? It was black, red stripes on the side. What was strange about the whole thing was the face contraption. Its eyes were covered by thicker goggles and there was something on its mouth connected to something on its back. 

The human raised its hands, as if it meant, "I'm safe."

 

**No. **  
****

No, humans are not safe. They can't be trusted, they can't be honest, humans were the ones who took what they could from them

Family, homes, food, and their environment.

They took away one of their own. Tsukishima's mind flashed back to that moment, utter fear crushing him. 

He felt so guilty. If he swam faster, if he pushed harder, if he look where he was he could have saved that merperson. 

But he didn't. 

Tsukishima scowled even more, scooting away from the human. His tail throbbed with sharp pains, but he didn't care.  

He'd rather bleed than be with a human. 

The human just approached Tsukishima slowly, still trying to gain his trust. Tsukishima flicked his tail upwards in a attempt of hitting the human, but the net held it back securely. 

Tsukishima could feel arms scooping under him. 

The net was still pressing harder, sharp strings not ceasing to anything. He has new scars around his flesh and a deep gash. 

But he refused to go with a human.  

He squirmed as much as he could, struggling against the arms. He pushed himself away as much as he could from the human.  

He took a last glance at his pod, who were still swimming there. Sawamura looked like he was about to take action.  

Tsukishima wanted help. He really did. 

But he didn't want to be the cause for the downfall of his pod. 

If the human saw the rest of them, there would be no doubt that the human would take them too. He didn't want that.  

"Go!" he shouted in their natural language, "Get out of here. NOW!" 

  

The whole pod seemed at shock at that. They looked too stunned to move, but Sawamura was the first to react. He looked to Sugawara who gave a slight nod. He nodded, sadly, and swam away. A few others trickled behind him. Yamaguchi hesitantly followed. 

Sugawara stayed behind to look at him. Even from afar, he could see the caramel eyes glisten, becoming glassy. He opened his mouth slightly, whispered something so quietly, but Tsukishima knew what he said. 

_"Be safe."_

Tsukishima turned back to the human. Its eyes were glued to where his pod once was. Tsukishima scowled again. 

  

It saw them. 

_Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump._

Tsukishima pulled his arm as far as he could and ellbowed the human. The human gave a grunt, but shook its head and kept heading upwards.  Tsukishima kept struggling, the net threatening to press in deeper.

But Tsukishima was more worried about his heart spilling out.  

It was beating so fast, he felt hot blood pumping in his ears. His tail was throbbing anytime he moved it, pain shooting up. He gritted his teeth. While the ocean used to look blue, it seemed red to him. 

Red from the blood. Red from the hot blood pumping through his veins. Red from the gash and cuts he had recieved from the net. Red from anger. 

 

Tsukishima's heat beated in fear. 

 

It was going to pop out of his chest, he could feel it forcing itself to go back to a steady beat. But even his heart had fears.

He was afraid of being killed. He was afraid of never seeing the ocean again. He was afraid for his pod, who the human saw. He was afraid for himself. Anything could happen. He can be put on display. He can be skinned for his scales and fins. Or he could end up dead once he was out of the water.

They never did find out what happened to the one who was taken away. 

Tsukishima looked up at the surface, which was getting closer by the second. The rays of light seemed brighter than ever and got warmer the closer they were. 

His breathing didn't slow down, but his heart did. 

 It was still silently beating in fear. 

Tsukishima knew one and only one thing.

 

If they dare to take him away, he would show them hell. 

 

 


	7. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merpeople can be vicious if they want to.  
> Especially if they are in danger.

Tsukishima's head shot up into the surface. He took deep gulps of fresh air, still struggling against the human's grip. Its arm would flinch once in a while, but that was probably from the cold ocean or his tail slapping its legs. 

The human lowered the mouth contraption and spoke loud and clear, "Pull me up!" 

Its hand reached up to hold onto a line, while the other had a firm hold on the net Tsukishima was in. 

Tsukishima felt the water drip away as he was suspended in the air. The breeze felt freezing against the water on his skin. Tsukishima wriggled, not used to being out of the water at all.

When he looked down, his heart froze.

The water was so far away. It was out of reach and touch. A drop of water slid down his arm, falling down into the ocean. Tsukishima shuddered. He looked up, the sky crystal clear and blue. He squinted as the sun's rays shone on his eyes. He glanced at the human. 

The human was getting closer to the surface of the boat. It grabbed the side of the boat, getting help from something else.

Arms.

There were more humans.

Tsukishima's heart was beating fast once again. He felt arms hoisting him over the side of the boat and setting him down gently.

Gently. Why gently? He is not a so fragile thing. 

The human who had taken him away from the ocean was standing, removing the black material from its face. 

Tsukishima could confirm the human was a he.

He had tanned skin, probably from the sun. His hair was black and weirdly sticking up in spikes and triangles. It looked kinda like a lionfish. Amber eyes stared at Tsukishima, and the lazy smile was "friendly". 

Oh, he knew that humans weren't friendly. 

"Please stay calm, we'll help you," he said calmly. The human placed the mouth and eye contraption down and pulled out something else. 

It glinted in the light. From the looks of it, it was sharp.

Tsukishima stiffened as the human approached with the object. He squirmed away as much as he could before the human stopped him. 

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut and tensed. 

 He heard the cutting sounds, but it wasn't against his skin. He opened his eyes slightly. The human was cutting away the net. It was slowly becoming loose around Tsukishima's tail. Then his torso. Then his chest. 

Finally the net fell away. 

Tsukishima flexed his fingers, the blood running back through his body smoothly. He sighed. He flicked his tail, but gritted his teeth when he felt the pain. 

"Hm, we should probably check that out. It looks bad," the human noted, already starting to pick up Tsukishima.

Inside? Check it out? 

 

****No. ********

 

He said he was going to show them hell. 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Tsukishima growled, ending it off in a yell. He pushed away, his hand shoving the face far away, leaving the human quite sightless. 

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you, I'm trying to help!" The human exclaimed, his voice muffled against Tsukishima's hands. The human wrapped its arms around Tsukishima's arms, an attempt of either calming or stopping. 

Tsukishima dug his nails into the human's flesh. He swung his tail as far as he could and slammed it against the human's knees. He bit his lip as he tried to push back a cry of pain. 

The human cried out, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He kept repeating it, the grip loosing. Tsukishima wriggled, but he went upwards instead of downwards. He went with it, letting go of the human's arms, half moon engraved from his nails. 

"Hey wait, you'll fall!" The human was quick to grab Tsukishima's tail, almost draping him over his shoulders. Tsukishima scowled.

"I said, hands off!" His tail fin smacked the human's face. The man yelped, shocked from the sudden contact. Tsukishima pounded his fist against the side of the human. He winced. The human didn't give up though.

"Sir? Or dude? Please calm down!" he said, voice laced with pain. 

"In your dreams!" Tsukishima spat out, digging his nails back into the flesh and scratching. He knew this; merpeople could be very vicious.

"Hey Kuroo, I got the- OH MY GOD!" 

Tsukishima looked up, his eyes catching another pair of golden eyes. This human had two toned hair; grey and white, the hair formed into two horns. The man looked afraid. Well, he did just screech. 

"Bokuto!" the man yelled, "Help!" 

The man dubbed, "Bokuto" ran up to the man dubbed "Kuroo". "Oh my god, those nail marks," 

"Help, just help! Please calm him down, maybe you can!" 

Bokuto grabbed Tsukishima in a scoop of his arms, "Hey, look, we won't hurt you. We're going to take care of your tail there, so you'll be safe!" 

"Ha!" Tsukishima laughed, "I've seen what your kind have done." He narrowed his eyes. 

"Eh? What we've done?" 

Tsukishima blew up in rage. Did this man seriously had no clue about what their kind have done? He slapped Bokuto. The man stumbled, Tsukishima still in his arms. 

"What kind of lifting do you do in the ocean?" The man blinked, shaking his head. 

Tsukishima stared at him with a blank stare as he slapped him again. The man shook his head, "Hey stop that, please. We really are just trying to help," he patted Tsukishima's head.

Tsukishima scowled and turned his head. He bit down on the man's hand. Hard.

Bokuto screeched at that, "Kuroo do something! His teeth are sharp, sharp, sharp!" 

Kuroo, looking frantic and still rubbing the nail marks, ran off somewhere. Tsukishima's face had pure anger on it as he thrashed against Bokuto. The other man tried his best- letting out screeches when Tsukishima lashed out with his nails- to hold Tsukishima without dropping him. Tsukishima kept bitting and scratching. 

"Kuroo hurry!" Bokuto yelled out, losing his grip from Tsukishima's thrashing. 

Kuroo came running back, something in hand. "Keep him steady, I don't want to hurt him!" 

"Bro, even though he pierced you with his nails you're still caring."

"He's just scared. I can't harm a living being."

Tsukishima turned to look at him, baring his teeth. Kuroo was approaching slowly, and cautiously. The half moon marks of his nails were red around the edges. He could even see a few bruises blooming on Bokuto. 

Good. Let them know what happens if they even try. 

"Now! "

Tsukishima hadn't realized that he glanced away for a second. Kuroo toke off in a flash, injecting something into Tsukishima's veins. Tsukishima's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. 

Bokuto placed Tsukishima down, rubbing his own cheeks. Red hand marks were on it. 

Tsukishima felt himself going slack. He felt drowsy, and heavy. His eyeslids were struggling to stay open, but they forced themselves to close. 

"Hey, you'll be fine," a voice murmured, "We just want to help. We just want to make sure that you're healthy before going back. Please, stay calm, just stay calm...."

"How can I stay calm.... if I'm being taken away from everything I know?" 

Tsukishima barely whispered out the words, just a quiet whisper in the wind. His finally allowed the drowsiness take him in. 

He had no idea what was going to happen while he swam in the darkness surrounding his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the all the support so far!


	8. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou is trying to stay collected in this situation.

Kuroo Tetsurou is a marine biologist. He studies marine life and the effects that humans impact on the ocean. He works at the Rehabilitation and Rescue Aquarium. Along with his friend and fellow assistant, Bokuto, the two study reef life. 

But Kuroo didn't expect to find a merman. 

The poor man was caught in a net, a gash that slid down his tail seeping blood was created. The flesh was red and scratched from the net strings. The man was in pain, suddenly flinching when his tail moved. 

Kuroo ran a hand through his thick black hair as he grabbed bandages. The merman was asleep from a sedative, face relaxed and breathing steady. Kuroo gently lifted the tail and wrapped the white bandages around the beautiful golden tail. 

As he secured the wrap, Bokuto knelt next to him, ice pack in hand pressing against his arms, "How is he?" 

"The gash is deep, but he seems healthy enough for it to heal on it's own. I don't even think we can do stitches on scales. But we've seen gash like these heal over time. We'll check him up later." 

Bokuto leaned back, "Do you think you'll be fine?" 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that, "What?" 

"You saw the nail marks he left you. You have to be careful Kuroo."

"Bokuto, he's was scared. He'll trust us- eventually."

"Yeah, you're right. He did, so maybe goggles here will be more open to us later on."

Kuroo knows this isn't the first time they have encountered a merman. When Bokuto refers to "he" he is referring to the merman they had found a while back.

Bokuto's face always seemed to fall whenever "he" was brought up.

"Hey Bokuto, do we have any golden bandages?"

Bokuto perked up at that. His fellow friend liked to gather different colors of bandages. He does it because "then the creatures won't feel out of place! it'll blend in with their skin tone better than the boring white bandages!"

Some sea creatures that they attended to didn't mind the color bandages. They would usually try to rip them off because it looked strange and out of place. The color bandages actually worked for some time.

"I'm pretty sure I do!"

"You do?" Kuroo was surprised. He thought that there weren't any sea animals with a golden tone. 

"Ah, remember that time when a sea turtle nipped at my arm because the green wetsuit kinda look like a plant?" 

Kuroo nodded. It was when they were checking on a local reef. The sea turtle didn't mean to, but it managed to make a cut. Bokuto was flailing around the reef and nearly scared away every animal.

"I got the bandages for myself, since I thought it looked cool!" Bokuto exclaimed as he grinned, "but now they are going to be at better use!"

Kuroo gave him his lazy grin, "Where are they?" 

"Back in the office."

Kuroo froze at that. He looked back at the merman, who was still peacefully asleep. The aquarium...

They had to take him with them. 

Kuroo's hands trembled slightly. He knew he had to, but, this merman was a scared mess. If he keeps attacking, he might end up hurting himself. Not to mention of their sea creature friends in the tanks as well, the merman can end up isolating himself and that wouldn't be good for his mental health and for Kuroo as well. 

Kuroo let out a deep breath that he was holding. He knelt next to the merman. 

The merman was a sight to see. Golden tail, pale skin, blonde hair, and when his eyes were open when he was in action, they were golden orbs. 

What caught Kuroo's eye was the goggles and necklace. 

The goggles had black frame and a strap; they look kinda like sports glasses. Kuroo remembered seeing volleyball games in which people wore those.

The necklaces on the other hand seemed to be hand made. The stone were nice and shined. The shell attached to it was hanging out, the soft mellow yellow looking nice against the other colors.

Kuroo gently lifted the goggles off of the merman's eyes. He placed them on top of the blonde head. A faded red mark of the frames rimmed the edges of the merman's eyes. Kuroo thought that he would probably take them off when resting.  

Kuroo tentatively reached out to the shell. He gently lifted it up and turned it around. 

On the back of the shell, two intials were carved in. 

_T. K_

Kuroo looked back at the merman once again as he placed the shell down. "We'll get you home soon. Don't you worry. I promise that we'll get you home." he murmured as he stood up. 

The merman had a family back there. He saw the other ones; a sliver merman, green tails, a koi tail, he saw many. 

They must have cared and loved him. 

Kuroo sat down, head in hands. He remembered all the promises he made to other creatures that never returned to their homes. He sighed, running both hand through his hair. 

The words that the merman whispered out were ringing inside his ears.

_"How can I stay calm... if I'm being taken away from everything I know?"_

 

It was hard to stay calm in these situations.

_Calm._

Can't really stay calm when you made a risky promise... right?


	9. Deep Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _deep cut - n. an emotion you haven’t felt in years that you might have forgotten about completely if your emotional playlist hadn’t been left on shuffle—a feeling whose opening riff tugs on all your other neurons like a dog on a leash waiting for you to open the door. ___  
> 
> 
> _(From The Dictionary of Obsecure Sorrows)_

_"Be careful please. Watch the tail- I can't let it get worse. Move slowly, if you go too fast you might knock something over. Through the backdoor- it'll be a quick way to the tanks. C'mon we don't have much time."_

 

Tsukishima heard the words in a far off distance. He still felt the weight of drowsiness around the corner of his eyes, barely opening them. He felt numb, and cold. He lifted his fingers, rubbing two together. They were dry. 

Tsukishima felt something underneath him. He looked down, seeing a white supporter thing. He opened his eyes a bit more, letting them roam freely as they darted around. 

Land. 

He saw something ahead. Kuroo and Bokuto were walking quickly. Two other people were carrying Tsukishima on the support transfer- or whatever it was called. Tsukishima scowled lightly at that. Did humans not know when to quit? 

Wait.

Tsukishima lifted his head slightly and turned it. 

The ocean. The ocean... his home. His home was drifting away. With every breath he took, it was getting farther and farther away. He couldn't reach it. He couldn't feel the water against his scales and skin. His pod... his pod was back there. Sawamura, Sugawara, Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi... they were all in the home that was out of his reach. 

"No..." he murmured. "No, no, no, no..." 

He kept repeating the simple word, but it grew louder, and louder.

"NO!" he practically screamed out. 

Kuroo whiped around at that, his eyes wild with worry. "Hey... it'll be fine." he said softly as he approached Tsukishima. 

"Kuroo... wait," Bokuto said as he reached out for the man's arm, "give him space!"

Tsukishima gritted his teeth as Kuroo knelt next to him. His eyes were soft, but Tsukishima knew that his own eyes were hardened into anger. 

"Please, calm down. It'll be fine. You'll be fine."

"Fine? How am I fine?!" Tsukishima spat out, "You took me away from my home.... you took me away from everything! You're hurting us all!" 

Tsukishima rose his hand in the air and slashed Kuroo's cheek. He knew the contact was hard. Kuroo touched his own cheek, a new scar there. He used the back of his wrist, wiping off blood and smudging it against his face.

"You'll be going back, but not now. You injured. Please, let us help." Kuroo said as he stood up, "Move on." 

 

Kuroo moved forwards to some sort of structure. Tsukishima scowled and thrashed against the supporter. The two men carrying the thing were calmer than ever.

Bokuto moved a step ahead to open something. An entrance. Tsukishima was walked into the strange place. Above him was a sign. 

_Rehabilitation and Rescue Aquarium._

Panic spiked through Tsukishima's spine, cutting his nerves into two. His eyes widened as he looked around. 

The display cages.

He first saw two huge ones. They were filled wih beautiful and healthy coral. Fish swam around and resting places were scattered everywhere. One was outside, the other was inside. 

When he looked further ahead, he saw more. Behind the invisible force that was clear were fish, dolphins, sharks, even whales. They were all here. Trapped and alone. 

Tsukishima's breathing went uneven. It turned into a wild rhythm, as if he was desperately trying to get air. Kuroo noticed this, "Oh geez... get him in the water!" 

Tsukishima did feel like he was suddenly dehydrated from the long time out of the water. He was not used to the bright rays of the sun. He must have overheated and that was causing himself to collapse.

The two men who carried the supporter quickly climbed up something and set Tsukishima down. Kuroo, who was right behind them, picked up Tsukishima. He was about to lash out at him, but he was quickly placed into the water. He could see Kuroo sigh softly, probably in relief, as Tsukishima floated down.

 

The water hit Tsukishima's eyes with a cool sensation. He had barely realized that his goggles were off. He scowled at himself in disbelief that he kept a human item. What was he thinking?

He could feel his skin soaking up the water, becoming the natural skin color instead of the paler shade he was before. His tail took up as much as it could, desperate for rehydration. He felt slightly relieved, but scowled again. He felt like enjoying the water would mean he lost one to the humans. 

He tried to move his tail, but the pain was still raw and fresh. Tsukishima winced, traveling downwards to the floor of the cage. As he hit the bottom, he placed the goggles by the coral, letting it hang there for safe keeping. 

Tsukishima knew that he should have thrown it away once he realized that the humans took him away from everything. But, it was part of a memory. A memory he had with Yamaguchi in the ocean...

Tsukishima realized that he felt homesick.

He hasn't felt that in a while. They last time he felt homesick was when he decieed to join a different pod and leave his first home and pod. He had isolated himself from the others. He was choking back hiccups at night. His heart felt lost and alone. 

Homesick.

The gut feeling of being sad and alone, occasionally scared or worried about the new environment around someone. 

He was homesick because he was taken away from his home. It's not like he wanted to go, but he was just plucked out of the ocean and placed into a cage. The homesickness felt different than what he felt back then. 

Back then, he could visit his family and he could be with them. 

But now, he was trapped. He couldn't go out to see them. The ocean was so far away... it wasn't even in sight anymore. 

This homesickness felt twisted and painful. The other faded away within time. 

But this felt like it would be rooted into him for a long time.

It felt like someone made a cut in his heart and planted a seed. The seed grew, and vines wrapped around his ribcage. His heart was bursting wth roots that couldn't be pulled out. It compressed him, making him feel so lost and alone.

It was the seed of a deep cut.

 


	10. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima won't give in to the humans.

Tsukishima swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat, but it kept coming back up. 

He was curled up on the sandfloor of the cage, not bothering to even move. Fish swam around him, darting from place to place. Everywhere he looked, there was some sort of barrier that kept the water in.

A barrier that kept him trapped. 

The water stung his eyes, but Tsukishima didn't want to put on the goggles. Oh, how he hated himself for keeping a man made thing. He thought they were interesting, but now that he had encountered humans, he didn't want to wear them anymore.

He could have sworn that Kuroo had on a pair of goggles, but in a different form. 

 

Tsukishima sighed as he wrapped his tail close to his chest. He looked at the white piece of material that was around the gash. He touched it, the fabric feeling weird against his skin. Tsukishima scowled, wanting to take it off, but it was secured firmly onto his tail

 He stared at the water around him, small fish swimming around, as if nothing in the world was wrong. Tsukishima's eyes followed the silver fish school, his mouth slightly open and drooling.

Right, he had not had anything to eat but a quick bite. 

 Tsukishima wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He shook his head in thought. 

If he ate a fish, that would mean he gave in to the humans. The humans would think that he trusted them and would start to bug him. The humans would not leave him alone after that. Right? 

Tsukishima averted his eyes away from the fish. He stared at a barrier on his right instead.

He wouldn't get lured in so easily. 

* * *

Kuroo looked through the glass. The merman hadn't touched anything. He saw that he was staring at the fish, but that was all. The merman would just turn his head an stare at the wall. 

Kuroo sighed as he sat down in a nearby resting area. The aquarium was about to close. It had been a long day, but it went by so quickly. He did not even notice how long the boat ride was back here. 

He looked up, seeing Bokuto staring at the other tank. He had his forehead pressed against the glass and sighed. 

"Is he still not moving?" 

Bokuto looked up, his eyes growing soft, "He's breathing and is alive, but... he's just staying in the same place," he looked down. 

Kuroo went up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "They'll both be fine." 

"Kuroo, they don't look fine." 

Bokuto walked away, "I'm going home. Lock the place up once you leave since you always leave last." 

Kuroo stood there alone. He looked at the two tanks. One held an old friend who hadn't spoken to him in a while. The other held a merman who was scared and confused. 

They both were starving. 

Kuroo was worried for both. The merman that was just found was already skinny. Had he have a hard time hunting in the wild? Maybe the fish was being taken by fishermen? 

Why? Why were they not eating? Kuroo thought he was helping them by providing food. He thought he was helping them by letting them recover. But they look miserable. Is he actually hurting them? 

He was so confused.

He just wanted to help... he only wanted to get all the animals here home.

But he had failed, many, many times. Surgery, injuries, or not being able to do anything was what lead to the animals being here for a long time or forever. 

It was all his fault. 

He didn't do enough. If he had tried harder, if he had done better, many of the critters here would have been in the ocean. Free and home. 

Kuroo felt a wave of determination rush into him. 

He looked towards the blonde's tank. The merman was still laying there, but his breathing was slower. He must have fallen asleep.

Kuroo was determined for him to go home. 

He was hungry for one successful rehabilitation and release mission. 

And he swore that this merman would be that one.


	11. Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought a friend would help.

Tsukishima opened his eyes sleepily, stretching his arms. He blinked over and over again, allowing the sleepiness to fade away. He looked around. His pod... where...

He winced at the sudden wave of pain through his tail. 

Oh. Right. He was in a cage. He was in a cage, in an aquarium, with humans. 

Tsukishima couldn't really tell if it was day or night. When he looked up, there wasn't any rays of sunlight. There was light but, it didn't look natural. Although the coral and fish are real, none of it felt natural.

It didn't feel the same as the ocean did. 

He curled up back into a ball, ignoring the growls of his stomach. He sighed softly, nudging his head into his arm.

If he were home, Nishinoya would be waking him up with a shout. Sawamura would have sent them out to hunt, but with Yachi and Yamaguchi since they get along really well. They would come back to the reef, a bag full of fish. Shimizu would prepare it and they would have breakfast. Sawamura and the older ones would discuss about the pod and new hunting spots. Tanaka and Nishinoya would store away things and then swim freely. Tsukishima would sit around with Yamaguchi and the other three young ones. They would play a game or something until lunch....

Tsukishima bit his tongue and blinked rapidly. He felt something crawling up his throat, but he refused to let it out. He shook his head and rested it on his arms. Tsukishima heard the soft clicks of the rocks hanging on his necklace, bumping against each other.

He gently held the yellow shell in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the smooth top of it. He turned it around, seeing the initals that Yachi delicately carved in. 

Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around the shell, clenching it like his life depended on it. He took a deep breath, but a hiccup came out. He squeezed his eyes tightly. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as he sat up. 

He wanted to see them. 

But he may never see them again. 

* * *

 Kuroo fiddled with the keys as he approached the door. The aquarium was already open to employees, but Kuroo had a special set of keys. They were for the last two tanks behind the last doors in the aquarium. He specifically told everyone, including his boss, that it was for research- not for display. 

He had managed to keep his boss out of the place by showing him pictures and all the stacks of information he had. He never knew about what was living in the tanks.

Kuroo pushed the door to see if it was locked. The door slightly creeked open with a nudge. 

He sighed. Bokuto must have gotten the spare keys from the office. Kuroo opened the door and sure enough, Bokuto was there. His friend was staring at the second tank, his hand pressed against the glass.

"Kuroo... what went wrong?" Bokuto questioned quietly. He was clutching a picture in his hand. A picture from the office that Kuroo had taken.

Kuroo stared at the tank the blonde was in. The merman was shuddering and clutching the shell of his necklace. He faced away from them. Kuroo could have sworn he glanced at their direction. He glanced at the other tank. He sighed sadly. 

"I don't know," Kuroo murmured as he stood next to Bokuto. He stared at through the glass, "He still has a chance though. We can make him happy again."

Bokuto looked up at that, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

Kuroo grinned, "Let's have a little merman get together. It'll give each other company and they won't be alone!" 

"Do you think it'll work? You sure it isn't too soon?" 

"It's better if we get blondie over there comforable enough soon. If not, we won't be able to help him with his injury. We won't be able to get him home if he keeps resisting."

Bokuto nodded, "I'll open the hatch."

* * *

Tsukishima saw Bokuto and Kuroo conversing.  

He only saw it for a brief moment, but they were talking about something. Or someone. He saw Bokuto dart off somewhere, while Kuroo exited out of the doors Tsukishima came through. 

Maybe they were going to do something with him?

Tsukishima shook his head. If they did do something to him, he would hiss, scratch, and bite. He'll make sure that he'll leave permanent scars. 

He felt a sudden wave of fresh water. It acted like a current. It was a bit warmer, which Tsukishima wasn't really used to. Most of the time, the ocean water was cool. It wasn't warm very often. 

Tsukishima looked in the direction where the wave came from. In one of the barriers, was an opening. He narrowed his eyes as he cautiously approached the opening. 

On the other side was the outdoor cage. It was much bigger than the one he was in. There was more coral and more life here. He saw many resting places, which were most likely built for the critter that was here. 

Maybe he could see or even try to get into the ocean from here. 

Tsukishima swam into the other side. The opening closed behind him with a solid thud. He sighed, but continued to swim around. 

The sunlight could been seen at the surface. So this was outside. The sun kissed the pieces of coral, letting the colors look beautiful in the clear water. He saw flashes of colorful scales from fishes. Tsukishima looked away from the fish and looked at something else. 

His eyes widened slightly at what he spotted.

 

In the corner of the tank, was a gorgeous tail. The tail fin was tucked away, but the rest was still stunning. Delicate fins rippled on the back and sides. The blue scales, which faded into a dark emerald green, traveled up the tail. 

And faded off at a torso. 

Tsukishima swam closer to the tail. As he got a better look, he saw arms covered up to the elbow with scales, A few of the were sprinkled around the shoulders. He looked up the arms and saw two thick black stripes right below the shoulder. 

It was definitely a merman. 

He looked up at the head, but it was covered. All he saw was wavy black hair, messy looking and all ruffled.

The head turned around slightly. He locked his golden eyes with deep green eyes. It looked dull and filled with sadness, but Tsukishima saw a slight glint. 

The face smiled softly and turned around completely.

"It's been a while... Tsukishima."

Tsukishima didn't know how to react. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cheer, but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of what to do. 

It had been so long. Tsukishima opened his mouth slightly, and whispered out a name. Where had you been...

"Akaashi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is will be switching between point of views from Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto!


	12. And He Pleads for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Akaashi's past three years weren't the best....
> 
> This may be a long chapter since I want to have Akaashi's back story in one place, instead of being scattered here and there.

Tsukishima stared at the merman in front of him. Akaashi was still resting against the rock, gentle smile on his face. His tail shimmered when the light hit it just right. He even had a few light scales on his cheeks.

"Akaashi... where.. how..?"

Akaashi sighed softly, "I've been here for a long long time,"

"Why didn't you come home?" Tsukishima asked softly, seating himself next to Akaashi.

The merman froze at that, his eyes yelled the word "pain" over and over again. His shoulders were tense as he looked down, clasping his hands together tightly.

"There was a setback in my recovery."

Tsukishima looked down, Akaashi's tail fin waving out. The delicate fins swayed gently as Akaashi moved them. Tsukishima notcied something immediately and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh.. Akaashi your tail.. your beautiful tail..."

 

Akaashi was missing his right fin.

* * *

                                                              3 years ago

Akaashi remembered everything vividly.

He was curled up in the edge of a reef; cold, alone, and clueless. His pod, his pod that was with him for as long as he lived, was swept away. A sudden storm took them by surprise, but Akaashi had clinged to the coral for life. 

But the others didn't make it. 

He put his head in his hands, letting his fingers tangle into his messy hair. It was dangerous for a lone merperson to.. well be alone. He couldn't stay here forever.. he need to find someone. He needed a po-

"Are you okay?" 

Akaashi's head shot up at the sound of the voice. He stared at the merman with wide eyes. He was blonde, something weird on his eyes, and he had a golden tail. His pale skin had a couple of scratches, most likely from hunting. 

Akaashi sighed shakily, "No... not really."

The merman furrowed his eyebrows, "Your pod?" 

"Swept away."

The merman's eyes softened. His eyes darted from Akaashi to a pouch to elsewhere. "Hey... maybe you can stick with us for a while?" 

Akaashi felt relief wash over him. Maybe it was sympathy or pity, but he was grateful that someone had made him an offer. 

"Yes. Thank you..."

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Thank you Tsukishima. My name is Akaashi Keiji."

* * *

 The koi merman looked at him up and down, his brown eyes filled with a serious look. His tail wavered around Akaashi, the three colors looking like a blur.

"Are you willing to cooperate?"

"Yes sir."

"Teamwork. Will you refuse it forever?" 

"No sir."

"You promise to see them as a family and to help us keep each other safe?" 

"Yes sir."

The merman smiled and chuckled, "You're so formal and polite. Names Sawamura Daichi. Either one is fine. I'm the leader of this pod. Sugawara," he pointed to the silver merman, "helps me around here along with Azumane," he pointed to a merman with a bronze tail. 

Sawamura straightened up, "Your name?" 

"Akaashi Keiji."

The merman smiled once again, "Well Akaashi, welcome to the family."

Akaashi smiled lightly, the words making his heart feel fluffy and warm. He had a family once again. He took Sawamura's hand and shook it. 

"Thank you."

* * *

Over the past two years, Akaashi had made strong bonds with the mermen in his pod. Kageyama apparently admired him for his hunting skills. The praise would be overwhelming sometimes, for Kageyama just stared intensely at him. In the end, Akaashi just decided to teach him some tricks, which made the merman happy.

With Hinata and Yamaguchi, he had shown that he was really good at tag. Akaashi had never felt so determined to chase down the goldfish and to catch him. Yamaguchi had decided to help him, and the two ended up cornering Hinata and finally catching him. Hinata just gawked at them for a good five minutes, not believing that they had caught him.

Ever since then Hinata had challenged him to tag and hide and seek.

As with Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita, Akaashi had nice chats with them. They would sit on the rocks, and chat away about funny stories. And the two balls of energy would talk passionately about Shimizu and hunting. It was quite entertaining. 

Akaashi helped Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane with hunting spots. With his old pod, they had been to many good spots to catch fish. Akaashi had even taught them about schools of fish and where they would most likely be heading. Sawamura seemed grateful for that. 

The girls. He helped them in the kitchen and helped the small blonde collect shells. Yachi had finally got comfortable around Akaashi and wasn't shaking in fear anymore. Shimizu said, "she apperciated extra help in the cooking department" since Yachi was still getting the hang of it. 

 

Akaashi smiled to himself as he swam next to Tsukishima. His friend was going to collect herbs and he had asked Akaashi to join him, since Yamaguchi was busy. Tsukishima had opened up to him slowly, talking more about his past and how he knew how Akaashi felt. 

He was grateful for a friend like him. 

"Akaashi we have to go down there."

Tsukishima pointed down near a rocky area, "Shimizu needed an herb that was found down there."

Akaashi nodded, but worried slightly. The current felt like it was going to get stronger, but it didn't seem like anything would fall over. So, he swam down to the floor.

Tsukishima immediately started to pick through plants and remove them from the ground and into his pouch. Akaashi also went through the plants and picked some out as well.

"Thank you."

Akaashi covered his mouth quickly. He just said it out of the blue.. it wouldn't make any sense. He should have waited until they got ba-

"For what?" Tsukishima asked, tilting his head slightly.

Akaashi sighed softly, "For finding me and allowing me to join your pod."

Tsukishima laughed, "Thank Sawamura, not me!"

"If you hadn't found me, I probably would have been dead. So thank you.. Tsukishima."

The golden merman's eyes softened like the way they did when he found him. Tsukishima gave a slight smile and nodded as a "you're welcome".

But the smile was wiped away quickly, his eyes turning into panic. Akaashi sensed it as well, his eyes flicking around.

There was falling rocks and pieces of stone. It felt like everything was shaking. An earthquake? A strong wave? Maybe a storm? Akaashi quickly moved away to avoid falling debris. He looked in the direction of where Tsukishima was, opening his mouth to shout at him....

The merman was staring upwards, his eyes frozen in fear. Akaashi looked upwards as well....

 

**A boulder. ******

 

Akaashi saw it, falling down as gravity pulled on it. The current made it go faster, and faster, pushing downwards. Right to Tsukishima. 

"TSUKISHIMA! 

Akaashi lunged forward, pushing the frozen merman away from the rock. Tsukishima's face was filled with shock as he turned around and stared at Akaashi. Akaashi had a weak smile on his face.

"AKAASHI!" 

Akaashi had barely heard his name as the boulder pounded him to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, he could hear the cracks of bones. His tail and half of his torso was trapped underneath the crushing weight of the stone. He gasped loudly, taking in a deep breath. He clenched his jaw.

Pain was such a devilish thing.

"Akaashi!" Tsukishima yelled and he swam towards him quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't see the boulder- well I did- but I was just frozen in place and I was so scared stiff, I didn't know what to do, and then you-"

"Kei." Akaashi said firmly, making the merman snap his attention towards him, "please... get help." 

"Right, I'll be back!" 

Tsukishima darted off in a flash, dissappearing in an instant. 

 

Akaashi allowed his head to hang limply from his neck, pressing it against the soft sand. 

He couldn't feel anything. Everything felt numb, the pain shooting up and down, but the rest of him was numb. The weight of the stone was slowly crushing him, pressing down on his tail harder. 

Akaashi tried to slide forward, but the bottom of the rock scratched him. He kept trying, struggling and wriggling. He stopped as soon as he felt an unbelieveable shock zap him. 

He cried out, letting his tail stay motionless under the rock. He did something.. didn't he? 

Akaashi stopped. His breathing was becoming slower.... his eyes were darkening... he felt like he was floating away....

 

"Over here!" 

Akaashi barely looked up, thinking that it was his pod to come and save him. His vision was awfully blurry, black dots dancing around the edges. He saw a blur of black, red, brown, blue....

His eyes moved heavily somewhere else. He saw gold, green, bronze, silver, and the familar koi tail.

But they where far away, hiding, and he could sense their fear. 

Akaashi shook his head softly, his vision clearing up just a bit. He saw it.

Two legged humans. They were securing the boulder with ropes and other things. One of them was yelling out commands, while the other ones were doing whatever it said. 

Akaashi's eyelids fluttered, his eyelashes sweeping against his cheeks. They closed, the sound of humans shouting roaring in his ears.

He felt a heavy weight being pulled off of him. A thud was hear next to him. Akaashi weakly opened his eyes when he felt a pair of warm arms around him. He felt the cool rush of water brushing against him. The sunlight was getting warmer... and warmer...

The surface was breached. He heard the humans gasping for air. He heard them climbing up something. A boat? He heard one yelling out more orders, the slapping of steps ringing out in his ears.

Someone was still holding him, mumuring something soothingly.

"You'll be fine... we'll get you back home. We'll fix you up to be strong and healthy... then you can come home.... promise."

"Th...an..k...yo..u..."

He whispered it out hoarsely, his throat drying up as he closed his eyes, for what he thought was the last time.

* * *

 Akaashi felt cool water lapping at his skin. His eyelids were heavy, his skin was numb, but the pain was fresh. 

Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? 

He opened his eyes, but immediately squinted when a bright light shone on his face. He was somewhere... but the only thing that had water was the place he was in. 

Land.

Had the humans brought him to land? 

He looked around. There were tools, barriers, an entrance, somewhere to sit, and a resting place of some sort. Akaashi looked down at himself...

His torso was wrapped in flesh colored fabric. His tail had patches of blue green here and there. Akaashi looked down further...

He cried out, covering his mouth with both hands. They shook, trembling against his face. His eyes watered, but he blinked quickly. It was a dream right? Right?

His tail fin... oh his tail fin... a piece of it was missing. Where the once wispy fin layed, was an empty space. 

Akaashi shut his eyes tighly. 

_This isn't real... this isn't real... this isn't-_

He heard the creek of something opening. He looked up quickly. Before him, stood two humans. One had black hair, sticking up everywhere. The other had two toned hair, grey and white in two horns. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Akaashi flinched at the question. If he didn't answer, he most likely wouldn't get an explanation. So, he talked quietly, "I-I... feel awful. Broken... and everything is so painful... my fin..."

The two toned man stepped up to him, "I promised you we would help you feel better! Our friend is making a replacement fin right now- he's really good at making things!" he yelled out excitingly.

The other man nodded, "We're doing out best. You have some broken ribs, scars, and your fin... it was shredded and torn.. we couldn't do anything," he looked down at that. 

"But! We are still going to help you get back home!" 

The man with black hair nodded once again, "We'll try. You're stuck with us for now... Kuroo Tetsurou. This man," he pointed to the two toned hair man, "is Bokuto Koutarou."

Bokuto knelt down next to Akaashi, "And you?" 

Akaashi wanted to get home... the sooner he trusted these people, the sooner he would go back to his pod. 

"Akaashi Keiji." he murmured softly.

"Well Akaashi, welcome to the Rehabilitation and Rescue Aquarium. We'll help you recover from this. Don't you worry!" 

* * *

Akaashi had been in the tanks for a few months. His ribs were healing slowly, while the scars had mended and have faded. Bokuto had stuck some stones into the wall so that Akaashi could support himself. The replacement tail was almost finsihed, is what Kuroo said. 

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!" 

Akaashi had already started climbing up the stones when he saw the shadow. His tail swayed gently, still struggling to swim without bumping into something. 

His head popped out of ths surface, the rays of lighting hitting his messy hair. Bokuto looked excited, his hands behind his back. Kenma, who was the person making the tail, stood next to him, tapping away at some device. 

"Akaashi, look!" Bokuto shouted as he held up something, "We've got your fin!" 

"It's not the best, but it'll do for now." Kenma said in a bored voice, not looking up once. 

"C'mon on up here, we'll get ya all set!" 

Akaashi slid up on the platform carefully, slowly sitting up. His ribs still ached in pain, but they weren't as bad as they were before. 

Bokuto stood by his tail, "It may feel a bit weird, but we'll help you!"

He strapped on the fake fin to his tail, the straps feeling rubbery and strange against his scales. Bokuto adjusted the fin to fit Akaashi. He clapped his hands together. 

"We'll let you get a feel of it and then we'll practice your swimming, okay?" 

Akaashi nodded and slid back into the water. He stared the the fake fin, the green blue color looking odd against his real scales. Akaashi clinged to the wall supporters, still not sure of this new device. 

But he would do anything to get back into the ocean. 

* * *

After a few weeks, Akaashi had finally gotten used to the straps of the fake fin- well the fin itself actually!  

Bokuto had grinned so widely, Akaashi was afraid that he would stretch his smile out a bit too much. 

"I can help you swim now!" Bokuto yelled as he jumped into the tank, causing droplets of water to splash everywhere. Bokuto grabbed his oxygen mask and dove downwards, signaling Akaashi to follow. 

Bokuto had held his arms so that Akaashi could beating his tail, trying to gain the same rhythmic beat he once had. Bokuto's voice sounded scratchy behind the mask, since the underwater mic wasn't that good. 

"Look, you're doing great!" Bokuto shouted, "I'm going to let go now," 

Bokuto pulled his arms away from Akaashi's, leaving the merman to control on his own. Akaashi placed his arms to the side, beating his tail up and down. He smiled lightly, until... 

He saw the wall. 

Akaashi's eyes widen as he tried to turn right. It wouldn't cooperate...

Akaashi barely stopped the wall from colliding with his face with his hands. He sighed in relief, gently placing his forehead on the cool wall. 

"Akaashi! You okay?" Bokuto screames from across the tank, the mic cutting off from the booming voice. 

"I'm fine! The steering and turning will be a bit tricky...." 

"Don't worry! I'll help you, we can do this together!" 

Together.

It was like Bokuto was his friend. Akaashi actually had a friend on land. Bokuto was that supportive friend that always believed in the person. He was the one who was always so positive....

Friends.

Akaashi smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Together."

 

* * *

Akaashi swam around the tank freely, twisting, turning, and looping around. 

Finally, after hard training, a couple head bumps, and Bokuto becoming a motivational speaker, Akaashi could swim again. 

It had taken him longer than expected- almost two years. But he made it. He could finally swim like his old self. In between those two years, his ribs were fully healed, so twisting around tight spots didn't hurt anymore. 

Akaashi settled at the bottom of the tank, right where Bokuto was sitting down. He looked at his friend, who was looking at the fish darting around. 

"Bokuto... when can I go home?" 

Bokuto stiffened at that, "Oh Akaashi...."

His voice sounded deflated, like if all the energy was drained out of him. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"I don't think we can send you home..."

Akaashi's heart shattered into pieces. 

Home... the ocean. His family, his friends, his memories were all back there. Yet, he couldn't go back? 

"I-I don't understand..."

"Akaashi. We can't send you home... i-it's too dangerous for you..."

"But, I can swim fine! I'm fixed, I'm healed!" 

"Keiji." 

Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto used his first name. He was serious wasn't he...?

"You can't go home," Bokuto's voice was shaking, "You'll die out there. I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..."

Bokuto quickly darted upwards and jumped out of the water, leaving Akaashi all alone in silence.

He can't go home? 

"No... please.. tell me this is a sick joke!" he yelled out to the nothingness. But he knew well that Bokuto wouldn't joke around with him like that. 

"Please.. please.. tell me this isn't true! Tell me I won't be confined here!" 

The silence didn't give him an answer, but Akaashi knew well. Bokuto would never lie to him. He was telling the truth. The truth and nothing but the truth.

Akaashi turned around so suddenly and slamed his fist against the glass surface. A loud ringing sound could be heard, but the glass was just fine. His fist made no impact on it. He placed his other hand on the glass as well, pressing his forehead against it.

"Dammit... dammit.. god dammit!" he cried out as he slid down to the floor. 

He turnes to face away the glass, his back pressing against the cold surface. His chest shuddered as a choked sob came up. Hiccups proceeded to follow, his frame trembling as he cradled his head in his hands. 

He wasn't going home. 

He wasn't going back to the place where he belonged.

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou was supposed to stay calm and collected during these situations. But today, he was scattered all over the place. 

He stood in the locker room, slamming the door and the lock with such force. He gripped the towel in his hands as he sat down. 

When Kuroo told him that Akaashi had to stay, his heart ripped open. Akaashi's face would always light up when he talked about home. He was looking forward to returning.

But now he had to break the news to him. 

"Kuroo, he can swim! He's healthy, he can go home!" Bokuto said for the tenth time as he headed towards the tanks. 

"Bokuto, he's not as fast anymore. He'll be a target to predators out there. It's best for him to stay," he said sadly and walked off. 

After Bokuto saw Akaashi's face, Bokuto's heart shattered into little, tiny pieces. His face read "pain", his eyes read "sadness", but what hurt Bokuto was the small voice he heard, as if he could hear what Akaashi wanted to say...

_"You promised."_

Bokuto's head shot up a the sound of the door creaking open. He jumped up and grabbed Kuroo by the collar of his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the fabric.

"Please... tell me that was a sick joke. Tell me that he will go home!" 

Kuroo looked down, "I'm sorry."

Bokuto searched into Kuroo's eyes desperately, pleading for an answer. But he had already recieved it. 

Akaashi wasn't going home.

"He didn't deserve this... I-I promised him he would go home Kuroo... I broke my promise, " he said shakily as he clutched tightly onto the shirt material. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." Kuroo said as he gently removed Bokuto's hands off of him and walked into the restrooms. 

Bokuto yelled at him, "I could have done more! If I had just tried harder, if I had just gotten that boulder off him faster, he wouldn't have been like this! I'm the one who failed him!" 

Bokuto couldn't hear Kuroo's shouts as he ran out of the room. He steered back into the two tanks in which Akaashi was held. 

Just when he thought his heart couldn't break anymore it did. 

Akaashi was pressed against the glass, his frame trembling, and his chest falling up and down rapidly. 

This was the same merman he took dozens of pictures with and kept. This was the same merman who would smile ever so slightly in the most beautiful way. This was the merman who would get annoyed at Bokuto when Kuroo got the best of him, causing his mood to go all over the place. 

Now, his friend was crying and pleading for freedom. 

Bokuto sat down slowly, careful not to bump his head against the glass. His back was perfectly alligned with Akaashi's; he could practically feel his sadness. 

Bokuto started to tremble. He bowed his head down between his knees, his legs shaking as well. 

He broke his promise.

It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered softly, quietly repeating the two words. Tears trickled down his cheeks and dropped onto his legs. 

He allowed them to flow freely, his chest stuttering from holding back sobs. He glanced at Akaashi, who had thrown his head back and cried out loud. 

Bokuto couldn't hold it back anymore. His choked sobs became clear as daylight, the tears pouring down like waterfalls. 

Akaasi's chest rose and fell faster, just like Bokuto's did. The merman covered his mouth with both hands, shaking his head furiously, as if he was trying to shake away the thought.

 _"_ _I broke my promise."_

_"I can't go home."_

**_"I feel trapped."_ **

 

The two sat there in the lonely silence as they pleaded for freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post a chapter tomorrow, this one took me so long to write, so I apologize in advance!


	13. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they sense distress in family members, merpeople are very protective.

Tsukishima stared at the strange fake fin. It looked floppy and worn down. Had Akaashi been practicing swimming wih that thing in the past years? 

"They didn't let me go," Akaashi said softly, twiddling with his fingers, "I wanted to go home Tsukishima, but they didn't."

"Why?" he said, almost letting his anger seep out. 

"They said I would die out there alone."

Tsukishima clenched his jaw. He furrowed his eyesbrows and looked up. He could have been seeing things, but he saw shadows. Human shadows. 

"They both seemed so sorry for me... but they didn't understand," Akaashi murmured, "they didn't understand that I had a family out there."

Tsukishima held back an angry growl. So they kept him here. Kuroo and Bokuto kept Akaashi back from going home. The pod could have taken care of him. Shimizu could probably have fixed him up without cutting his fin away. 

They didn't even give Akaashi the option of keeping his fin. They literally took a part of him away. 

Akaashi's head snapped up at the sound of splashing water. Tsukishima also looked up, his heart froze as he saw the red and black skin that the human wore. He was wishing that Kuroo stayed up there. 

Tsukishima scowled as Kuroo stopped in front of them. Kuroo pointed to Tsukishima and waved from him to come forward. His voice came out scratchy behind the mask.

"Can you please follow me? We need to check on your tail."

"No." 

"Please?"

"No."

"We're just trying to help you get home."

Kuroo moved forward to grab Tsukishima's arm, but he jumped backwards quickly. Tsukishima shook his head, "I want to go back. But not with your help."

The man sighed, "Can't you trust us? We won-"

"No," he said more quietly, "I don't want your help!"

"Hey, we can talk about this."

Kuroo reached out to him once again. Tsukishima kept shaking his head, feeling scared and lost all over again.

A blur of blue green swam in front of him. Akaashi had his arm out in front of Tsukishima. The older merman had a cold look on his face.

"Leave. Him. Be." he hissed out.

Kuroo looked geniunely surprised, "Akaashi, we just trying to-"

"Help? It looks more like you want to force your help," Akaashi spat out.

Tsukishima was also surprised. Akaashi had never shown aggression. It almost sounded like a mother protecting her child from a predator. Was Akaashi acting like Suga? In a protective, motherly way?

"Akaashi, we don't want him to end up stuck here!"

"You said the same thing to me," Akaashi said in calm anger, "and look, three years later, here I am."

Kuroo stayed silent. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Give it here."

Kuroo looked up at Akaashi, who was pointing to something in his hand. "They're waterproof, I can do it myself."

"But-"

"Don't you understand Kuroo? He's scared... you took him away from his home and his family! You can't expect him to open up like that... I did because I didn't have a choice. Let him be!"

Kuroo silently gave the thing to Akaashi. He stared at Tsukishima for a moment and swam back up. Tsukishima only let out the breathe he was holding, when Kuroo finally left.

Akaashi looked back at Tsukishima, his tensed shoulder relaxed, and the cold look was wiped away, replaced with a kind face. "You okay?"

Tsukishima nodded, "Why...?"

"You looked upset. You were flinching, your tail was beating rapidly, and so on. What gave it away was the sharp breaths of air."

"Do they expect me to trust them?" 

Akaashi sighed softly, "They really try to help. But it's not easy with merpeople since they are new to land, and have strong emotions just as humans do. They're trained to help marine life, but I don't believe they ever expected merpeople."

Tsukishima nodded slowly. He looked at Akaashi's hand. A golden object was resting in the palm. 

"Here, these are bandages to protect the cut," he pointed to the white fabric on Tsukishima's golden tail, "we'll just replace them with these," he said as he swam over to Tsukishima, golden bandages in hand.

Tsukishima layed his tail out. Akaashi carefully unwrapped the tainted white bandages. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh."

Tsukishima looked down at the gash, still looking fresh and raw after a day. Tsukishima winced lightly when Akaashi lifted it up, gently wrapping the fabric around him. 

"What happened?" he asked quietly as he set down Tsukishima's tail.

"Stray net. I tried to take it off against coral, but it sliced me instead."

"Didn't you ask for help from the pod?" 

"I didn't want Kuroo to see our pod. I was afraid they would take them too."

 

Akaashi and Tsukishima sat in silence for a while. The older merman was pressing his lips in a thin line. He missed them, didn't he? 

Tsukishima shook his head. Of course Akaashi would miss them. Did he felt homesick at first? Did Akaashi end up making friends with the humans? Who knows.

"Tsukishima," Akaashi started, "I'm here for you."

Tsukishima blinked over and over again. They were stinging, pricking at the corner of his eyes. He squeezed them shut. 

Akaashi was a part of his family. He was a piece of home that was lost and found. He wasn't alone. 

Tsukishima felt a warm hand on his. He opened one eye, seeing Akaashi squeeze his hand gently. The merman gave Tsukishima a soft smile. 

"If they dare to hurt you in any way, I'll give them hell."

Tsukishima snickered, "That I can do myself. Besides, you made friends with Bokuto, didn't you?" 

"Oh. Well... I'll give them a bit of hell. Just a bit." 

Tsukishima laughed a bit more. He didn't know why it amused him seeing Akaashi being so....

Protective. 

 

Tsukishima felt slightly safer with a guardian around. Just a bit. 

Maybe he could be Akaashi's guardian too. But there is one thing he is still certain of....

He won't trust those humans around himself or Akaashi. He couldn't risk losing his lost friend to two legged creatures. Not after he found him three years later.

Tsukishima will savor as much time he has with Akaashi. That's a promise to himself.


	14. Of Conflicts and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo had no idea what to do.

Kuroo pulled off his mask once he got out of the water. His skin was lightly damp from the water seeping into his wetsuit. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Bro, you stressed?" 

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, who had his blue and black wetsuit on as well, just in case if something went wrong. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you say that?"

Bokuto laughed a bit, "I've known you long enough to tell when something is worrying you! Besides, you run your hand a lot, through your hair when in deep thought."

Kuroo immediately removed his hand from his hair, earning another chuckle from Bokuto. He sighed, loudly, as he leaned against the railings. Kuroo looked up to the sky, a serene blue color splayed up above.

"What do I do?" he said quietly, "Bokuto, this is so confusing."

Bokuto opened the door to the indoor area, "Eh? What is?"

Kuroo followed Bokuto indoors, the faint glow of the light coming from the tanks lighting up the dark indoors. They stood in front of the two tanks.

"Them."

 

They looked at the two mermen. Akaashi was talking to the blondie, a gentle and caring smile on his face. The blonde was nodding, Kuroo could of sworn he saw his lips quirk up in a smile.

"He's smiling," Bokuto said, breaking the short silence. His smiles turned into a huge grin, " 'Kaashi is smiling again!" His friend bounced on his heels, thrilled to see Akaashi happy again.

It had been a long time since they had seen Akaashi smile. Ever since Bokuto broke the news to him, Akaashi was... different.

He had nightmares constantly, softly repeating to himself about "a crushing weight" on him. Akaashi would always stay in the corner, curled up, and tail fin tucked away. He rarely came up anymore.

So how? How did blondie made him feel happy?

More importantly, how did Akaashi make blondie feel safe?

The blonde tried to scratch their skin off, he left a scar on Kuroo's cheek. The golden tailed merman was angry, nervous, and frightened. He didn't even want anything to do with them. 

Now he looked as calm as ever, tension released and all. 

Bokuto had his face pressed against the glass, full of joy at seeing his merfriend happy. Akaashi must have noticed, since he looked to Bokuto and gave a small wave. The blonde stiffened a bit, lips pressed into a line.

 

Kuroo didn't understand.

He didn't know anything. He study marine life for years, but this must have been his greatest challenge. He didn't understand at all....

First things first; get blondie to trust them

Second things second; make sure Akaashi stays happy

Third things third; stay calm. 

Kuroo tangled his fingers into his hair. He quickly turned away from the tanks, looking down. He couldn't understand why...

Why was this so complicated? 

Conflicts have arisen before, but this was by far, the hardest problem he has had.

If he can't let the golden merman know he's trustworthy, another conflict will rise. But it would cause the merman more trouble than him.

Blondie may not see the ocean if he kept rejecting them.


	15. Close to the Point of Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a deep cut hasn't been disinfected, something wrong could happen.

**Today marked a full week of Tsukishima being here at the tank. ******

********

The days passed by slowly, but it was finally another week. Tsukishima was still hungry, his stomach constantly growling, his arms clutching around it. Akaashi had tried to give him food, but Tsukishima kept refusing. 

Tsukishima hadn't realized that Akaashi was also thinner. He could almost see his rib cage, just almost.

Had Akaashi not been eating before he got here?

 

The older merman came back with a fish in his mouth, dropping it by Tsukishima. He nudged it slightly towards him, sitting next to him.

"Tsukishima, you can't just starve yourself..."

"Watch me."

Akaashi sighed, eyes flickering from Tsukishima's tail to his face. Tsukishima's tail only moved slightly, but his face scrunched up in pain.

"Tsukishima... your tail?"

Tsukishima looked towards Akaashi, "I haven't checked," he said as he looked back down at his golden tail. The bandages haven't been changed in a while, since they did last for a good time.

"Let me see."

Tsukishima looked back up at Akaashi, the merman's face full of concern and seriousness. He scooted backwards, laying his tail out flat against the rock. Akaashi swam up to the tail, trying to be as careful as possible while he unwrapped the bandages.

"Tsukishima... the wound isn't healing."

"How? Is it still open or fresh?"

"It hasn't closed, but it's been a week. There should have been a scab forming on the edges at least."

Akaashi grabbed the roll of bandages behind the coral chunk, "Did they do anything else?" he asked as he replaced the bandages around his tail. 

"No."

Akaashi froze at that, "They didn't disinfect it?" 

Tsukishima shook his head, "I fought back. I kept fighting back until they gave me something to sleep.. I think."

Akaashi's eyes widened, Tsukishima could feel the panic spiking through Akaashi. Something was wrong.

 

Akaashi suddenly shot upwards, heading to the surface for the first time in a while. Tsukishima saw his tail dissapear, but he could hear the shouts of the merman. 

He saw two shadows looming over the water. He briefly saw Akaashi's tail, swaying around frantically and rapidly. He heard slaps against the ground, the two shadows moving in different directions.

Akaashi dove back down, speeding towards Tsukishima.

"We have to go up."

Tsukishima stiffened, "What?"

"We have to go up. Now."

Tsukishima could hear the venom in Akaashi's voice, laced with a stern tone. Akaashi's face looked calm and collected, but it seemed like a storm was brewing.

"What's going on..."

"Kuroo... that bumbling fool," Akaashi scowled lightly, "he forgot to disinfect the cut."

"And that's bad because?"

Akaashi whipped around and grabbed Tsukishima by the shoulders, "Look. The cut is open, and was open in the ocean, right?"

Tsukishima nodded slowly.

"They stray net, it must have been out for a while. The strings, the animals, the coral, they could have had a virus. If they didn't disinfect the wound, the infection could have spread. Your tail can get worse... it can get completely infected."

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. If it gets infected, he can get ill, possibly to the point to death. Or...

They would cut off his tail?!

No, no, no, no, no. Either way they both end up with him dead and not in the ocean.

"We have to let them check it out. We have to make sure you're okay," Akaashi said hurriedly, supporting Tsukishima as they swam up.

"But-"

"Tsukishima. We have to. I don't want you to die or get hurt. I want to make sure you leave here alive."

Tsukishima sighed in frustration. He didn't have a choice, did he? 

 

It's either die or trust, but why did the decision seemed so hard? 

Once again, Tsukishima is left in the thought realm of confusion, alarmed, and frustrated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! 
> 
> I have a tumblr. I post some art and stuff. 
> 
> https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I sort of have a time schedule that I follow.  
> I usually post around 7:00 AM Central Time, but the next three weeks are going to be busy for me, so I may start posting later until 4:00 PM and onwards, or early from 5:30 AM and on, so times may vary.


	16. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tries his best to stay calm, but he doesn't succeed.

Tsukishima slowly emerged out of the water, being really cautious about his surroundings. Akaashi bursted out of the water, sending droplets flying everywhere. The merman looked worried for Tsukishima, fiddling with his fingers once again. 

"Kuroo and Bokuto will take care of you. Don't-"

"AAAAKAAAASHIIIII!"

Bokuto was running to where Akaashi was at. He was waving his arms around, huge grin on his face.

"Bokuto, slow down. You'll slip."

Bokuto stopped suddenly, barely catching himself from falling over. "I'm just happy that you feel better!"

"I'll feel even better once you guys make sure he's okay."

Bokuto looked at Tsukishima, "Well come on up!"

Bokuto patted a platform next to him. Tsukishima stared at it for a while, observing it.

"It's safe, don't worry!"

Tsukishima sighed, carefully pulling himself on the platform. He winced as his tail plopped against the platform, sliding further down the floor.

"Let's take a look."

Bokuto's hands were gently, probably had experience from past cases on injuries. He carefully unwrapped the bandages, looking at the gash.

"Ooh," he said as he clicked his tongue, "At least it isn't too bad. Kuroo can fix it! You'll be okay, don't worry," he said, flashing a grin.

Tsukishima pressed his lips together, tension bundling up on his shoulders. He sighed shakily, sitting upwards.

"Hey, you're scared, right?"

 

Tsukishima looked at Bokuto, who had sat down next to him. "I was scared too. I'm actually scared a lot. This job can be a bit dangerous.. for example...."

Bokuto told the tale of how he faced a shark in the ocean who was injured. He waved his hands around, face scrunching up from showing expressions. The shark apparently was so close to biting him.

"But being scared doesn't last forever! Eventually you'll have to toughen up and face it. It's better to get it out of the way, rather than delaying the wait. Right?" 

Tsukishima plunged into thought. It was true, better to face the fear than never. If he didn't trust these guys, he wouldn't get better. The consequences are worse than not facing them.

Tsukishima nodded. He was still unsure about the answer, but it made sense in a way.

"I know what you're thinking. Isn' it scary to face a fear? It can be, but once you face it, tension goes away like that," Bokuto says as he snapped his fingers together, "It'll definitley feel better than feeling so stressed from the big fears in the great wide world. That's how I look at it!"

Tsukishima nodded slightly. Does that actually work? 

 

Kuroo walked through the door, and Tsukishima felt his heart spike up. He doesn't know what Bokuto meant by, "fix you", but it probably included objects that can hurt him, right? 

Kuroo knelt next to him, examining the gash. "Hmm... I don't think we have to do any type of surgery or something major. But we should do a blood test to make sure. Might as well get the check up done too."

Blood test? 

As in, taking his blood? 

"Wait-"

Kuroo didn't really seem to hear Bokuto, for he already picked up Tsukishima. Panic striked through his, moving back and forth. 

"Stop."

Kuroo looked at him, "It'll be fine, just a quick check and that's all." 

Tsukishima didn't know why, but he felt overwhelmed. Decisions were being made for him, instead of him making them on his own. 

He pushed away Kuroo, his defensive mode turning on. Kuroo's voice was muffled against his hand.

"I don't want to," Tsukishima said quietly, "I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want to!" 

His voice raised with every breath he took. His chest rising and falling as he desperately clawed at Kuroo's arms, trying to break free. 

"Tsukishima! Calm down!" Akaashi yelled, probably not realizing that he had said Tsukishima's name in front of the humans. The merman looked worried, but wasn't able to do anything on land. 

Bokuto had quickly gotten up, and had the same device that Kuroo used on him when they first found him. Tsukishima looked down, nail marks covering the tan skin that belong to the human. He scowled at himself.

Why couldn't he stay calm for more than a few seconds?

Was it because of them or him?

 

He felt a sudden prick in his neck, his head hanging limply. He sighed deeply as he became limp slowly. His eyelids felt heavy, just like last time. He opened his mouth slightly, words pouring out before he could stop them...

"I didn't mean to," he whispered out, "it's just so hard to stay calm when forced to do something."

Tsukishima wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe it was because of the drowsiness or because he actually meant it. Maybe he was out of his mind. He wasn't even sure if anyone heard it.

  

All he knew is that panic would be taking him over. Maybe days, weeks, years, decades. But sooner or later, the black fear and the sensation of distress will be his down fall here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on "Life Through Glass" : Kuroo gets some sense knocked into him


	17. Merpeople are Human Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merpeople are human Kuroo, not just fish.

Kuroo sighed softly as he closed the door to the medical room he had. The merman would be fine; thankfully the infection didn't reach the blood system. They cleaned it up, but he needs to eat and take some medicine to get better. 

 The golden merman was asleep behind the door, at peace and relaxed. The difference from his tensed body and relaxed one is huge. Is he really that nervous? 

Kuroo sat down on a bench outside of the room. He sighed, slowly and quietly. What was he supposed to do? He can't keep giving him sedatives, maybe he can-

"Kuroo!" 

He looked up to find Bokuto jogging towards him. The man was next to him in three bounds and sat next to him. 

"He's okay, right?" 

He nodded, "Yes. Now we just have to wait for-"

"Kuroo. What are you planning to do?" 

Kuroo looked up, "Let him rest. Make sure he eats so that he can heal. You know, rehabilitate and release."

Bokuto sighed loudly, "Thought so."

"What?" 

"Kuroo, you're treating him like if he was an animal."

 

Kuroo's eyes widened. An animal? No, he wasn't. He was making sure the merman was comfortable, he was making sure he could get home. 

"That's ridiculous."

"Have you seen how scared he looks? Kuroo... he's part human. You said so in the beginning. He has emotions too, but you've been pushing them aside."

Oh god. Was he doing that? 

Come to think of it, Kuroo has strongly been avoiding what he did with Akaashi. He connected with him, made him feel at home, did everything to make him happy. He was his friend. 

In the end, Akaashi was hurt and broken.Thankfully, Bokuto was there to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

"You need to let him be free ," Bokuto said, "Caging him is like caging a bird. He'll scream, he'll be stressed, he'll fight against the glass. His yelling are cries and pleads of help. His fighting is his way of trying to break the bars. Don't you see Kuroo? Treat him like you would treat anyone else. Don't cage him."

Caging him. Kuroo was caging the merman physically and emotionally?

Kuroo slumped back into the bench. 

Gosh, he was a monster.

 

"Bokuto," Kuroo said out loud, "how can you be so simple but make sense at the same time?" 

Bokuto grinned, "Magic."

Kuroo gave a small smile. Of course Bokuto can do that; he does do great speeches when he feels like it. 

Bokuto got up, "Just remember Kuroo; Merpeople are human too."

Bokuto walked away, probably heading towards the tanks to find Akaashi. Kuroo looked at the door where the merman was in.

_'I didn't mean to, it's just so hard to stay calm when forced to do something.'_

So that's how the merman felt. He was scared. He felt like he was being forced against his will. He was just trying to protect himself when he clawed at Kuroo's arms.

Kuroo stood up and opened the door to the medical room. The merman layed there, his breathing steady and even. Kuroo opened his mouth and allowed the words to fall out.... 

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix what I've done. I'll make it better. Promise." 


	18. Trust Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima doesn't trust people that easily, but he might as well try.

Tsukishima shot up, his hands clutching whatever was around him. Where was he? Why was he here? Why was he out of water? Why-

"Oh, you're awake."

Tsukishima looked to his left to see Kuroo sitting on something. Tsukishima did a quick scan of the place. He saw strange objects and other human things. He didn't recognize anything.

"Here."

Kuroo had water in some container in his hand. He handed it to Tsukishima, who held it awkwardly. Tsukishima stared at the water through the clear container, the top brimming with water. 

Then he dumped it over himself.

The water poured down Tsukishima's cheeks, down to his neck and torso. His hair was damp once again, the familar feeling of water feeling so comforting. He sighed in relief. 

Kuroo was holding back a chuckle, "Wasn't expecting that!" 

Tsukishima sighed, "I didn't want to shrivel up from the dry condition," he said quietly as he gave the container back to Kuroo. 

Kuroo seemed to keep his distance this time. He wasn't as commanding or forceful either. Did something happen?

The man ran his hands into his hair, his foot tapping up and down. He fiddle with everything around him; his hair, his fingers, his clothes. Kuroo opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, not saying one word. 

He finally took a deep breath and words took form...

"Hey, can we start on a fresh page?" 

 

Tsukishima flinched at the question. "What?" 

Kuroo ran a hair through his hair, "I realized that I wasn't very fair to you."

Tsukishima sneered, "Took you that long? Is your brain not functioning properly?" 

Kuroo sighed, "I didn't mean to. I guess my marine biologist career just took over. I was just trying to make sure that you could go home,"

"And what did you do? Making me do things I don't want to? Rushing me so often? How's that working out?" 

"Not very well," Kuroo murmured as his fingers grazed the scar on his left cheek.

"Exactly."

"Which is why I want to start on a fresh page."

"Trust takes time."

"I know, but I'm willing to wait. If it fixes what I've done, I have all the time in the world."

 

Tsukishima stayed silent. No one was ever this determined to gain Tsukishima's trust. They knew it was impossible since Tsukishima wasn't that open. Yet, here was Kuroo, giving his all, willing for another shot. 

"I'll let you think about it. Right now, we have to get you back before you dehydrate. May I?" 

Kuroo had his arms out. Tsukishima sighed, "Not like I have a choice."

Kuroo picked him up and walked towards the tanks. He climbed the steps and allowed Tsukishima to slip through his arms and into the water.

The water felt refreshing against his scales. Tsukishima looked at the surface, Kuroo's shadow still there. 

"Please eat something too. It'll help the gash to heal properly."

The words were muffled, but Tsukishima heard something different in the tone. It wasn't an order or a command, it sounded like a plead. At least it wasn't forcing. 

Why was Kuroo changing so quickly? Did he really want his trust?

Tsukishima sighed softly as he layed on his usual spot. He heard the necklace clink againt the stone. The goggles still hanged in the same place he left them.

 

What did Tsukishima had to lose? If he didn't trust them, how would he get out of the tank? How would he go home?

Might as well give it chance. If trust was his way home, then he would try.

But that seemed close to impossible to Tsukishima. 


	19. Long Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust takes time, but time seems like it's going by very slowly.

**Two days. **  
****

It had been two days since Kuroo had asked him to trust him. 

Tsukishima gave a grunt when he moved his tail, the pain still there. Tsukishima still hadn't been eating, so that doesn't really make it better. He's been called up twice to the surface, but he wasn't in the mood to go.

Time felt like it was purposely dragging to make him suffer.

 

Akaashi swam over to him, fish in mouth once again. He dropped it in front of Tsukishima and settled next to him. The older merman looked at Tsukishima.

"So, how did it go with the gash?" 

"I told you, it's fine, I just need to care for it more."

"But you aren't eating. So how can you treat it if you don't have enough energy?" 

Tsukishima sighed, hesitantly picking up the fish and taking a small bite. The familar flavor bursted in his mouth, his starving body asking for more, but he resisted. He placed it far away from himself

"There, I ate."

"Tsukishima, you want to get better right? Starving yourself won't help at all."

Akaashi nudged the fish towards Tsukishima once again. Tsukishima sighed. There was no point fighting against Akaashi at this point. He was right; a healthy diet would help him. So, Tsukishima hesitated for a moment before eating the fish. 

Akaashi gave a soft sigh of relief. Tsukishima saw the he was constantly glancing at the surface, his eyes darting back and forth. 

"Something wrong Akaashi?"

The merman looked at him, "Bokuto and the others said that they have a new fin for me. It's a relief, this one is not doing so well anymore," Akaashi said as he placed his hand gently on the replacement fin. 

The others? 

More humans? 

Just how many are there? Do they care for the other critters he saw? Or are they the ones who supposedly rescue? What do they do with them? What happens if the critters don't make it? What-

Tsukishima shook his head, pushing the thoughts back. "Akaashi what time is it?" 

"Around late afternoon."

Tsukishima groaned. It felt like it should have been night by now. The sun should have been setting, but it still shone through the crystal clear water. Ever since he accepted Kuroo's request for another try, it felt like time was going so slowly. 

Trust does take time, but it must be very long if the days feel longer.

 

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! We've got it!" 

Akaashi shot up at the first "hey" that Bokuto shouted. The merman was out of the water in seconds, leaving Tsukishima alone.

"Blondie, you come up too! Wouldn't want to miss the unveiling of Akaashi's new fin right?" Another voice shouted. 

Though the voice was muffled, it was no doubt it was Kuroo. 

Maybe he wanted to talk to him? Well, it's not like he's not interested in Alaashi's new fin, but the excuse to come up was a bit weak. 

Tsukishima sighed as he swam up slowly. If he didn't start now, it would never start. Trust does take time; hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years. But eventually it can be gained or locked away forever. Trust is an important thing to anyone, and cannot be given around so recklessly. 

He would have to be careful. Trust is very important to him, but if he didn't show it to the humans, he would be stuck here for a long time. 

Better late than never.

With that, Tsukishima finally breeched the surface.

 


	20. What's your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First step to take in trust is to introduce each other... properly.

When Tsukishima's head popped out of the water, he saw three other new humans. They were sitting down, except for one who was standing, tapping away at something. He had a strange hair color; brown and the blonde. It reminded him of Nishinoya, the similarity of having a part of hair a different color. 

Akaashi, who was on the platform, looked at the new replacement in Bokuto's hand. It looked better, definitely more stable than the one Akaashi currently had.

"Ta-da!" Bokuto exclaimed joyfully, "This one took Kenma a while!"

The brown-blonde, who was probably Kenma, looked up. "Yes. It took almost a year. Research an all included."

Another human, who was rather tall and had silver hair, nodded. "Kenma stayed up all those nights!"

"Well, you didn't let me go home."

"Geh! Lies!"

"You were always saying, "just a bit more". You just wanted to stay and look at the fish."

"No I didn't! Besides, it would have taken much longer if you didn't work those nights. It's not like you sleep anyways, you always stay up playing video-"

"That's enough."

The tall man closed his mouth, but his eyes soon locked onto Tsukishima. "Hey! You're the new guy here! Look at the scales..."

The man looked like he was about to reach out, till he suddenly jerked back. "Gah!" The man exclaimed as he rubbed his long leg. 

A man behind him, short and messy sandy hair, appeared. "Don't just go around touching people Lev!" 

"Yaku, you don't have to kick me though!" 

The smaller man, who was probably Yaku, just shook his head. "It's the only way."

The taller man, Lev, just whined. He sat back down, still rubbing the leg that Yaku kicked. Yaku turned to Akaashi, "But yes, the fin took a while since Kenma wanted to make it the best it could be."

Kenma looked up, "Bokuto was the one who requested it."

Bokuto sputtered, almost dropping the new fin, "Well, it's not like I requested it! I suggested it, y'know so that it can last!!" 

"He specifically asked for it."

"Kenma!"

Akaashi just gave a soft smile, "That's very thoughtful of you Bokuto."

Bokuto gave Akaashi a bright grin, "Yeah! Anyways, let's just get this on."

Tsukishima just watched Bokuto removing the old fin and replacing it. The new fin definitely looked better, and probably felt more comfortable. 

"What is your name?" 

 

Tsukishima looked towards Kuroo, who hadn't spoken at all during the time he was here. He stared at Tsukishima, as if he expected an answer right away.

"What?" Tsukishima asked sharply, trying to hold back the annoyance cutting his throat. He narrowed his eyes and stared back at Kuroo. 

"Well.. uhm.. we should get to know our names if we want trust, right?"  

Oh right. He forgot that's why he came up. 

"You go first. I never got a proper introduction."

"Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you. And you are?" 

"Hmm, I can't seem to remember..."

Kuroo gawked at him in surprise, "I told you my name, now it's your turn!" 

"I already knew your name, I've known ever since Bokuto shouted it on the boat," Tsukishima said with a smirk on his face. 

Kuroo crossed his arms and huffed, "You sneaky stinker."

Tsukishima snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. Kuroo stared at him, hard, not tearing his eyes away.

"I'm not looking away till I get your name."

"If I look away, I'll give you my name. Deal?" 

"Deal."

 

What Kuroo didn't know was that Tsukishima was great at staring contests. Hinata and Kageyama would always lose to him. Tsukishima gave a blank expression as he stared at Kuroo, eyes locking together. 

Kuroo's eyes seemed to be amber, but they seemed to be more of a really dark brown with ringlets of a golden color. They stared intensely at Tsukishima's golden eyes.

"Kuroo! Akaashi had said his name before!" Bokuto shouted, "It's T-"

Tsukishima didn't tear his eyes away, but he heard and felt a splash in the water. He could hear Bokuto bursting through the water.

"Akaashi! What had that for?!" Bokuto whined, rather loudly.

"You almost said his name! Let them have their fun!"

Tsukishima was focused in the amber eyes, which were beginning to water. Tsukishima almost let a smile slip, knowing that he had won.

And he was right once Kuroo clamped his eyes shut.

 

"Dang it!" Kuroo shouted as he rubbed his eyes.

Tsukishima smirked, satisfied with his win. "You lose." 

"No duh, Sherlock."

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, who was pouting. The man wanted to know his name. Why would he give it to him? 

Oh right. Trust. 

Tsukishima had to trust Kuroo in order to get home.

He sighed softly, "Tsukishima Kei."

Kuroo's head snapped up, "Tsukishima Kei?" he repeated.

Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo gave a smile, "It's a nice name."

Tsukishima shurgged, not having a comment on that. "Now you know," he said as he slinked back down to the tank.

 

The first step was complete. 

Now it would seem that trust didn't come with instructions. But if it did, it would be complex and confusing. 

In the end it leaves a question for the person.

Was it worth it or a waste? 

Tsukishima didn't mind either, but his heart dearly wanted it to be worth it. It would earn him friends, his way home, and memories.

But he pushed the thought back and locked them up, only focusing on the one thing that was important.


	21. A Provoking Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provoke; simulate or to give rise to an emotion (particularly a strong or unwelcoming one) to a person. 
> 
> Kuroo messed up, accidentally making Tsukishima's loneliness flood back.

Over the next week, Tsukishima had been going up to the surface to check on his tail. Kuroo on the other hand, had decided to make small talk in between. 

Here's what Tsukishima had learned; Kuroo played something called volleyball, liked a dish called pike mackerel, likes cats, and studied marine life. 

What Kuroo learned about him was just food and activities.

Tsukishima wasn't ready to talk about the ocean life, not yet. Soon but not yet. 

 

So as a new week started, marking three weeks since Tsukishima got here, Kuroo had popped the question he dreaded to hear.

"What's it like in the ocean?"

When Tsukishima heard the question, he nearly choked on the air he was breathing. He cleared his throat, "I told you already, hunting and small activities like necklace making and cleaning the reef," he said, hinting a bit of annoyance.

"I know, but I mean how is it like to _live _in the ocean? To have a a pod?__

Tsukishima froze at the last part. His pod was far away. Too far away for comfort. He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood. He didn't look up at all once he looked down. 

Kuroo sat by the water, "Hey, are you okay? We can talk, I'm a good listener."

Tsukishima only glanced slightly at Kuroo. The man had a kind face on, but his amber eyes were full with concern. It looked similar to when Sugawara sees Hinata crash into a reef harshly. 

Sugawara.. Hinata..

He missed them much more than he knew.

He felt the strange sensation of his eyes prickling, biting at the corners. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. 

"Not now, besides, you have other jobs here don't you?" he mumured as he sank back down into the water, joining the silence of the tank as he tried to forget about the question that taunted him. 

* * *

Kuroo messed up.

Or at least he think he did. 

Tsukishima looked upset, stressed, and provoked. He hit a minefield didn't he? Well, Tsukishima did just slink off into the water, leaving his excuse with Kuroo.

He zipped up the last part of his wetsuit, standing up in the locker room. Yaku and Lev went to do their rounds in the ocean, Bokuto was with the dolphins, and Kenma was fixing the pipes in the whale shark tank.

Kuroo didn't have anything else to do. He already did his rounds earlier in the morning.

Maybe he should just check on Akaashi. Bokuto usually did anyways.

 

He walked up to the outside tank, Akaashi already there. He was staring out to the ocean, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"What's up Akaashi?" Kuroo asked as he sat down. 

Akaashi's head turned towards him, "It's Tsukishima. He's been at the bottom of the indoor tank for a few hours. He just has his overthinking face on," he murmured. 

"How do you know that?" 

"Kuroo, I've known him for years."

"But he just got here three weeks ago!" 

"His pod is my pod, Kuroo."

Kuroo flinched at the sudden sharpness in Akaashi's voice. No wonder why Akaashi had been a bit protective of Tsukishima. The golden merman was his piece of home that he had for now. 

And Akaashi was Tsukishima's only reminder of home.

"Oh," Kuroo said quietly.

"He's worried about something, maybe you could go talk to him?" 

"But I won't make it any better."

"I talk to Bokuto when I need help."

"Bo is easy to talk to. Tsukishima isn't the best person at opening up."

"It just takes time."

Kuroo sighed softly, "Fine."

He snapped the goggles into place along with his oxygen mask. He dove into the water along with Akaashi. The merman lead him through the hatch -which they had left open since the mermen liked to switch back and forth- and point to a far corner. 

Tsukishima was there, head resting in his arms, tail curled up, and eyes staring off into space. Akaashi gave Kuroo a light pat on the back and left. 

Kuroo took a deep breath and swam towards Tsukishima. The merman must have not noticed, even when Kuroo sat next to him he kept his eyes on the wall. 

"Tsukishima?" 

The merman didn't even glance his way.

"I'm here.. if you.. um.. want to talk." 

Kuroo just pressed his legs against his chest, arms resting on his knees. He stayed silent, letting Tsukishima take his time. 

 

After what seemed to be a good ten minutes, Tsukishima finally spoke. 

"I miss them."

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. The cold look that he usually had on was gone. It was just a soft look in his eyes and a sad frown. There was a crease forming from Tsukishima furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Your pod?" 

Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo noticed that the merman was actually holding onto something. 

It was the yellow shell on his necklace. 

So that's what Tsukishima meant by making necklaces. Maybe his friend gave it to him? 

Tsukishima looked down, his eyes shut tightly. Kuroo knew it must have been a hard time for Tsukishima right now. His pod back in the ocean, his home far away, everything is just out of reach. 

And it was Kuroo who took him away. 

"Tsukishima, if you want some time to yourself, then go ahead. If you want to talk, I'm here," he said, giving Tsukishima a soft smile. 

The merman looked up at Kuroo. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but it was clamped shut quickly. He nodded. 

 

Kuroo swam back, head popping out of the water, taking in a deep breath of air. He climbed out, water dripping down his tan skin.

He had to fix it. He already said he would be there for Tsukishima, and promised him to get back home. 

**But what if he can't do either? **  
****

Kuroo scowled at himself, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Damn him and his risky actions. 

 


	22. Missing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto try to talk and reassure Tsukishima, but failed. Kuroo comes back to save the day.

Akaashi sighed as he rose out of the water. His friend had been staying put at the bottom of the tank for the past two days. He knew that Kuroo had told Tsukishima to get some time, but Akaashi was getting worried. 

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted as he approached him. Bokuto has a grin on his face, but it slightly faltered when he saw Akaashi's face. 

"Hello Bokuto."

"Is something wrong? You've got that face again."

Akaashi sighed. "What face?" 

"You know, the scrunched up in thought face," Bokuto replied, scrunching his nose, squinting his eyes, and pressing his lips in a thin line. 

"Is that how I look like?" 

"Sort of? Kind of? Maybe a bit..."

Akaashi sighed once againt, resting his arms arond the edges of the tank. "It's Tsukishima. He's been down there for two days. He's barely eating, he isn't even moving!"

"Akaashi you sound like a mom."

Akaashi stare at Bokuto with a blank face. "Let's just go talk to him."

Bokuto nodded, grabbing his gear and following Akaashi down the tank as he adjusted the mask.

 

They went to Tsukishima, who had stayed in the same place. It was true, Tsukishima hadn't even moved an inch. 

"Tsukishima?" 

The golden merman stayed silent. His eyes weren't even open. Akaashi could have sworn he didn't see his chest rise. He poked Tsukishima once, but he didn't even flinch. Akaashi frowned, checking his pulse and breathing. The merman nudged his friend with his head. 

"Tsukishima? Nod once if you are alive."

The merman nodded a small nod. Akaashi sighed in relief, "If you want to talk, we're here." 

Bokuto nodded at this, "Yeah! We'll be here.. so, don't worry!" 

"We're your friends, we'll be here."

Tsukishima didn't give a reaction or an answer. Maybe he didn't want to talk right now. 

Akaashi nodded his head to signal to Bokuto to leave. While they were heading back, they saw Kuroo. But it wouldn't do any better; Tsukishima didn't want to talk.

"Good luck to you bro," Bokuto said quietly with a nod. 

The man nodded as he headed towards Tsukishima. Akaashi could only hope he would be okay.

* * *

 Kuroo messed it up so he'll fix it. 

As he sat down next to Tsukishima on the rock, he pulled his legs to his chest. 

"Tsukishima, I know how you feel."

The merman flicked his tail upwards. Well, he got his attention. 

Kuroo took a deep breath, "I'm a marine biologist, but I went to school to learn what I know. I had to go to a university that was far from home, far from Tokyo. I haven't left Tokyo in a long time; I haven't left my family either. So when I finally took off to university, I felt sick."

He looked at Tsukishima. The merman had his golden eyes open. 

"I didn't know anyone there. Kenma, who I've known since I was a child, went to a different university to learn tech stuff. So he was far from touch too. I was so scared, so nervous. I felt lost there."

The merman sat up slightly.

"Until I met Bo. He was always there for me through those years. He helped with with homework and was always a great partner, even though we got carried away many time. He even introduced me to Yaku and Lev."

Kuroo took another deep breath, "It wasn't until my parents called me till I realized something. I still was missing a part of me. I was missing them. It just came crashing down on me; that my missing puzzle piece was far away. Until Bo told me something..."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that, tilting his head slightly. 

"We can be your family away from home. Friends are family too! We can be those people for you, we can be a spare piece till you get back!" Kuroo exclaimed, imitating Bokuto. 

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, "Tsukishima, until we get you back home... can we be that spare piece for you? "

* * *

Tsukishima's eyes widened. 

Never has anyone related to him like that before. And never has anyone made an offer like that. 

"I do miss them," he said after a few seconds, "I want to be with them already."

Gosh, when did he get so emotional? When did his ice cold heart thawed? 

"I'm missing them. I miss how we used to hunt, I miss how we used to swim, I miss how we used to make memories, I miss-"

It was like Tsukishima couldn't control his mouth anymore. The words just flowed out, every emotion dripping from his lips. He cradled his head in his hands. 

Oh, how could one disaster mess someone up so badly. 

Kuroo place a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. Even in the cool water, it was warm to the touch.

"Tsukishima, please, let us be your family away from home."

Tsukishima looked up. He could practically feel the soft eyes and smile behind the mask. He sighed softly. 

For trust, right? 

"Just until I get back home, alright?" 

He was going to regret this wasn't he? This was a mistake wasn't it? 

Tsukishima blamed his emotions for all this. Making him decide things that sounded terrible to him. 

Looks like his feelings and thoughts are in control now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past chapters I've been excluding what happened in the last days or weeks in Tsukishima's life since it's just boring stuff, it would just be filler. Just in case if you are wondering.


	23. Weird Family #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Tsukishima took the offer because he didn't mind them. Well, didn't mind them MOST of the time.

After that day, he actually didn't regret taking the offer. 

He surprised himself. 

After few days of "family" Tsukishima had realized that, they weren't that bad. Not THAT bad. 

Okay, so maybe they were a pair of idiots- Bokuto and Kuroo- but they weren't THAT bad. 

Well he tried to convince himself that. 

* * *

                                                             The Other Day.... 

Akaashi had been nudging Tsukishima for the past few minutes. He grumbled and had his back face Akaashi. It was too early to get up, way too early. He could feel it.

"Tsukishima, it's noon! Wake up!"

Okay, so it wasn't too early, but it was still early. 

"No."

"C'mon, get up, you can't just lay there."

"Yes I can."

Akaashi pulled Tsukishima by his tail, "You are going to have a productive day today!" 

"No. Please no. Let me stay in the dark corner alone and asleep."

Tsukishima could practically feel Akaashi glaring at him, "I thought we were going to hang out with the two guys. You said so."

"We are, but I need me time." 

"But you also need lunch."

At that moment, Tsukishima's stomach growled. Well, he did sleep for half of the day, so he skipped breakfast. Tsukishima sighed, "Food. Then sleep."

Akaashi blinked very slowly, "Why?"

"Because, I don't like social interaction."

"Of course."

Tsukishima snickered, "I'm just joking... partially." he told Akaashi as he swam up. Akaashi just shook his head in disapproval. Despite Tsukishima hanging out with him and the other two, Tsukishima didn't see them as family. 

Yet. Hopefully yet. 

 

Tsukishima rose out of the water, and nearly splashed water in Bokuto's face, who had appeared suddenly in front of him. 

"Hey, hey, hey Tsukishima! Long time no see!" 

"We just saw each other yesterday."

Bokuto blinked, almost going into thought -if it was possible-, but he shook his head, a grin replacing the frown that was there for a quick second. "I'm just happy to see you up here!" 

"I'm not happy to get a headache from seeing you."

Bokuto gasped dramatically, "Tsukishima, so cold! You don't like my face? I'm hurt!" 

Kuroo chuckled next to Bokuto, "You should be a bit more nice Tsukki."

Tsukishima slightly froze at the nickname. He shook his head quickly though, not willing to let his emotions get to him, "It's Tsukishima. And what about you Kuroo?"

"Me? Tsukishima, I've been helping the animals of the marine world! I'm always this kind." he said as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Says the one who took Bokuto's popsicle thing."

Kuroo gasped, "Why did you say that?"

Bokuto looked like he was ready to pounce on Kuroo, "Bro."

"Bro, no. Have mercy, I can get you another-!" 

But it was too late. Bokuto had tackled Kuroo, but instead of landing on the ground, they landed in the water. 

Right on top of Tsukishima.

 

He flailed around for a few seconds, the two men almost pushing him down, but he quickly clawed his way back up. He gasped, taking a deep breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut.

And gave the scariest death glare he had. 

"We're dead!" Bokuto shouted as he jumped out of the water and ran away, Kuroo shortly behind him.  

"Why are we even friends with them?" Akaashi had asked, questioning his own decisions as well.

"Maybe because they're the only options? Nevertheless, they weren't the best options."

"They aren't that bad."

 

Tsukishima had never answered to that. But he didn't necassarily disagreed. Kuroo and Bokuto weren't that bad. They reminded him of Kageyama and Hinata. How they would bicker of stupid things, fight for food, and just have endless energy. Akaashi reminded him more of Suga; the kind and caring side, but at the same time, is so tired and done with life. Well, Akaashi was dubbed Mom #2 by Nishinoya. 

So basically, these guys were Weird Family #2. 

So, maybe Tsukishima didn't regret this. Maybe he didn't mind them that much. Maybe they weren't so bad.

 

But it's always comforting to have someone behind your back, right? 

So yes, he didn't regret it at all. 

Okay, maybe a small portion of regret. But hey, 90 out of 100 still isn't too bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to post for the next two days because of ceremonies and presentations, so I apologize in advance!


	24. This Feeling in my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto hadn't realized how far down he pushed his feelings. 
> 
> I was able to post today! Since there are only five days of school left, it's going to be busy for me. And then the registration process and all that stuff, it's going to take a while. So, there will be days where I post and days where I don't. I apologize, but I'll be back on the daily updates soon! 
> 
> So for now, here's a little chapter about Bokuaka.

Bokuto still remebered it clearly. Every single little detail. It wasn't something he could just forget, because it changed his life. 

He remembered how heavy the rock was. He remembered how there was blood, red blood pooling on the floor. He remembered the weak voice of the merman saying, "thank you". He remembered wheeling him into the medical office of Kuroo. He remembered every single thing that day.

And everything beyond that.

His smile, his laugh, and the things only he would do so often.

But Bokuto hadn't realized he had fallen a long time ago.

It was when he saw the smile on his face after he said, "we'll do this together!". At that time, they've known each other for months. Which turned into years. 

Then it came crashing down after the news. 

It killed Bokuto to see him like that. Sad, lonely, hopeless, and lost. He wanted to help. He wanted to do something. 

But he was afraid.

Afraid that his emotions would get the best of him. That he would ruin what they had, instead of fixing it.

So he kept telling himself...

_Humans and merpeople can't be in love. Humans and merpeople can't be in love. Humans and merpeople can't be in love. Humans and merpeople can't be in love._

And so on.

But it was broken after today. 

 

For the past weeks, the three of them - Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Akaashi - had been hanging out as family. Well, "Weird Family" as Tsukishima named them once. But, he hadn't seen Akaashi smile in a long time. He hadn't seen a genuine smile. 

But now it flashed before him. The row of teeth, the crinkle around the edges of the eyes, the curl of his lips. 

**It was beautiful. ******

 

This feeling in his heart had been contained. Maybe for too long. Now it bursted out, reminding Bokuto of it all. 

_'You are in love with a merperson.'_

 

Tsukishima had just slinked back into the water, and Kuroo had left to take care of something. So now, it was just him and Akaashi.

 

"They're both doing better."

"Huh?" 

"Tsukishima and Kuroo. Tsukishima was so closed up almost a month ago. But, in these past weeks, he looks slightly better than he did before. And Kuroo... he isn't as mechanical as before. He's actually taking consideration in Tsukishima and how he feels! They're actually getting along!" 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi as the man splashed around, causing droplets of water to fly, sparkling in the sunset. But he hadn't realized that the end of the month was near. 

That would make it 2 years, 5 months, 4 weeks, and 3 days... that he had fallen for the blue merman. 

Or around that... Bokuto wasn't really good at keeping track of dates and stuff. 

  

"Yeah." 

Akaashi turned to him, a light smile of his face. Bokuto smiled, but his frown disappeared when he saw something. There were dark circles under Akaashi's eyes. 

"'Kaashi, you haven't had sleep?" 

The merman frowned, "Uhm..."

"You haven't."

The merman nodded. 

Bokuto frowned deeply, "Are they back?" 

He nodded slowly once again. 

"I thought they were gone a long time ago!"

"They came back once in a while, but it hadn't stopped."

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, "Akaashi, you need to tell me these things. I care for you, you know that right?" 

Akaashi's eyes widened for a fraction, but softened up, accompanying the soft sad smile. "I know, but I thought it would cause trouble..."

"Akaashi, it's not trouble! I just want you to be happy here."

The merman smiled, "Thank you for your concern."

Bokuto nodded, glancing at his watch, "I have to go, but take care of yourself, okay?" 

Akaashi nodded, waving his hand slightly, "Have a good day, Bokuto."

 

Bokuto watched as the merman slipped away. He could hear his own heart beat, thumping against his chest.

This feeling in his heart has been tucked away too long. Now, it was flooding out, endless and almost swallowing him whole. The emotion, the feeling, the thoughts, and the pure love he had.

But he had pushed it down too far. He had almost forgotten about it. He had almost let it slip past him. He almost lost it.

If there was anything he wanted, it would be to see Akaashi be happy.. forever. To be at peace and in love. He could show it to him. Or he could have his feeling rejected or accepted.

 

How he wished he had the courage to show it to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You have the most beautiful smile,_  
>  _You light up, I can see you for miles and ___  
>  _if you stay, we can stand at the edge of forever ___  
>  _How it kills me to see you get hurt, ___  
>  _You have no idea how much you're worth I ___  
>  _Would pay anything for the courage to say that ___  
>  **I love you. ******  
>  __  
>  __ **Reasons - Beth Crowley  
> **  
>  Can be found on Spotify and YouTube! I highly recommend that you guys listen to it!  
>   
> 


	25. Bro, help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto goes to Kuroo for advice. 
> 
> More of Bokuto dealing with his feelings!

Bokuto ran back to the break room, his heart still beating against his chest.

Everything that he had pushed away had finally crashed onto him. The realization waved over him, the thoughts rushed back, and the feeling filled his heart and mind.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," he kept repeating to himself, quickly and rapidly.

Kuroo sat there, a confused look in his face, "Hello to you too?" 

"Bro."

"Yes?" 

"You aren't busy anymore, right?" 

"Right. I just finished the last of my rounds. Why?" 

"Bro, help me!" Bokuto wailed as he sat next to Kuroo, hitting his forehead against Kuroo's shoulder. He looked up at his partner, who looked a bit concerned and very amused. 

"What's wrong Bo?" he asked, looking at Bokuto. 

"He's so pretty."

"Huh?" 

"He's so incredibly pretty."

"Ohhhh.... who?" 

Right. Bokuto had not told Kuroo about his feelings. He thought that it would have been better to keep it to himself. Bokuto had believed that he could deal with it. But it was quite clear, that he needed help. 

"Akaashi," he whispered softly, "it's Akaashi."

He saw Kuroo give his signature cat grin, "Ohoho? Is Bo in love?"

Bokuto hid his face in his hands. He could practically feel his face burning. "What do I do?" he whined, his voice muffled behind his hands.

Bokuto wasn't the best at confessions. He tripped up or messed it up. He would get really flustered and nervous- he nearly fainted once! So, how could he possibly confess to a long-time crush, that he had just realized he still loved him?

It sounded impossible.

"Be yourself and talk?"

"Kuroo, it's not that simple!"

"Be yourself, have courage, and talk."

"Kuroo!"

Bokuto hit his head against his friend's shoulder again. "I'm hopeless. This is hopeless. I should have asked Kenma."

"But Kenma is busy."

"I could have called him later. Maybe he has better advice?" 

"Are you saying my advice isn't good?" 

"It's way too simple! Shouldn't things like this be more complicated?" 

 

Bokuto thought to himself.. he wasn't like this before. In previous years where he confessed to girls or guys, he felt shy or nervous, but he wasn't this nervous! He felt like he could have a heart attack at any moment; it was even worse than fainting! He usually was more... collected than this.

He didn't know why, but Akaashi made him feel different.

When he was with other people he liked, he heart didn't beat so furiously. His breath wasn't taken away so suddenly. His face didn't heat up in seconds. That has never happened with others.

But Akaashi made him feel like this. He has been making feel like this for some time.

Love?

Was it that Bokuto truly loved and adored Akaashi?

 

"Bo, if you like him, just talk to him. Let him know how you feel. How long have you liked him?"

"A really long time."

"See? Your feelings have been trapped in there," Kuroo says as he pokes Bokuto's chest, "and it's time to let them out. Maybe not yet, but soon."

"See, now that's good advice."

"So... some of my advice is bad?" 

"Pretty much!" 

The two laughed at that. Bokuto took the advice to heart; take it slow. No need to rush and tell right away, he'll tell Akaashi soon. He just needs some time...

Wait.

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. Speaking about love has gotten Bokuto thinking...

Has Kuroo been in love? 

 

He hasn't seen him with anyone in a while. He hasn't even been dating in a while, right? Has Kuroo been neglecting love too? Love shouldn't be neglected!

Well... he did it for a while, but at least he realized it!

 

Bokuto turned to Kuroo and looked at him.

"Kuroo?"

"Hm?"

 

**"Do you know what love is?" **  
****

 


	26. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo questions his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! Graduation was yesterday and we had to practice the line up on previous days. Not only that, but I'm planning out another fanfic. I'll try to keep this updated!

****"Do you know what love is?"** **

 

 ****Kuroo stared at Bokuto for a rather long time. He had just given the man some advice on love, and now he was asking _him _about his love?__

That didn't make much sense.

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly, "What?" 

"Do you know what love is?" 

He hesitated for a moment, "A feeling? The deep feeling in your heart that makes you feel things you've never felt before?" 

Bokuto hummed at that, "When was the last time you've felt love?" 

 

Kuroo stopped. He held his breath, his gaze for glued onto Bokuto, and he didn't move. He was frozen. 

When was the last time he felt love? Like, have a girlfriend or boyfriend? 

 

Kuroo released the breath he held in, "I don't remember Bo. Good luck with Akaashi," he said as he passed, giving a firm pat on Bokuto's shoulder. He left before the man could get another word in. 

Oh but Kuroo does remember. 

He hadn't had a lover since Akaashi was found. So what was that? Three or so years? 

He had dated many in high school, but they ended up lasting a month or two. College was almost the same. While he worked here, he dated a few. 

But when Akaashi came, he was so enveloped in his work that he neglected his current partner. 

So they left him.

 

Kuroo had always felt that his job got in the way. It's not like he hated it, no, not at all. He enjoyed working as a marine biologist.

Maybe a bit too much. 

He never felt like he had enough time for anything else. He got here early in the morning, and leaves after sunset. Even on weekends, when he is supposed to be at home resting, he's still here. 

So maybe that's why he hasn't encountered love. Maybe he felt like time was too short for him. Maybe he felt like he was too attached to his job. Maybe he didn't want love-

No. That's a lie to himself. 

Love is a wonderful thing. 

 

No, it's not just a feeling. Love makes his stomach flip and turn. It makes his mind wander and think about cheesy things. He becomes soft and flustered - vulnerable. Love makes his feel alive, like a spark ignited in his heart. 

That what love is.

But Kuroo hasn't felt it in a long time.

 

Love is like a fire. If it isn't fueled, it won't keep burning. It would die out - gone in an instant. Love is passionate, firey, and warm. 

But the flames can become a threat and can potentially hurt. 

Was he afraid of that? There really is no reason to be... he hasn't experienced a bad romance. 

Maybe he just didn't think he was capable of loving right now. Maybe in the future, but not now. 

 

The fire in his heart isn't burning. For now, it's an ashy match- not functional, burnt out, and dead. 

But a simple spark can relight the fire in a new place.

 

 


	27. A Month to Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima had been in the tank for a month. But things feel like they are about to change.

**A month. A full month.**

He thought he would be out of here in a flash, but since he had been neglecting his health, the healing rather slowly. The scab almost covered the whole thing, a small part left. The pain wasn't as bad, just an occasional sting here and there. Maybe he'd leave soon, but he wasn't sure when.

 

Tsukishima look up at the surface, blue surrounding him as always. He had always thought that, the tank water blue was different from ocean water blue. Tanks were supposed to give creatures the false sense of living in somewhere like the ocean. 

He had no idea how Akaashi stayed so long in this "replica" of a reef. The ones in the ocean were much more.. natural. 

Yet, Tsukishima had finally accepted the tank, not just staying in one spot. The only thing he didn't like, was the invisible force that kept the water in.

He never dared to go near it. 

 

And the two idiots that brought him here... weren't that bad. Bokuto's energy and explosion of emotions could be handled. He had those good moments, but they were instantly shut down by a ridiculous thought.

Kuroo was really smart. A nerd on things called science and biology. Apparently, he had made discoveries in the ocean about reefs, but Tsukishima didn't know why that was so important to humans. It would make sense to get excited over reefs- if he was a merman. But humans getting excited over reefs?

That made no sense.

 

Lately though, they had been acting.. strange. 

Akaashi had been looking anxious. He looked stressed and worn out.. more than usual. Bokuto, seemed jumpy and nervous whenever the both came up. Kuroo looked like he was questioning his existance, though Tsukishima wouldn't blame him for doing so. 

 

For the past month, all four of them seemed.. calm. More at peace than in the beginning. 

Akaashi was definitely smiling more. Due to this, Bokuto look at peace, like if everything was right in the world. 

Kuroo was already strange to begin with. Giving care to someone he didn't know. Offering to be his "family". Making sure Tsukishima felt comfortable. It was strange.. Tsukishima hadn't been treated like that since he joined the pod.

Kuroo was sure something else.

 

But now they were sitting in silence. After a month, they were used to these periods; when they ran out of things to talk about. 

For some reason Tsukishima felt the urge to shout something.

This wasn't a comfortable silence. It was more of a tensed or awkward silence.

 

"Well say something!"

The three looked up at Tsukishima, looking shocked or dazed. He probably broke their train of thought.

"What's going on.. you guys look stranger than normal!"

Tsukishima's tail flicked up in frustration, making water scatter around. He was used to these silences, and he didn't mind them. 

But this one felt off and uneasy. It didn't feel right. 

 

Kuroo bit his lip, and Tsukishima could have sworn he saw a spot of red, "About what?" 

"Anything... this silence feels like it's killing us."

"Tsukishima, we're fine," Akaashi said, his voice attempting to be soothing. 

"No, something is wrong. Bokuto looks on edge, Kuroo looks like he wants answers about somthing, and you have darker eyebags. Somethings going on!" 

The three lowered their heads. He heard the click of a tongue, saw fiddling fingers, and blood drawn from lip bitting. 

Yep. Something was definitely wrong. 

 

Bokuto was the first to get up, "I've got work to do, so.. see you later."

"Me too," Kuroo says suddenly, standing up. He joined Bokuto as the left through the door. 

Tsukishima turned to Akaashi. The merman was still looking down. 

"I don't know what's going on either."

With that, the blue merman slipped into the water, leaving Tsukishima without an answer. 

 

Normally, he would shrug it off. He would tell them to save their emotional talks for someone who cares.

But for some reason, he cared. He wanted to help. 

Maybe he had grown.. fond of them after a month. He had always cared for Akaashi, but he grew to care for him even more. 

For some reason, he cared about the two humans as well. 

What's going on? 

What's happening? 

 

Tsukishima didn't know, but he felt like things were going to change.

 


	28. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with a side of overthinking, Kuroo finally gives Tsukishima an answer to his stress.

Kuroo felt like the day should be ending, but in reality, a few mere hours passed.

He felt strange. His mind was being cluttered with thoughts, as if a plant was growing in his head, but slowly running out of space. 

The look on Tsukishima's face... he looked upset. And so confused.

Like he was when he got here. 

But, those golden eyes had something else that they didn't have before. 

**Worry. **  
****

 

Kuroo had been standing in front of the door that lead to platform and deck of the tank. He had his red and black wetsuit on, goggles in hand. He planned to explain to the merman what happened.

But he didn't want to. Or he doesn't want to.

His mind is screaming at him, the thoughts clawing at the edges of his mind. All the clutter and mess trying to get out. 

_Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. But what if something goes wrong? It won't, he'll understand. What if he doesn't, he'll see me differently, right? It's stressing you.. it's about your love life, let it out. But he'll think as me as a loser and no-life.. complaining to him. Oh stop thinking that!_

All of his thought bubbles were tangled together, the worst mixing with the best. 

He really hadn't talked to anyone about love before, he had only given advice. But he had never talked about his love. 

Maybe he'll feel better if he told someone. 

 

With a deep sigh, he opened the door, his feet walking over the water that was on the floor. He grabs the oxygen mask that was left on top of the chair. He sits down, letting his legs dip into the water.

Yes, he'll be fine. Tsukishima would understand, he's human too. They share the same emotion, he's not a stranger to it. 

He dove into the water, heading for Tsukishima's usual spot. He passed by Akaashi, who was taking a nap.

A nap? This early? 

Strange.

 

But sure enough, Tsukishima was there, swimming around aimlessly.

"Hey Tsukki!" 

The merman turned around at the nickname, a scowl on his face, "It's Tsukishima."

Kuroo felt the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smile. The scowl just became amusing. It was amazing how his face could change from angry to angrier in seconds. 

He sat down on the rock, leaning against the wall. Tsukishima swam next to him a few moments later, settling next to him. 

"Talk to me. That's why you came, right?" 

The merman was looking right at him, his gaze piercing through his own eyes behind the mask. Kuroo sighed, taking in a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry for just going like that. It must have been frustrating being left without an explanation."

"Like hell it was," Tsukishima nearly spat out, but Kuroo could hear the merman trying to stay calm, "a lot of people have done that to me way too many times."

"Yeah. Sorry, once again."

"I'll forgive you someday."

Kuroo gave a light chuckle, "I can wait."

There was a period of silence before Kuroo spoke again, "Well, you're going to get my answer now. So, if you want to listen, then go ahead."

Kuroo didn't need to say that though. He could practically feel Tsukishima's gaze cutting through him.

"A situation came up with one of my friends. He said something about love, and of course I helped him with advice. But then he turned to me and asked "do you know what love is?". That just got me thinking and then it turned into overthinking."

"Love?" 

"Love."

Kuroo turned to look at the merman, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Tsukishima, you don't know what love is?" 

The blonde head looked up, "Well there's the love of family and friends or the love for something but, do you mean love for another person?" 

Kuroo nodded, "The love for someone else is like a burning fire. Or to put it in another way it's like coral. Coral can be strong and beautiful. But it can become gray and dull with damages and lack of care." 

"Oh."

"It's something important to humans. Love is something wonderful and beautiful. It can be a precious thing to us."

"It's like our pod.. kinda," the merman noted, "we care about them and protect them with our lives. Our pod is the most important thing to us mermen. I've heard and seen merpeople in love... but that was a long time ago. I can't remember when was the last time I saw an outside couple."

"Outside couple?" 

"Mhm. Our pod isn't our blood family. It's a bunch of friends that got together. I can certainly tell that there are a few merpeople in there that utterly adore each other. But I haven't seen other merfolk out there in couples."

So even merpeople had love. 

"I just feel like I'm missing that piece. It's not noticible until you realize it. Tsukki, it'll be sad if I never find love. After experiencing it before, it's like something I didn't know I needed so badly."

Kuroo could feel his voice quivering. How could a feeling drown him so much? 

"But, that's what I've been stressing over. Love. Love. Love. It really can be frustrating."

* * *

 

 He was shuddering. 

Kuroo was trembling, his legs visibly shaking, and hands twitching. 

Tsukishima didn't know what to do. Kuroo poured out his problems to him, but he couldn't just leave them floating in the air, right? 

What would Sawamura or Sugawara do? 

 

Tsukishima took in a deep breath and place a firm hand on Kuroo's shoulder. He looked at the mask that Kuroo had on, trying to find his eyes through the plastic. 

"It'll be fine."

"Huh?" 

"It'll be fine. You said it's like coral right? Coral takes time to grow. It can't be rushed or something won't turn out right. It may take months, weeks, days. Or even years. But it'll come eventually, there is no need to be worried."

He gave a firm pat on Kuroo's shoulder. Was that right? Did he do it wrong? 

He's motivated Yamaguchi a couple of times, but that was a while back. Oh, did he mess up? Kuroo didn't say anything at all! 

"Thank you, Tsukki."

Tsukishima was stunned by the pure response. He could hear his sincerity leaking through the voice. An honest and true thank you. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat, "It's Tsukishima."

Kuroo laughed a bit, his shoulders moving up, "I'll never get away with that will I?"

"Nope."

Kuroo chuckled, "I mean it though. Thank you."

The man nodded and waved as he swam up, the black and red suit dissapearing as he climbed out of the water. 

 

Tsukishima didn't need to be informed about the response though. 

He heard it clearly in his voice. He heard the emotions through Kuroo's voice. 

What was this?

Why was he so confused again? 

Why? Why? Why...

 

**Why did he care so much about him? ******


	29. Like a Ton of Boulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits him that Kuroo might be much more important than Tsukishima thinks.

Tsukishima looked up at the sunset. The day had been awfully slow, full of silences and the quiet ripples of fins and arms.

Ever since Kuroo had climbed out of the water, Tsukishima had been thinking. Thinkinh to himself, why did he cared so much suddenly? Why? 

Maybe it was because he wanted to make him feel better. No, that didn't sound right. Maybe he became sentimental? Possibly. Or had Sugawara somehow connected with his brain, switched minds, and made Tsukishima act like him? From the ocean? 

Nah.

 

Tsukishima tilted his head back, the water dripping from his head, and onto the platform. Bokuto and Akaashi were chatting away, Bokuto almost falling forward from sleepiness. Kuroo was sitting down, his amber eyes pointed towards the ocean, his mess of hair swaying lightly as a breeze hits him.

Out of the corner of Kuroo's eyes, they catch Tsukishima looking at him. He smiled softly, his hand giving a light wave as a "hey there".

Tsukishima looked away quickly. Shoot. Why was he staring now? It wasn't like a giant tsunami was going to wash them away. Why did he care so damn much about the lionfish headed human? 

 

Tsukishima glanced down at his tail, the fresh bandages sticking to his wound. His eyes widened in realization. 

Kuroo was much more important than he should be to Tsukishima. 

 

That feeling... the small feeling that was quietly chanting, "I'm here" behind the anger and frustration...

**Gratefulness. **  
****

When Tsukishima was caught in that net, he could have died. The strings were pressing so tighly against his torso and chest, cutting his oxygen. He could have suffocated. 

The cut as well... even if his pod had helped, they didn't have strong enough weapons to cut through. He would have died from blood loss. Or killed by a hungry predator.

So Kuroo... had actually saved him. 

He could have passed by... he could have ignored the stream of blood... he could have left Tsukishima to die. 

But, Kuroo Tetsurou had given him the chance to continue living. The chance to let him see his family once again, instead of dying and diving into the pool of emptiness. 

He cared for him since the beginning, even if it wasn't noticible or wasn't shown. He cared because he owed him his life. 

 

HECKING. 

So that man was important to him. That's why he cared so much. That's why that man, and his stupid face was so- 

Wait...

Was he in "love"? 

He did notice way too many small things about the man. And he did feel like he was smiling more than he should. More chuckles came out too... not to mention his heartbeat speeding up slightly, and looking forward to talking...

Nonononononononononono...

Yes? 

Maybe? 

No. 

Agh, he was confused again. 

 

Unsure of what to do, he dove down and splashed his tail. The water was directed right at Kuroo.

The man gave off a high pitched screech, "Tsukki! What was that for?!"

"For existing. And it's Tsukishima."

He dove back down quickly, swimming to his corner.

 

Gosh, he had a lot to think about didn't he?

Who knew that a human would be so much more than he should be to a merman?

Now that was a bit of a problem.  


	30. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to Akaashi's eyebags come out at night.

Akaashi watched as Kuroo shook his head, sending drops of water from his hair flying. He muttered about needed to keep his wetsuit until he left. Akaashi watched as Kuroo left. 

Bokuto on the other hand, was falling asleep, his head nodding forward and then jerking back before he fell completely. 

"Bokuto, you should go home."

Bokuto's head snapped up, "Eh? But I'm not tired. I can stay here," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why would you lie to yourself like that? Go rest Bokuto, you always come here in the morning anyways."

"Mpfh. You're not my mom. I'm a grown adult, I can decide when I go to sleep..."

Bokuto's head nodded forward again and this time, Bokuto fell into the water. 

Akaashi backed away as the water splashed up. Bokuto immediately shot up from the water, his hair drooping on his head.

"Akaaaaashiii! Why didn't you catch me or do something?" 

Akaashi covered his mouth to prevent him from laughing. Gosh, the man was a child. "You would have just dragged me down, Bokuto. Now go on, go home."

Bokuto muttured and grumbled as he climbed out. "Bye Akaashi!"

"Goodbye, Bokuto."

 

In reality, Akaashi wished Bokuto could stay longer. Bokuto had always been Akaashi's person to go to if he needed someone to talk to.

Talking to Bokuto allowed him to avoid the things that come at night. It made him feel much... safer.

He sighed as he dipped back down in the water. He swam to his sleeping spot across from Tsukishima. The golden merman was swimming in circles, mumuring something to himself.

Akaashi would go up to him, but he decided it would be best to leave him alone. Tsukishima also looked exhausted as he settled down, still murmuring to himself.

After a while, he layed there in silence, his chest rising and falling steadily.

 

Akaashi nestled his head in his arms. He didn't want to sleep, he really did not want to. But the exhaustion was getting to him, rolling in waves across him body, slowly making fall to sleep. 

He braced himself for what would come next. 

* * *

**It was dark. ******  


He couldn't see anything. Not yet at least. 

"Akaashi! AKAASHI!" 

He heard the screaming as always. His pod, hidden away from the humans, were yelling at him, exposing themselves. Sawamura was swimming towards them rapidly, Azumane and Tanaka following closely. 

Wait...

**This wasn't supposed to happen. **  
****

"No! Don't come over here!" He screamed, wriggling even more under the stone he was trapped under. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were striked by the three mermen, flying off somwhere else. He felt the boulder getting heavier and heavier. 

The other men that were with the two, had grabbed Sawamura and Azumane, but they weren't Yaku and Lev. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to have dissapeared.

This wasn't like last time. 

This time, they were some other people.  

"Look at this. A real beauty, isn't he?" The man murmured to his partner, sliding his finger down the side of Sawamura's face.

No. Could it be... a hunter?  

**This wasn't a normal... this wasn't supposed to happen. **  
****

 

More hunters appeared. And more... and more. 

They were holding back his pod. Sugawara was desperately trying to rip his arms away from the man, making Sawamura's eyes glassy, a snarl forming on his face. Hinata and Kageyama were putting up a good fight, but it ended with Hinata breaking into sobs. Nishinoya ended up being held back with straps, along with Tanaka. Yachi was trembling, but Shimizu was trying to comfort her from a distance. Yamaguchi and Ennoshita stayed silent, not daring to do anything. 

But it was Tsukishima who was fighting the most. He was scratching, bitting, and thrashing. His eyes were filled with anger and fury. His golden friend was being restrained by three men. 

"Oh my, look at the beautiful bunch we have. Even some mermaids. How lucky." 

Akaashi's lips curled into a snarl, "Leave them alone!" 

The man's head snapped towards Akaashi, "What can you do? You're stuck there, and we'll leave you there. You're going to die anyways." 

Just as the man was about to leave, a fist contacted with the man's face. 

It was Bokuto. Kuroo was right behind them. 

"Leave them alone."

The man bitterly laughed, "You can't do anything either."

The man nodded his head, sending to men to attack Bokuto and Kuroo. The two men looked like they were in shock, but Akaashi noticed why. 

**Blood. **  
****

There was blood mixing in with the blood he added into the ocean. 

He watched in horror as Bokuto fell with a thud into the sand, Kuroo falling next to him. 

"It was nice knowing you three. A true pleasure. And thanks... for this lovely pod." 

Akaashi layed there in shock, watching as his family was taken away. He heard the screams of his name, until he saw them no more. His stomach twisted as he looked down at the two bodies. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, his pod... 

No.. no...

**"NO!" **  
****

His cry echoed around the ocean that seemed so lifeless to him now. 

* * *

Akaashi shot up from his sleep, gasping loudly and shuddering. 

That wasn't the normal nightmare. The one that he always saw was him being crushed. Crushed by the boulder over and over again.They never found him, and he sent his pod away before the two men saw them.

They weren't supposed to get caught. Bokuto and Kuroo weren't supposed to die.

He cradled his head in his hands, still shuddering from the horrid nightmare. 

 

It was the things that come out at night that Akaashi hated. He hated the black things called nightmare. 

And he hated himself for not doing anything about it. 

He had to act soon, he just had to. 

Or else the nightmares would consume him completely.


	31. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing that always comforts Tsukishima's pod...

Tsukishima heard heavy breathing. And then a very loud gasp. 

He was a very light sleeper, so he could hear everything clearly. He heard a stream of words being muttered. He felt the water around him stir, just a bit. 

Tsukishima sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. He looked in the direction of were Akaashi was sleeping. 

Or where he usually was sleeping. 

His friend was up, leaning against the wall. Tsukishima could hear the sharp breaths being taken in, and saw that Akaashi was visibly trembling. 

Something was wrong.

 

Tsukishima swam over to Akaashi, careful not to make any sudden moves. He didn't want the merman to have a heart attack. He slow and quietly settled himself, turning his focus to his friend. 

"Akaashi?" 

The blue merman didn't say anything as his head shot up. He looked at Tsukishima, his eyes frozen, filled with terror and horror. But they quickly flooded with relief. Akaashi was still trembling as he pulled Tsukishima into a sudden embrace. 

"You're okay.. you're okay.. we're fine," Akaashi mumured, his head resting on Tsukishima's shoulder. 

Normally, Tsukishima would ask someone to let go if they embraced him. But, Akaashi seemed to be shaken by whatever happened. 

And Tsukishima was his source of comfort right now. 

"Hey, did something happen?" he asked, his eyes looked at the mess of black hair on his shoulder. 

The merman didn't answer. 

What could have happened at this hour? The fishes wouldn't harm them. And Akaashi wouldn't be this nervous from a cut or a small injury from coral. What would have made Tsukishima wake up suddenly....

A nightmare. 

Tsukishima looked at Akaashi again, "Was it a nightmare?" 

After a few moments, he felt Akaashi nod his head. 

"What was it about?" he asked tentatively a few moments later.

There was silence in response. Tsukishima felt Akaashi tremble against him, the sharp intakes of breaths coming back.

"Take your time... we've got all night."

 

After a while of trembling and Akaashi digging his nails into Tsukishima's back, he finally talked again.

"I.. always have these nightmares. It's usually me being crushed... but not being saved. B-but.. this time.. it was much worse," he barely whispered out, his voice shaking.

Akaashi took a breath before going on, "I was under the boulder... but our pod came out and attacked Kuroo and Bokuto. They weren't hurt, but they were pushed away. A-a-and then... hunters came. They took all of you... they took all of you away..." 

His voice started to tremble even more. 

"They killed Bokuto and Kuroo. They killed them, and then they took you guys... and left me to die in horror." 

His friend held onto him tightly. Akaashi's chest shuddered, hitching and stuttering from holding sobs back. His friend was terribly shaken. 

"But we're alive. You are, Kuroo and Bokuto as well. Our pod is still alive too."

"I know... but it was so.. awful."

"It wasn't real Akaashi. We're still here in reality."

Akaashi sniffled, "Mhm." 

Tsukishima heard Akaashi's breathing go back to the steady rhythm. He sighed softly, allowing Akaashi to take his time to calm down. 

"Tsukishima?" 

"Hm?" 

"It's a silly request... but.. can you sing Sugawara's lullaby?"

Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly at that. Sugawara's lullaby...

He hadn't heard it in a while. 

 

 

* * *

Sugawara had a lullaby for the newbies who came to their pod. Tsukishima had first heard it when Hinata had trouble sleeping. It was his first time away from his original family. 

"Now, now Hinata. It'll be alright." Sugawara had murmured soothingly, "We'll protect you and the others."

Then he heard the soft and sweet voice singing softly. Tsukishima hadn't fallen asleep either, but the lullaby was making his eyes droop. 

He felt safer when he heard it. 

And so did the others. 

It comforted them greatly. 

Sugawara's lullaby, was something they would never forget.

* * *

 

Tsukishima looked down at Akaashi, who was still clutching him. He sighed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips from remembering Sugawara's lullaby. 

"If it'll make you feel better... okay."

It was Tsukishima's turn to embrace Akaashi, trying his best to be comforting. He took in a deep breath, and released it. 

_"Oceans wave, from sea to bay, each and every single day.."_

He sang the song as soothingly as possible, the words falling out in the familiar tune. 

_"The fish swim out to go and play.. all going on their own way.."_

He looked down at Akaashi. He was relaxing.

_"Sweet child, please don't cry, I'm never going to wave goodbye. I'm here to stay forever and ever, there is no life out there that is better..."_

He ran his hand gently through Akaashi's hair. Sugawara always did that. 

_"I love you, I adore you deep in this ocean blue. It's simply true; I cannot live without you..."_

He hummed the tune softly as it reached the end. Akaashi's eyelids were falling. 

_"Sleep my sweetheart... we'll never be apart. I'm here.. I'm here to stay forever.. and ever." ___

Tsukishima gently placed Akaashi down. _"Sleep... sleep... hush sweet child and sleep..." ___

____

As he sang the last part softly, Akaashi's breathing slowed down, his chest rising and falling steadily.

____

____

Tsukishima settled next to his friend, draping his tail across Akaashi's blue one. He actuallh did it. He comforted someone. 

____

He sighed softly as he was drifting off as well. Tsukishima hoped he made a slight difference. 

____

Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi before his eyes closed. 

__**"Sweet dreams, Akaashi." ******_ _


	32. A Voice like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A siren can attract ships to their rocks with their song, causing them to crash and die.  
> Kuroo thinks his heart just died.  
> Yep he's dead.

When Kuroo left the lockeroom, towel draped over his neck and hair soaking wet, he didn't expect to hear faint voices. 

Bokuto was still in the lockeroom, but everybody else probably left by now. Kuroo and Bokuto only stayed late because they had to clean up the place. 

But there shouldn't be anyone else. 

 

So, curiously, Kuroo followed the faint sound. It became clear and louder as he got closer. He stopped suddenly before he was in front of the glass.

The tanks? 

But Tsukki and Akaashi were usually asleep by now. 

Kuroo stood by the side of the glass, makng sure that his shadow or himself wasn't visible. He peeked out, peering through the glass. Their voices were a bit muffled, but clear enough for Kuroo to understand what they were saying. 

He saw Akaashi, clinging to Tsukishima. And trembling? Tsukishima was asking the blue tailed merman some questions, which Akaashi nodded to. 

There were silences, then some talking, then more silences. Akaashi started talking again, voice shaking and stuttering. 

In response, he saw the golden merman trying to sooth him, which seemed to work. Akaashi's trembling went down, washing away the tension too. 

Then Kuroo heard this;

"I know it's a silly request... but can you sing Sugawara's lullaby?" 

A lullaby? Sugawara? Who? What? 

"If it'll make you feel better.. sure."

He saw Tsukishima embracing the merman, making sure he was relaxed and calm. Then his lips parted, words falling out.

Kuroo's heart stopped. 

 

The golden merman was singing softly to Akaashi. Each line had a particular sweetness and tenderness, which even made Kuroo feel at peace.

But it was the voice.

He never thought that Tsukishima singing would be so.. nice. His voice was like honey. Smooth, golden, sweet. 

**Absolutely perfect. **  
****

He thought that Tsukishima was great when he comforted Kuroo. He thought that Tsukishima was amazing for the way he cheered Akaashi up after all these years. He already thought the merman was one of the best things he encountered when he became his friend. 

But this topped it off. 

It was absolutely beautiful.

 

He felt his lips curl into a smile as Tsukishima continued. Kuroo could practically feel the kindness radiating from where he was. Since when was Tsukishima like this? 

Kuroo stepped away once he saw the two sleeping. 

It reminded him of a siren. Sirens were creatures who would sing their song to attract ships and the humans on board to their rocks. This would kill them. 

Yep. Kuroo's heart had been destroyed like a ship. 

Indeed, Kuroo was dead. 

But he didn't mind. The voice like honey could kill him any day. He wouldn't mind hearing it over and over again. 

 

He smiled to himself, feeling rather light and warm after he left the room, the faint glow from the lights casting a shadow before him. 

 

And when Kuroo got home and lied down on his bed, he felt like he could sleep in peace when he remembered that song and that voice. 


	33. He Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto gets his best ideas at the crack of dawn. This time, it's a confession idea.

It was around 5:30 AM when Bokuto jumped out of bed and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" very loudly. 

He cracked his knuckles before he scribbled down a few items. He quickly punched in the numbers for Kuroo's cellphone. Kuroo picked up two rings later.

"It's too early to call Bo... couldn't you have waited?"

"I have an idea and I don't want to lose it!"

"Is it another food combo? Because combining soy sauce, ramen, and soda ice cream wasn't the best-"

"No! A confession of love!"

"To Akaashi?"

"Mhm!"

"What is it?"

Bokuto quickly explained what it was. He pointed out the important parts, and left the small details for later. Kuroo was agreeing so far. 

"You think it'll work?" 

"It'll be fun! Trust me, he'll like it!" 

"If you say so. When will this be done?" 

"Two days from now. You need to do a check up on Tsukki, don't you?" 

"I haven't done a proper one since he got here."

"Perfect! Then you can go do the check up two days from now. It would be best of Tsukki was away from the tanks for a while."

"Makes sense. See ya bro."

"Wait! I didn't finish-"

Kuroo hanged up on him. He probably was either too tired to keep talking, or thought that Bokuto didn't have anything else to say. 

 

Bokuto threw his uniform on; a white polo with a little blue fish on the left side and blue pants. He grabbed his ID and keys, heading to his car. Since he was up this early, he might as well go to work already.

When he turned on the radio, every channel had on some mushy love song. Bokuto hummed along to one as he pulled out of his parking space. 

 

As he arrived, he kept smiling to himself. The idea would be perfect. Merpeople had to have fun too, right? So what would be better than this? 

It all worked out, both for Akaashi and Bokuto. He would just have to get the items and things later today or tomorrow. 

 

He opened the doors to the back door, then the doors to the two tanks. As he pushed the door open, he saw Akaashi amd Tsukishima, still sleeping peacefully. 

Bokuto smiled. The two seemed happier than they were before, even if it was just a bit. That made his heart swell, joyful over how far they have gotten. 

 

He walked to the lockeroom, where not surprisingly, Kuroo was. Kuroo had always gotten there before him, since he lived much closer.

"You're going to need help shopping later, right?"

"How did you know?!"

"A hunch," his friend said, his signature cat grin already forming on his lips.

Bokuto flashed his own grin, "Well, I do need help. So we have to leave a bit earlier than usual. Ya know, since we always stay after hours." 

Kuroo nodded as he slipped on his wetsuit, "Do you have everything planned?" 

"Spots, items, and words. I got everything!" 

"And confidence?" 

"I got that too!" 

"Hopefully it doesn't fly away at the last moment."

"Hey!"

Kuroo chuckled, "Sorry not sorry." 

Bokuto pouted, "I'll be able to do it, watch me!" 

"Alright, alright. I believe in you bro," Kuroo said encourangingly as he slapped Bokuto's back. 

Bokuto zipped up the last of his wetsuit and walked out to the platforms. He really couldn't stop smiling. His idea was just one of the best he had have. 

Most of his confessions of love were just said right to the person's face. But he wanted this to be special. 

He hadn't felt this much love for someone before. 

 

What better way to tell him, than a treasure hunt in the tanks? 

The plan itself would be a bit tricky, since he had to place things in the tanks, while the mermen are there. So he had to be really careful.

 

But Bokuto has a plan, and once he has one, it always goes into action.  


	34. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A treasure hunt to find the message.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto fidgeted in his seat. The man was fiddling with his fingers and playing with his clothes.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wanted to reach out and ask what was wrong, but Bokuto kept moving around so much. He followed where he was going, his eyes glued onto Bokuto. 

For the past two days, Bokuto had been acting strange. He would leave earlier than normal and he didn't talk to Akaashi as much. Not to mention that he had been more jumpy. Akaashi also saw things in his hands one time, but when he asked what they were, Bokuto just ran out. 

 

Akaashi looked up when he heard the door open. Kuroo was closing the door behind him, a smile on his face as he waved at the two. Akaashi waved back while Bokuto just gave a nod. 

Kuroo knelt by the platform, "Where's Tsukki?" 

"He's coming," Akaashi said as he pointed to the water near Kuroo. 

And right when Akaashi said those two words, Tsukishima popped out of the water, making Kuroo stumble back from the sudden appearance. 

"Tsukki! You need to warn me next time!" 

"It's Tsukishima," the merman said blandly.

"I know, I know. Anyway, come along Tsukishima! We must go on an adventure!" 

"An adventure?"

"Yes, we must journey off to get a check up!" 

"That's not an adventure," Tsukishima said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He slid onto the platform a few seconds later. 

"It's the journey of health," Kuroo claimed, placing his hand over his heart. "Now let's go!" He scooped Tsukishima up, making the merman flail around for a bit.

"Kuroo. Warn me next time, geez."

"You didn't warn me, so I won't warn you," Kuroo said as he walkes away. He stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima. 

Akaashi could gave sworn he saw a smile on Tsukishima's face. 

 

As the door closed, Bokuto jumped up. His grin was back on his face and he looked down at Akaashi with joy. 

"Akaashi! I made a game for you!" 

"A game?" 

"Well, it's a treasure hunt, but it's like a game!" 

So this is what he has been doing for the past two days. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that, "A treasure hunt?" 

"Yes! It's when you are given instructions or riddles to find items. It's fun, trust me!" 

Bokuto pulled out something with writing on it, "I laminated the paper so that it wouldn't get ruined. But this tells you where to find it through small clues. The items will create something!"

"Create what?" 

"You'll see."

Akaashi smiled. It sounded like a fun thing to do. "I'll be off then." 

"Good luck 'Kaashi!" 

 

Akaashi dove into the water. He looked at the "laminated paper" and read the first few words. Merpeople could read, since they wrote names, letters, and learned about these things from their parents.

"The first letter can be found where the rocks stand tall and mighty."

He immediately headed over to the coral. Next to the biggest piece of coral, was a tall and smooth rock. Bokuto said that it had been there since he started working. 

And there he saw it, the letter "I" at the base of the rock. It was in a bag of some sort, so he just picked it up, bag and letter. 

"Climb the wall to find the next two." 

By climbing the wall, Bokuto probably meant the supporters that were installed when Akaashi didn't have the replacement fin. He twisted around the corals to get to it. 

And it went on like this. The simple clues would lead Akaashi to two or three letters. He had an I, two O's, and a few other letters. He now needed the last three. The paper said that he should have fifteen. 

But the clue stumped him.

"Find the pair of black goggles to complete the game!" 

Goggles? Kuroo's goggles were red and Bokuto had blue ones. So, it couldn't be on the surface. He hadn't seen anyone else with black goggles before. 

He went back to the indoor tank. He looked around, even in the little cave in the back of the tank. But he didn't see it until he looked by the coral reef again. 

There it was hanging. A pair of black goggles. They looked familar... didn't Tsukishima had a pair like these? 

He picked up the last letters and swam back to the indoor tank, going straight to the surface. 

"Did ya find everything?" Bokuto aksed in a chirpy voice. 

"Yeah. It was a bit of trouble, but I managed. A good way to strech the fins and to have some fun," he said with a grin. 

"Well, now you make a sentence with the letters!"

Akaashi dumped the letters onto the platform and started to arrange them. Each time, he would make gibberish or something that didn't make sense. 

Until he saw the letters of his name. 

"Akaashi."

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, picking the Y, O, and U. "You". He pushed that to the side. The last letters he had were L, V, E, I, and O. He didn't really see any words in there.

"You're almost there 'Kaashi!" Bokuto exclaimed encourangingly.

He only noticed one word he could make. So, he went with it.

"Love"

He looked at the remaining letter and the three words. He stared at them, until it all clicked together.

Slowly, he rearranged the sentence. His heart thumped against his chest, and his hand trembled slightly. He could feel the heat rising to his face as he placed his name at the end of the sentence.

He smiled. A small laugh escaped from his throat.

"Bokuto... out of all the ways, this is cheesy!" He said through laughs. He covered his face with his hands, his laughter muffled against them.

His emotions just exploded. And it was through one sentence. 

 

**"I love you Akaashi" ******


	35. An Explosion of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo is happy, Akaashi is happy, and they are at peace.

"I love you, Akaashi."

Akaashi's face was burning in his hands, laughter still crawling out of his throat. The confession was cheesy, but it was so... Bokuto. Of course he would do something like this! 

"Well, it was this or this," Bokuto said as he pulled out his device. He tapped something and a song started to play. 

__"Annd IIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.. WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUU"_ _

Akaashi's smile widened even more, his laughter muffled against his hands once again. It was so cheesy. But it was adorable. 

It was so Bokuto. 

 

For the longest time, Akaashi had appreciated and adored Bokuto. He helped him in his toughest times, made him laugh, and kept him company if Kuroo or Tsukishima wasn't with him. Bokuto was techinically the first human he met, since he found out that it was Bokuto who pulled him out and tried to sooth him. 

At first, he thoughy that humans would be scarier. Terrifying creatures that would kill them. 

But, then he met Bokuto and Kuroo. 

They were dorks and they could be a bit stupid, but Akaashi still appreciated them. That's when he learned that not all humans are bad. 

Especially Bokuto. 

He's the best. 

 

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, who was waiting for a response. He was fidgeting, rocking back and forth while fiddling with his clothes. 

"Bokuto... I-" his face became red once again, "I love you-"

But before he could finished his sentence, Bokuto swept him up, almost throwing him over his shoulder. He was laughing, a loud booming laugh, and his grin was wider than ever. 

"Do you really 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi nodded, holding onto his shoulders for support. The man smiled even more.

"I was nervous that you wouldn't! But, now I'm glad that you do!"

Bokuto gave his a tight hug before he placed him back in the water. He was still smiling, kneeling by Akaashi.

And Akaashi would make that smile even wider.

 

Without even thinking, Akaashi leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Bokuto's lips. He hid his face again in his hands, burning from the blush.

When he peeked through his fingers, Bokuto was sputtering and red. He was looking around, and playing with his clothes, flustered from the sudden action.

"Akaashi! I was supposed to do that!"

"I got there first."

"Akaaaashiiii!"

Akaashi chuckled, then he smiled again. 

It was a huge explosion of emotions. 

 

He felt light and warm. His heart was beating rapidly, still excited from what has happened. Akaashi could feel the heat from his face on his hands. This was probably the happiest he has been. 

But he also realized that for the first time, he didn't miss the ocean as much. 

He wanted to go home ever since he got here. Akaashi never realized that hom could be a person, not a place. 

And Bokuto felt like home. 

Happy, sweet, welcoming, and warm. Akaashi had found his home away from the ocean. 

 

Bokuto was still smiling, along with Akaashi. He could see Bokuto's golden eyes gleaming with joy. 

Akaashi was happy, Bokuto was happy, and for once he didn't feel stressed or worried. Even his tiredness went away. 

He felt at peace, and that was all that matters. 


	36. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's past life makes himself identify as a Cherry Bomb: a young person who gets into a lot of trouble. He tells Tsukishima about
> 
> Inspired by the song, and one of Kuroo's jams in this story, Cherry Bomb by The Runaways!

Kuroo wrapped Tsukishima's tail in lighter bandages. The wound was almost healed, it was just that one stubborn part that didn't close up. But soon enough, it would be all better. 

Tsukishima sat up in the tub of water, "Are we done now?" 

"Just a few more regular tests, bear with me Tsukki."

"It's Tsukishima." 

Kuroo chuckled. Yep, he wasn't going to get away with that anytime soon.

"So Tsukishima, tell me more about you," he said as he check the merman's breathing and heartrate.

"About me?" 

"Yeah! I've told you a bit about me, so now it's your turn." 

"Oh. Well..."

Tsukishima talked about the ocean. His favorite type of coral, fish, weather, game, and environment. But then he started to sidetrack to his family. He talked about their leader, who was collected and brave. He talked about their second in command, who apparently was the "mom" of the pod. With an annoyed look on his face, scrunching his nose a bit, he talked about the dynamic duo of their pod. Apparently, they got lost all the time and would scare their food away. 

Kuroo still can't believe how much Tsukishima had opened up to him. It was surprising, really. He thought that he would have been killed by now. 

"Kuroo? Were you listening?" 

"Hm?" 

"I asked you to tell me about you. It's your turn again, right?" 

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose." 

Kuroo checked a few other things while he spoke, "I already told you that I had a bunch of relationships in highschool right?" 

"Mhm."

"Well, I got into a lot more trouble than just relationship wise. But that was more in college. Highschool, I wasn't bad, but I wasn't good. I kept my grades up, college prep classes, the good stuff. Outside of school, now that was when the "fun" happened. Or at least young me found it fun."

"Fun?" 

"Yep. We would sneak out late at night to hangout at the skate park. It was like a crazy party, but in a skate park. That was the minor stuff. The worst thing I have done, was renting a motorcycle and taking it on a joyride." 

"That doesn't sound good."

"It was wild. When my parents found out, they got so mad. I was grounded for what seemed like forever!" 

Kuroo laughed a bit at his own past. He wasn't the smartest person back then. 

"But the real fun started in college. When I met Bokuto."

"Oh dear."

"You better believe it. Pulling huge pranks and tricks on other kids, messing around at parties, ruining dorms, etc. And by ruining dorms, I meant that Bokuto would leave a hole in our wall from trying to touch the ceiling. He jumped too high, stumbled, tried to avoid getting his face hit on the wall with his foot, and the foot went through the wall.."

"Oh my god."

"And ya know, in college parties they bring alcohol. When the booze is in, welp. It's all over. We got a bit tipsy."

"Tipsy?" 

"Yeah. It just means that we acted strange and weird. We couldn't walk right and we did a lot of stupid things."

"Not far from the usual."

"Hey!" 

Tsukishima laughed a bit. "Was what you did that bad?" 

"It was a decent level of bad. But, I was good in classes and had excellent grades, so I made it. I'd rather not say the really bad things we have done, though. But, as the master of provoking, I am a troublemaker. A Cherry Bomb."

"Cherry Bomb?" 

"It's from an english song. Well, a reference from an english song. It's pretty catchy. But, Cherry Bomb refers to an young person who gets into a lot of trouble. As an even younger kid, I was a troublesome person too."

He talked about his younger days. Making his parents come in for conferences with the kindergarten teacher, getting a detention for trying to out smart the science teacher, spiking volleyballs into the faces of people he hated, and so on.  

"You really are something else," Tsukishima said quietly.

"Yep! Now back we go," he exclaimed, picking Tsukishima and heading back to the tanks.

 

When they got there, he opened the door very quietly and entered silently. Bokuto and Akaashi were there, happier than ever. Well, at least he thought so. Akaashi was grinning while Bo looked like he had a heart attack.

Kuroo allowed Tsukishima to slip through his hands and into the water. He walked over to the shocked man and pushed him into the water

He flailed around, landing into the water with a big splash. Bo shot up quicker than a cat pouncing on yarn.

"Kuroo! Bro!" Bokuto wailed as he complained about how he ruined the moment. Akaashi was stifling, probably containing his laughter.

.

Kuroo on the other hand, was laughing out loud. He held his arms around his stomach and laughed.

Yep, he wasn't ashamed. He didn't mind causing some trouble, After all, he was a Cherry Bomb at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Daddy! Hello Mom!  
> I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
> Hello world, I'm your wild girl!  
> I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! 
> 
> Cherry Bomb- The Runaways


	37. Little Did He Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did Kuroo know, he had fallen for him. Even after he said his heart was destroyed, he didn't think he had fallen. Oblivious child. But Bokuto is there to remind him!

As the day ended, Kuroo headed towards the locker room, along with a very cheerful and giddy Bo. He smiled at his friend. This was the happiest he had seen Bokuto since graduation.

He opened the locker room door, opening his locker and he zipped down his wetsuit. 

 "So, what about you Kuroo?" Bokuto question as he dried his hair with a towel.

"What about me?" He replied, throwing his wetsuit in the swimsuit dryer they had. 

"When are you going to confess to Tsukishima?" 

Kuroo sputtered, almost slipping on the slippery floor. 

"Confess?" 

 "You like him, right?" 

 "I do?" 

 Bokuto looked like he wanted to scream. "How oblivious are you to your own emotions?" he whisper shouted. 

"Hah?" 

"Oh my gosh Kuroo." Bokuto almost yelled out, facepalming himself. "And I thought I was bad at this."

"Wait what."

"Okay, Kuroo," Bokuto said calmly, "you like Tsukishima."

Kuroo allowed the sentence to go throught the thinking process. He liked his singing, he liked his personality, but had he fallen for him? And he didn't notice?

That doesn't sound right.

"Kuroo, the other day you were fawning over his singing. You told me right after it! 'Oh my gosh it was so beautiful, you should have heard it! It was like a siren and I think my ship just crashed and I died. Bro, it was perfect'," Bokuto exclaimed, imitating Kuroo. 

He did say that. His heart practically stopped during that. But, that wasn't enough to fall, right? A lot of people say that to other singers...  

"Or when we had lunch. You talked about him for the whole time. How caring he actually is, how he has different ways of showing emotions, and so on."

Kuroo did remember that. But that still wasn't enough... it was like a compliment, right? 

"Oh, little did you know Kuroo, you noticed the little things."

"The little things?" 

"About Tsukishima. How he folds his hands when something is troubling him, how there's a crease when he furrows his eyebrows, how he flicks his tail when he gets angry or frustrated, and there's more you told me!" 

Like how he has small freckles on his cheeks, though they are barely noticable. Or how he somehow smells fresh like the ocean. Or how he swims in circles when he's in deep thought. Or-

Wait a minute.

 

"Last but not least, you always talk about his looks. 'His hair looks soft, his eyes are like golden orbs, his tail is so pretty, his skin makes the rest pop out...'"

Kuroo's sense of hearing diminished till he couldn't hear anything.

The small things, how much he talks over him, how unsteady he feels around Tsukishima, how he found everything about him absolutely amazing....

"Kuroo?" 

He felt himself burn red from head to toe as realization struck him like lightning. 

"I'm in love with Tsukishima."

"Now you got it!" 

Kuroo sat down, bouncing his leg up and down. How hadn't he realized? Was he just that oblivious? 

Little did Kuroo know, he had fallen a while ago. But now he knew, he knew it. The answer thrown in his face so suddenly, even though it was in the palm of his hands.

Oh my god, he was in denial.

 

"Now we've got to help you," Bokuto claimed as he zipped up his sweater. 

"We?" 

"Me, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, and Akaashi! We're going to help you!" 

 

Even though that sounded like a recipe for disaster, he appreciated the help. He hadn't fallen in love in... 

Three years. 

He still remembered Tsukishima's words to him. How he would find someone eventually, even if it took months or years. He would find someone eventually.

And Kuroo took that to heart. Those words definitely cheered him up, allowing hope to flow back into his veins and soul. He would wait.  

But little did he know, his someone has been in a tank for the past month. 


	38. Misson Help Kuroo Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Mission help Kuroo Tetsurou because he's a wreck and has no clue what to do, oh my god.

When Tsukishima went to take a nap, he hadn't expected to see Kenma, Lev, and Yaku here. Not to mention that Bokuto and Akaashi were already there as well. 

A few days have passed since Kuroo realized t he was in love. But, he had noticed that his friends were gathering a lot more than usual. He didn't know why, until they stopped him from going on his usual stroll around the aquarium. 

 

"Kuroo, we are here to help!" Bokuto exclaimed, spreading his arms out to show the others around them. 

"You're hopeless," Kenma drawled out, not even lifting his head up from his game. As always. 

"Don't say that Kenma! He has hope with me helping him!" Lev chimed. 

"Oh now he has even more of a reason to be hopeless," said Yaku, jumping into the conversation. 

"Geh! Yaku, so mean," Lev whimpered out. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto shouted, trying to get their attention, "We have to help him, remember?" 

Everyone calmed down after a while, finally paying attention. 

"First things first, we need to figure out how I can confess," Kuroo noted, resting his elbows on his knees.

"How about you take him somewhere nice?"

They all stared at Lev with a blank face

"Lev! A person can't just waltz around with a merman in his arms!" Yaku shouted, smacking Lev upside the head.

Lev just whined about Yaku being mean while Kenma told his idea.

"Why don't you just give him something nice? Merfolk don't see human things that often, right?"

"Tsukishima would probably be uncomfortable if it is an object he's never seen," Akaashi noted. 

"Hey! Why don't you make a necklace for him?" Bokuto suddenly spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea," Kuroo murmured, "but I still have to confess somehow,"

"How about you-"

Yaku kicked Lev before he could finish his suggestion, "Lev, I don't think you're ideas would work in this case," he said in a whisper yelling tone. Yaku looked at Kuroo, "Why don't you just tell him?

"That would be the best," Akaashi nodded, "Tsukishima isn't a big fan of surprises. Or anything that is done over the top."

Kuroo nodded, "Thanks guys. For the help, I mean."

Everyone either nodded or said a small "no problem". They left, going to do their work or something else. 

 

So, Kuroo would tell Tsukishima flat out that he loves him, and give him a necklace. Easy peasy. Doesn't sound too hard. 

Then why did he feel so nervous? 

"Kuroo?" 

Kuroo looked up at Akaashi, who was still at the surface of the water. The merman had a small smile on his face.

"It'll be alright," he said calmly, "I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

With that the merman left, slinking back into the water. 

And that left Kuroo to think; Did Tsukishima like him?

If the merman did, it would be much easier for him to confess. He wouldn't have to be worried about rejection. But if he didn't, Kuroo had the right to worry about rejection and his heat being crushed and-

"You're overthinking things."

Kuroo looked behind him, where his best friend from a long time ago was. Kenma must have stayed there since he didn't have anything to do.

"I know Ken, but-"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Like Akaashi said. Stop being such a downer, it's not normal for you to be so quiet."

Kuroo chuckled a bit, "Okay, okay."

"That's better," Kenma said quietly, and Kuroo could have sworn he saw a small hint of a smile there.

 

So it was all set. Kuroo would confess the next day, and it would be fine. Fine, totally. He'll be okay. It'll be alright...

As long as he doesn't overthink things. But, his mind was a pain and pain always finds a way to get the best of him.  


	39. Simultaneously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to confess, but Tsukishima has the same idea.

Kuroo wrapped his hand around the string of beads hanging from wrists. He had managed to find a black shell, which went well with the white, black, and red beads. On the back of the shell, he painted his own initials in white, K.T. He wanted to show Tsukishima how much he loved him. The necklace was a symbol of his willingness of giving his life to Tsukishima. It speaks for itself. 

At first, he wanted to write Tsukishima's initals on the shell, but he didn't remember the merman's full name. But he was sure that this was a better idea. It would definitely let his feelings show. He was sure of it.

 

He took a deep breath, standing up from the lockeroom bench. Once he walked out those doors and to the next, it would be time for him to take action. 

As he exhaled, he pushed the doors open, ready to make his move.

* * *

Tsukishima had finally made up his mind.

Apparently, he was in love with Kuroo. He had found that he loved everything about him over the days. His laugh, his grin, the twinkle in his eyes, and himself overall. 

The conversations suddenly meant more. And he did realize that he was thankful for him. He owed him everything for saving his life. 

So, he decided to tell Kuroo how he felt. He even made him a gift. Under the tank, he had managed to find some nice stones, coral, and shells. He made a necklace, and did what Yachi had once showed him. It took a few tries, but he finally made a good one.

It was white and black, with hints of yellow. The shell was a clean white one, scrawled with Kuroo's initials in the back.

In pods, giving other members or merpeople gift is a sign of friendship, family, admiration...

And love.

He remembered seeing a symbol of it on Sugawara. It was like a fin bracelt, a beautiful strand of white stones. Sawamura had an identical one, but with polished black stones. If that didn't contribute to it, they kept giving lovey dovey stares at each other. 

So, he felt like this was the one way he knew how to confess. 

 

He clutched the necklace as he swam upwards. Hopefully, he had beaten Kuroo there. Akaashi and Bokuto were doing a check in with Akaashi's fin, so the timing couldn't have been better.

Tsukishima breeched the surface just as he heard the door open.

There was Kuroo, walking towards him in the same red and black wetsuit as always. He sat on next to the platform, allowing his legs to dip into the water. Tsukishima swam by him.

"Hey."

"Hiya Tsukki."

"It's Tsukishima."

"I know, I know."

They sat there in silence for a while. He was about to speak up, but Kuroo suddenly said something. 

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Oh. So do I."

"Really?" Kuroo questioned, the hand running through his hair staying still in it's place. 

"Mhm."

"Well, I need to give you something before I tell you."

"So do I..."

"Well, we can give each other the gift, and then we can say what we need to say."

He saw Kuroo reach for something behind him. Tsukishima didn't know how to give it to him, so he placed the necklace in his hand and stuck his hand out. 

**"I (think I) love you." ******

********

 

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo. The man's eyes were wide, but in his hand was also a necklace. Black, red, white, and beautiful. It looked almost similar, minus the yellow stones and white shell. 

But they said the same thing at the same time. Except Tsukishima said "think" while Kuroo didn't. 

They both said "I love you" simultaneously. 

"Tsukishima?" 

He snapped out of his train of thought, going back to reality. Kuroo had a smile on his face. 

"I was going to give you this," he held up the necklace he had, "it was supposed to be a symbol or a reminder of love. My love and willingness I mean."

"Oh. I was going to give you this necklace as a symbol too. In our pods or groups, merfolk give gifts to people who they consider friends, family, or who they love,"

Tsukishima looked down at the necklace Yachi gave him. "This was given to me by a friend. It's a symbol of family and friendship," Tsukishima handed Kuroo the necklace he had in his hand, "And this is a symbol of love... for you."

He looked down, slightly worried about Kuroo's reaction. They said it at the same time.. there was nothing to fear. 

As he was looking down, he saw the black shell hanging from his neck. Tsukishima looked up.

"If this," Kuroo pointed to the necklace Tsukishima gave him, which was now around his neck, "is your symbol of love... that is mine," he said quietly as he pointed to the one he gave him.

"Kuroo..."

The man smiled. Tsukishima's lips quirked up into a smile. Even though his heart was beating rapidly, he felt calm and happy.

 

He looked back at Kuroo, who was also smiling. He couldn't help but to smile a bit more.

Tsukishima felt hopeless in the beginning, but at time went on it diminished. He thought he would never be happy again while he was here. 

But he could now say that Kuroo Tetsurou gave him hope once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	40. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure emotions, pure feelings, and just pure.

When Kuroo heard Tsukishima say those words heart swelled. 

At first, he thought Tsukishima was going to say something bad or something upsetting. Kuroo saw how breathless he looked when he popped out of the water. Tsukishima wouldn't swim that fast unless it was something important.

Not to mention, he saw him fold his hands. He was nervous about something. 

But Kuroo felt relieved when he heard Tsukishima say those words. He felt happy when he saw the necklace in his hands. 

And he was happier when he saw Tsukishima smile after all of it.

He was about to say something, but the door was suddenly kicked open. 

 

"Hey, hey, hey! Bro, did you do it?" Bokuto shouted, bringing in Akaashi and placing him in the water. 

"Yep! It was a success," Kuroo replied happily. 

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Akaashi muttered, a smile forming on his lips.

"They helped you, didn't they?" Tsukishima asked quietly. 

Kuroo nodded. The merman laughed a bit. "You are hopeless,"

"That's what Kenma said!" Kuroo cried out, which just caused the merman to laugh even more.

"Oh come on Tsukishima, be nice to your boyfriend," Bokuto snickered. 

"Is that what we are?" Tsukishima asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"Yeah, if you want to," Kuroo murmured, twiddling his thumbs. 

"Oh... if that's what's next then," Tsukishima muttered under his breath, mumbling the last part softly. Akaashi heard what he said though. 

"He'd love to."

"Akaashi!" Tsukishima yelled out.

"Well that's what you said!" Akaashi laughed, lifting his arms to cover his face from the flying water. 

"Don't count me out on this water war!" Bokuto exclaimed, zipping up his wetsuit and diving in, causing a big splash. 

"Bokuto!" 

 

Kuroo watched as the three had their little war, but it was mostly Tsukishima and Bokuto splashing Akaashi. 

He was still amazed by how quickly Tsukishima can change emotions. First he was happy, then annoyed, then slightly happy again. 

The merman looked at Kuroo and signaled for him to join. Kuroo shook his head, earning a "really?" with an eyebrow raise from Tsukishima. He just shrugged and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

It's wasn't like he didn't want to get wet, but he enjoyed seeing everyone have fun. He liked to head the laughter and see their smiles. It just filled his heart with happiness.

But apparently, Tsukishima had other ideas, and dragged Kuroo into the water. From the sudden contact of cool water, Kuroo flailed around for a bit, but then relaxed, huffing and sending a pout towards Tsukishima. 

"Tsukki, what was that for?" he wailed, brushing his wet hair away from his eyes. 

"May I remind you of that time when you and Bokuto fell on top of me? Payback Kuroo, payback." Tsukishima snickered.

"Oh you!" Kuroo shouted, sending a wave of water towards Tsukishima. The merman just laughed and splashed back.

He hadn't heard Tsukishima laugh that much since today.

Add that to the list of favorite Tsukishima qualities.

 

By lunch time, they were soaked and his skin was becoming wrinkly. Bokuto had climbed out, giving Akaashi a peck on the forehead before he left for his rounds. The blue merman went back underwater, probably for a rest after the water war.

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, "Well, I guess you have to go too. See you later-"

"Wait."

"What?" 

Kuroo motioned for Tsukishima to get closer to the platform. The merman slowly made his way forward, still looking a bit unsure about what Kuroo wanted.

He pecked his cheek, which was softer than Kuroo expected. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and from the corner of his eye, Tsukishima was sputtering. 

"It's an affectionate goodbye silly, calm down," Kuroo chuckled, ruffling Tsukishima blone hair. The merman just seemed to be embarrassed and dove back down quickly, waving a quick goodbye.

 

Kuroo smiled to himself as he opened the door. Obviously, it would take some time to get used to it. But Kuroo felt different. The emotions became more...

Pure. Golden, warm, and fuzzy. The light feeling of not caring about anything else in the world. It was just pure happiness and love that flowed through his veins now. And that was all he needed. 


	41. The Reminder He Would Rather Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of sweet talks and precious moments, reality hits Kuroo in the face.

Weeks have now passed, closing in on the month. To be honest, it was probably the best month of his life.

Now that he and Tsukishima were together, the days have been blissful. Sweet talks, affectionate kisses, and cheesy compliments. Kuroo loved it all. 

He wished that it could be like this... forever. 

 

Kuroo was about to hoist himself over the tank so that he could leave, but Tsukishima tugged on his arm. 

"You forgot something." 

Kuroo chuckled as he pressed a kiss on Tsukishima forehead, then as Tsukishima pressed one against his. 

"Take care, okay? Be safe!" 

"I know, I know!" Kuroo yelled back as the merman dove back into the water. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the lockeroom. 

 

Over the past weeks, Tsukishima was.. shy. He would always be embarrassed by a quick peck or even a hug. He was extremely embarrassed if it was in front of the other members or Akaashi. 

But, he's slowly gotten used to it, though he's not fully into it. Not yet, but soon. He's started to tell Kuroo to get home safe so, that was a good thing. 

 

Kuroo unzipped his wetsuit as he got in the showers. He stood under the shower head, allowing the clean water to drench him. He looked down at the necklace he hadn't taken off, smiling once again. 

Tsukishima hadn't taken his necklace off either. Both the one he gave him and the one from-

The ocean.

Kuroo tensed a bit, turning off the water. He grabbed a towel, drying himself off while he was in thought. 

The ocean... and Tsukishima's wound. 

He hadn't checked in weeks. And the end of the month was near. 

That would be almost two months that Tsukishima had been here. Two months is just enough time for that gash to completely heal. 

Kuroo slammed his locker and he slipped on his shirt. He gave a heavy sigh, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he left rhe lockeroom.

 

He would have to send Tsukishima home soon.

But... he looked happy. They were all happy. Akaashi's health was improving, making Bokuto burst with joy. Tsukishima looked happy, since he found a long lost member of his pod and because of.. him.

Wouldn't it be best for him to stay?

Then again... his pod was probably grieving of his loss. They might be searching for him, still having hope. Or they might not be as productive since a valuable hunter was gone. They probably miss him... 

So then, wouldn't it be better for him to go home? 

Kuroo unlocked his car door. As he sat down, he hit he head against the steering wheel in frustration. 

He didn't want him to home... but he also wants him to go home. He made a promise, right? That he would be safe and he wouls go home... so he had to keep his promise. 

Or break it...

Kuroo didn't know what to do. Tough decision have to be made a some point, but this seemed like an impossible choice to him. 

 

He shook his head, trying to forget about any of it.

It's just a reminder he would rather just forget. The reminder of Tsukishima staying or leaving and never coming back.


	42. Everyone Runs Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto remember too....

The next morning, Akaashi popped out of the water, sitting down on the platform. He and Bokuto liked to have conversations early in the morning, since Bokuto had to work the rest of the time.  

He sat there patiently, swinging his tail back and forth, allowing water to be stirred around.

And when a pair of hands suddenly covered his own eyes, he already knew it who it was.

He tilted his head back, "Good morning, Bokuto."

Akaashi heard the familar laugh, and sure enough there was Bokuto. He pecked Akaashi's lips before sitting down, "Morning 'Kaashi!" 

 

So their daily talks began. They would hold hands now, lacing their fingers together and just talk. It was rather calming for Akaashi. He enjoyed it. 

Today's Topic; Tails and Scales. 

Bokuto just started to talk about Akaashi's tail, then he went over the top with it. 

"So, how do you think my tail would look like if I had one?"

"Probably white, maybe with streaks of blue and yellow? I think that would look nice."

"Oooh! But your tail is pretty too!" 

"You haven't seen the other's either. All tails in our pod look pretty."

"I know Tsukishima has a golden tail... so what about the rest of them? Like Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi... all the guys you told me about!" 

"Oh," Akaashi hummed, taking a mometn to think, "Sawamura's tail is a koi tail. Black, red, orange, white.. it looks good. He has a fin on his back and it just fans out. It looks really nice. Then there's Sugawara, who's silver tail shimmers and is really sleek. The fins are very delicate. Oh, and there's -"

He kept talking about them. Azumane's strong bronze tail, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi's green tails, Yachi's peachy pink tail, Shimizu and Kageyama's serene blue, and Nishinoya and Tanaka's unique tails.

All the talk about his pod reminded him of the ocean.

The ocean. Tails. Golden tail... 

Tsukishima. 

 

He turned to Bokuto suddenly, "How long does a gash take to heal?" 

"Eh? Well," he scratched his cheek, "it depends on the size. If it's like Tsukishima's, which was a long and deep gash, the most would be a month if the health is good. But for him it would take almost two months..."

"How many days passed since Tsukishima got here?" 

"Almost two months...."

They both sat in silence for a while. 

"What are we going to do?" Bokuto asked quietly. 

"I don't know. Tsukishima wants to go back home, but Kuroo... he'd be so upset."

"Don't you think he could stay for a while?"

"It won't matter Bokuto. Even if he stays, he'll have to go back eventually. And if he stays for longer and longer, it'll be harder to part with him."

"Are you sure-"

"Everyone runs out of time Bokuto. Every second, every minute, every hour... it'll all count towards something."

Another period of silence.

 

If it had dawn on him and Bokuto, maybe Kuroo realized. It would have been easier for them to do something if he did.

But the truth was, Akaashi didn't want Tsukishima to leave.

Ever since Tsukishima got here, he didn't feel alone. 

It wasn't like Bokuto could stay underwater for the whole day. He had to go up for air much more often than any merman or mermaid needed to. 

Tsukishima didn't though. He could stay there with Akaashi for a very long time. They always talked, and on rare occasions they would play childish games. He liked that. 

Once Tsukishima left, he would be alone in the water once again. The nightmares would come back. Restless nights again. 

He didn't want him to leave. It felt like the time he was here was so.. short. 

But there wasn't much left. Once Tsukishima's wound heals, they'll have to do something. If the merman discovers that Bokuto and Kuroo didn't sent him home, he wouldn't be happy.

If Kuroo found out that the wound healed and that Tsukishima had to be sent home, he'd be heartbroken.

It isn't really easy to visit the ocean daily. Especially since the boats belonged to the aquarium. Not them.

 

There was so little time left. By now, the last of it probably patched up. There wasn't enough time to make a proper decision, or to even discuss. The more they delay, the worse it'll get. 

But everyone runs out of time. 


	43. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also realizes it too.

Two months. 

It has been two months since Tsukishima has arrived.

 

To be honest, Tsukishima hadn't noticed. With Kuroo and the others, he left like time flew by. He hadn't realized two months passes till Kuroo told him the other day. 

Speaking of Kuroo, he wasn't here like he usally was. He hasn't been for the past week. And when Tsukishima does find him, he looks unsteady. 

Strange. 

 

Akaashi and Bokuto were talking, while Kuroo was probably doing his rounds, so that left Tsukishima alone at the bottom of the tank. 

He looked at the bandages that stood out from the rest of him, golden but still a different type of material. He couldn't help but to touch the strange material once in a while, careful not to move it out of place,

But this time, Tsukishima realized that Kuroo hadn't checked on his tail in a while. It wouldn't hurt if he check himself, right? 

He carefully unwrapped the fabric, his eyes widened slightly as he took off the last of it. 

Where the gash once was, there was nothing. Just the scar left over. The pain was completely gone too. How didn't he notice? 

But this meant... 

He was going to be sent home. 

Back to the ocean. 

 

Tsukishima left the bandages on the rock, swimming in circles as he ran a hand through his hair. 

If he went home... he probably wouldn't see Kuroo again. Maybe Kuroo could rent a boat and visit him? 

His work would get in the way though. He wouldn't see him too often. 

Or maybe he wouldn't see him ever again. 

He cursed under his breath as he swam around, still looking at the scar. His hand trailed down it, feeling the rough texture of something that looked out of place.

And it was all because of a net. 

He still remembered it all. Being caugh in the next. Attacking Kuroo and Bokuto. Not eating or doing anything in the tanks. The relief when he saw Akaashi. The hatred he still had. How he opened up to them slowly. And then, now with Kuroo. 

Bur all that bonding and time would go to waste if he left. The chances of them seeing each other were very unlikely. 

He sighed, looking out to the see-through wall that was called "glass". And there he saw him.

Kuroo.

 

He approached the "glass" wall, something he never dared to go by. As he got closer, he saw Kuroo's expression. A sad smile. Glassy eyes. 

Upset.

Tsukishima swam before the glass, right in front of Kuroo. He looked down at the scar, the back up to Kuroo. 

"I know, I know Tsukki," he heard Kuroo say, muffled and a bit fuzzy through the glass. Kuroo pressed his hand against the glass, a sigh released from his throat. 

Tsukishima tentatively reached out to the glass, pressing his hand where Kuroo's was. His forehead tapped against the wall, resting there. 

Kuroo's upset expression never left. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against the glass too. 

Tsukishima sighed, his eyes directed at Kuroo. 

It would be difficult for him to leave.

 

This glass wall felt like a good representation of their relationship. 

Even though they were so close right now, a barrier keeps them from talking properly and from touching their hands and forehead. 

The barrier is Tsukishima's home.

The ocean. 

A simple problem that could keep them separated...

That was their glass wall. 


	44. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descions, descions, and decsicions. They have been made.

After another week of pacing, screaming into pillows, and constant days of no sleep, Kuroo had finally decided what to do. 

He was going to send Tsukishima home tomorrow. 

 

At first, he wanted to ask Tsukishima if he wanted to stay. But, family came before anything. He always talked about them...

The expression he gave through the glass looked so.. upsetting.

But, it would be for the best.

A merman and a human can't be together. It's not possible for him. Not possible.

He still loved him. And he would be loving him, even if he was miles away. Kuroo would visit, but the aquarium would be suspisious about a boat leaving to the ocean everyday.

It was not possible.

 

He went to the platform, where Akaashi and Bokuto were. They had a look of concern, worried eyes and fiddling fingers.

"Did you..?" Bokuto asked quietly.

Kuroo nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit too soon?" Akaashi questioned.

"Better late than never... we've delayed for a week."

They all fell silent, waiting for Tsukishima to come up from the water. Few mometns later, the golden merman came up, head down and his tail flicking water.

He's nervous. 

"Hey, Tsukki," he smiled softly, kneeling by the tank.

"Hey, Kuroo," Tsukishima muttered. 

"We.. uhm... need to talk.."

"It's about home, isn't it?" 

Kuroo nodded, "Yes."

He saw Tsukishima hand trailing against his scar on his tail. A crease was froming between his brow. 

"We're sending you home tomorrow," Kuroo said quickly, letting the sudden news out to Tsukishima. 

The hand jolted under the water. Those golden eyes widened, hands trembling slightly. 

"Better late than never... right?" he heard Tsukishima whisper. 

"It's for the best."

"And what about you, Kuroo?" 

 

He looked up at Tsukishima. The merman's eyes connected with his, gold staring into amber. Swimming among those eyes were emotions. Concern. Worry. Upset.

Hurt.

"What's going to happen? Was all this time a waste?" Tsukishima continued, "Are these feelings of mine good for nothing? Are yours too?" he said quietly. He poked Kuroo's chest with a finger.

"Was this just nothing?" 

Kuroo's throat went dry. He licked his lips nervously. "Tsukki... don't think that."

"Then why? Why would you fall just to find yourself falling and falling? Falling till you hit the problems that come in the way?" 

The merman leaned against the side of the tank. "Are you just going to forget?" 

Kuroo froze. He swallowed the nothingness that was in his throat. 

"I'm not going to forget... I don't regret any of this. But..."

He held his breath for a moment.

"Merfolk and humans can't be together. It's not possible."

He saw Bokuto jump from the corner of his eye.

"Thought so," Tsukishima muttered, "my pod always told me that too. Too many issues, too many differences, not enough time."

"Yeah."

Silence. 

Tsukishima gave a sigh before he swam back underwater. Akaashi and Bokuto stared at Kuroo.

"Kuroo..."

Kuroo got up and walked away before they could say anything. 

_"Was this just nothing?" ___

 

____

It wasn't just nothing. 

____

He never felt better in that short amount of time. Tsukishima made him.. happier than he was before. He opened up a new door for Kuroo. 

____

It wasn't just anything.

____

Kuroo loved it all. The snarky remarks, the small snickers, the slight smirks, the unexpected kisses or embraces.. he loved it.

____

It wasn't a waste. He wouldn't forget.

____

But it was nice while it lasted.

____

Merfolk and humans just can't be together. It was a decision that has been made to anyone who has encountered a merperson. Even if they fall for them, it can't be possible.

____

He tried. He tried to bend the thought, but he couldn't. It wasn't possible. It can't be done.  

____

It's that simple.

____


	45. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget.

It was already night, and Tsukishima had stayed under the water for the whole day. He wasn't even sure what happened.

Akaashi had swam by him, trying to comfort him, but Tsukishima didn't make any comments.

"It's for the best," he muttered under his breath as he curled onto his usual sleeping spot. 

He looked at his surroundings, since it would be the last time he was here. He would never see any of them again. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Yaku, Lev...

And Kuroo.

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the overwhelming reminder that to him, all that time was really nothing. 

* * *

 Tsukishima didn't want to wake up. 

He could hear everything around him clearly, even though his eyes were closed. But he didn't want to open them. 

It'll be gone once he does. 

"Hey, Tsukishima." 

Akaashi's voice. He was shaking him gently. 

"Wake up, it's time." 

Better late than never... right?

Tsukishima hesitantly opened his eyes, looking at Akaashi. His friend tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. 

"Let's go," Tsukishima muttered.

Akaashi nodded and followed him. Tsukishima looked back at him, staring at the replacement fin Akaashi had for his tail. 

He could still swim pretty well. 

 

Tsukishima emerged out of the water, shaking his head to get droplets of water out. Standing on the platform was Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku. 

Kuroo took a deep breath in, "Well, it's time. We have to move out before the aquarium opens."

Bokuto kneeled down by Tsukishima, "Oi Tsukki! Don't forget about us, okay?" he shouted as he clapped Tsukishima's back. 

"Yeah."

"Safe travels," Kenma drawled, still tapping away on the device.

"Tsukishima you better be careful!" Lev chimed in, "If you aren't, you might get caught in a net-"

Yaku kicked Lev, "Don't say that! But, he's right about being careful," Yaku noted, "Be safe, okay?" 

"Okay."

Tsukishima to Akaashi. His shoulders were tense, slightly shaking. Akaashi was biting his lip, almost drawing blood.

"Akaashi..."

The merman embraced Tsukishima, holding on tightly to him.

"Tsukishima... please don't forget about us. Don't forget about me," he said quietly, still trembling.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Akaashi, "I'd never do that," he replied.

Akaashi pulles awah from Tsukishima, a sad smile formed on his face. Tsukishima looked down at himself, deciding to leave one thing with Akaashi.

"Here," Tsukishima said, taking off the necklace Yachi gave him and placing it on Akaashi, "Yachi gave me it... so I wouldn't forget about the pod. But I'll be with them soon. So this is your reminder that the pod and I will always be there."

Akaashi wiped his eyes with his arm, "Thank you, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima nodded, sitting on the platform. He looked at everyone else, saying a few more goodbyes. Then he looked at Kuroo, who was looking at him. .

"Let's go."

* * *

It was the same boat that Tsukishima was first on. He recognized it. 

Tsukishima was in something that contained water, so that he wouldn't dehydrated. Kuroo was by the railings, a device in his hands, looking for something. Yaku was the one who was controling the boat. 

After this, it was over. He'd wouldn't see them in a long time or never again. 

"Found it!" Kuroo said suddenly, "It's not too far out, but it isn't close to the shore either. It's in between," he said as he walked past, heading back to Yaku. 

Tsukishima looked down, flicking the water with his fingers. He sighed softly, his eyes following the scar down his tail. 

"Two months for you to heal, eh?" he murmured, recalling how painful and terrible it looked when it was fresh.

"Hey Tsukki," Kuroo started as he came out, "what is your full name?" 

"I thought I told you..."

Kuroo frowned, "I don't have the best memory.."

"Tsukishima Kei."

He saw Kuroo mouth his name silently to himself.

If Kuroo didn't remember his name, then how can he remember him?

Tsukishima slouched back into the container of water, drowning himself in his own thoughts. 

 

After what seemes to be hours, they had finally made it.

The last destination point. 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, who was zipping up his wetsuit and checking the raft on the line that would take them down. The boat wasn't too tall, but Kuroo wanted to be careful.

"Are you ready?" Kuroo asked, looking at Tsukishima.

He nodded.

Kuroo nodded, grabbing something from his bag and placing it in then raft. Then he picked Tsukishima up, cautiously lowering him down onto the raft. It wobbled a bit from the weight, but it was still hanging on. 

Kuroo got on last, flashing a signal to Yaku to lower them.

Tsukishima looked down, the familar waters he swam in right below him. The were getting closer, and closer, and closer.

Finally, the raft fell into the water with a small splash. Kuroo sighed a bit.

"Well Tsukki, this is it," he said while looking down, "your reef is down there behind the water grass."

"Yeah..."

"Hey," Kuroo said softly, "Cheer up Tsukki. You'll get to see your family again. This is your home, right?" 

"Right. But..."

He took a deep breath in.

"I'll miss you," he replied quietly.

Tsukishima looked down, not wanting to see the expression on Kuroo's face. They stayed silent for a few moments. 

"Tsukki," Kuroo started, his voice shaking, "I'll miss you too. But promise me one thing..."

He lifted up Tsukishima's chin gently, "Forget me not. Please don't forget. Please."

"I should be the one telling you this..."

Kuroo smiled a tiny bit, "I guess I got to it first."

"Mhm."

Kuroo took in another breath of air, "I have something for you." 

He picked up something behind him, "This was the same knife I cut the net with. I want you to have it... in case if anything like it happens again."

"Thank you."

Tsukishima grabbed the sharp object carefully, even though the pointy end was covered. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

He was about to turn around when he felt Kuroo grab his arm. 

"Wait."

Tsukishima turned back to look at him.

"I know I said that we can't be together because it wasn't possible," Kuroo started, rubbing the back of his neck, "but, even in that amount of time we had, it was possible. Even if it was only a month."

Tsukishima held his breath.

"So... thank you. For everything."

He rubbed his eyes a bit, "I should be thanking you."

Kuroo gave a broken laugh, "If it isn't too much to ask... just once more... Kei."

Tsukishima nodded, allowing Kuroo to lean in and press his lips against his own. Their lips molded against one another, but emotions were pouring out of them. Love. Sadness. It didn't feel the same. It was....

Bittersweet.

He placed his hand on Kuroo's cheek before he pulled away. It was resting on the same cheek where Tsukishima left a scar. 

Kuroo leaned into the touch, "Please don't forget," he murmured, grabbing his hand with his own hand. 

"I won't... promise."

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a hug, which he returned. The man look truly upset. 

"Forget me not, Kuroo." he said quietly.

"I won't either. Promise," he replied, letting go of Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima nodded, slipping out of the raft. The familar waters splashed against his skin, cool to the touch. 

He turned back to look at Kuroo, who still had a hold on his hand. Kuroo gave it a light squeeze.

"Bye, Tsukki."

"Goodbye, Kuroo."

 

Tsukishima allowed his fingers to slip through Kuroo's as he dove into the water, leaving the person he once called a friend, and the one who he still calls a lover. 


	46. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tears of joy because family is together again*
> 
> Wow, two chapters in a day! Hooray!

The ocean water felt nice against his skin. Although the tanks had water that replicated it, the real thing was the best.

The boat had left a few moments later, heading back into the dorection it came from. It was now finally over. 

Tsukishima wandered for a bit, stalling a bit. His pod wouldn't be awake by now.

Unless they left.

He shook his head. They wouldn't leave. When Akaaahi went missing they stayed for a few months. Surely they would still be there. 

Hopefully. 

 

Tsukishima dove near the sandfloor, his hand grazing the sand. It looked like nothing had changed. He swam and swam... 

Not much later, the seagrass was right in front of him. 

He stared at it for a moment, brushing his hand against. Behind this would be his home. His family. 

His ocean life. 

Tsukishima nodded to himself, slinking through the grass. He hid behind the coral, looking over the edge of it. 

"Oi, everybody wake up!" 

 

Sawamura.

"Daichi, it's too early to hunt!" 

Sugawara.

"Suga, the early fish catches its food!" 

Nishinoya.

"Unless it's on a hook, then it dies!"

Tanaka.

"Don't say that! No one is going to get caught on a hook!" 

Ennoshita. 

Tsukishima looked over, seeing the familar tails and faces. Shimizu was with Yachi, who was trying to wake up Kageyama and Hinata. Asahi was sleepily grabbing his hunting pouch. And of course, Yamaguchi was still asleep.

They were all still there.

"Okay! The groups are the same as always!" Sawamura yelled out, "Asahi and Shimizu with me. Yachi with Hinata and Kageyama. Ennoshita with Nishinoya and Tanaka. And Yamaguchi with Sugawara."

"Right!" 

"Let's head out then!" 

"Yeah!" 

He saw the collect their things. Maybe he should wait a bit... a sudden surprise in the morning wouldn't be good for anyone. 

Tsukishima backed away, getting out of the seagrass and back into the empty blue. 

"Sugawara, are you really okay with just two hunters?" 

Yamaguchi.

"It's alright Yamaguchi! We still catch plenty of fish."

"I don't really care about the fish... this hunting group doesn't feel the same."

"Yamaguchi..."

"We don't even know if he's alive."

Tsukishima heard his voice shuddering. He could have sworn it was getting louder...

"Don't give up hope Yamaguchi. He'll be back.. you'll see.

"We all said that about Akaashi too."

The two of them fell silent for a while. 

 

"Ah! I forgot my pouch!"

"Oh. Hurry back!"

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi swimming back to the reef, but he saw something else.

A silver tail and silver hair.

He back away from the grass even more, allowing Sugawara to come out without any trouble. His pale skin was the same, along with the rest of him. He had his head down, fiddling with the strap of the pouch.  

Tsukishima was glad he didn't change. 

Sugawara looked up, his eyes meeting Tsukishima's. His hands fell to his side, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. 

He swam closer to him. Closer. Closer... 

Sugawara reached out to touch his cheek. Then his shoulders. Then his arms. 

"Tsukishima?" 

He nodded. 

"It's you," he whispered, breaking out into a smile, "it's really you!" 

Sugawara held him tightly, his tail wrapping around his. He saw Sugawara's chest hitching, most likely from containing sobs. 

"You're back... you're safe... you're alive."

He pulled away from Tsukishima, his eyes shiny and glassy. Sugawara grabbed Tsukishima by the wrist.

"Come on, they haven't left yet!" 

Sugawara led him back to the reef, where everyone was. 

Yamaguchi had just turned around, and once again he locked eyes with Tsukishima. He dropped his pouch, his mouth wide open.

"TSUKKI!" 

Yamaguchi swam right at him, tackling him into a hug. Normally, he'd push him away. 

But Tsukishima had missed him too.

"Oi, Yamaguchi what was that-"

Sawamura and his group stared at him. The others were confused about Sawamura suddenly dropping his sentence, so they looked in the same direction he did. 

"TSUKISHIMA!" 

Everyone swam towards him, engulfing him into one big group hug. Yachi looked like she wanted to burst into tears, along with Yamaguchi and Sugawara. 

Normally, Tsukishima would tell them to move away. To let him go. Not to make a fuss. But...

He really missed them. 

He missed the group hunts, he missed his best friend, he missed his partners and companions, heck he even missed Kageyama and Hinata's hot blooded actions a bit. 

So he decided to let it all sink in. He allowed a light smile to form on his face. He let his shoulders shake along with everyone else's. 

Tsukishima's tension went away, his worries about them leaving slipped past his mind. 

He was home. 

He was home. 

 

**"You're finally back home, Tsukishima." ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	47. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed. Upset. Worried.

                                                             A month later 

 

Kuroo hadn't been the best for the past month.

He would walk by the tanks, expecting Tsukishima to come up, but he never did. When he passed by the glass, he thought he'd see two sleeping mermen, but he only saw one.

He keeps having to remind himself that he's gone.

 

Kuroo opened the door to the platform, spotting Bokuto and Akaashi as he walked in. He only caught a glimpse, but they were holding hands before he came in. 

Did they stop because they felt guilty? 

"Hey Kuroo!" Bokuto said with a grin, waving at him. Akaashi nodded at him.

"Hey guys."

"What's on the agenda today?"

"More measurements for Akaashi to make a new fin and we've got to clean the indoor tank."

"Welp, let's get started then!"

Bokuto ran out to get Kenma, who was probably hiding in the break room to play games. Kuroo grabbed his mask and cleaning materials, diving into the tank.

"Wait, Kuroo."

Akaashi had grabbed his arm, a concern look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Kuroo smiled behind the mask, "I'm okay Akaashi. Don't worry."

"It's just that-"

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! Come back up, Kenma's ready to take measurements!"

Akaashi sighed, "If anything is wrong, we're here for you."

Kuroo watched as the merman swam up to the surface. He sighed softly as he swam towards the opening that lead to the indoor tank. 

As he approached, he took his window wiper, swimming to the glass. He cleaned what he could, untul he was satisfied with his work.

As he put the wiper away, he spotted something from the corner of his eye.

 

Kuroo turned around, squinting at a chunk of coral. There was something hanging from it...

He swam closer, finally seeing what it was. 

A pair of black goggles.

He slipped the strap off of the piece of coral, holding goggles in his hands. How did they get here? 

They looked awfully familar....

Kuroo shrugged to himself, placing it in his pouch of cleaning supplies and he continued his job.

* * *

 It was already closing time, but Kuroo and Bokuto had stayed late as always.

They had cleaned both of the tanks and the platforms. Bokuto had said his goodbyes to Akaashi, ending it in a sweet peck of the cheek.

Kuroo couldn't help but to feel a twing of jealousy.

 

He stood under the shower, holding the goggles he found. Kuroo stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself. He walked to his locker, grabbing his duffelbag. Bokuto's locker was empty, so he must have left before him.

After slipping his clothes back on, he walked to the sink to attempt to tame his hair, even if it seemed impossible.

Kuroo looked into the mirror, touching his cheek. His finger ran across a small scar that was there.

Wait.

He looked back down at the black goggles recalling memories.

These were Tsukishima's.

He had them on when he cut him free of the net. He was wearing them when he scratched Kuroo on the boat. 

Tsukishima must have found them in the ocean. 

Kuroo wondered what he was doing right now. Probably sleeping with his pod, maybe staying up to tell stories. Maybe his friend was singing his lullaby.

Kuroo bit his lip, an overwhelming emoting coming over him.

 

For the past month, he kept forgetting about Tsukishima's absence. He kept denying he was gone. But everytime he walked in and didn't see him, disappointment filled his heart.

He felt empty.

He felt like something was torn out of his heart, his mind, and himself. Like a puzzle with a missing piece, he didn't feel complete. He couldn't function.

Without Tsukishima he felt empty.

Tsukishima had given him things he didn't know he needed so much. Happiness. Laughter. Hope.

Love.

But now, what's in its place is a hole that cannot be stitched by himself.

Even thinking about him made feel the presence of emptiness.

 

Kuroo grabbed his things and ran out the doors. He kept running, wanting to leave behind the thoughts and sights that reminded him of Tsukishima.

But little did he know that miles away, Tsukishima was awake, laying on his rock and rubbing the shell on his necklace, feeling the presence of emptiness as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	48. Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone forgot to lock the doors....

He had just about enough of this.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto had been keeping secrets from him, making excuses and avoiding him as much they could. He had enough.

He twirled the keys around his fingers, approaching the double doors to the two back tanks. But before he tried the handle, he pushed at it with his foot, the door creeking open.

Unlocked.

 

He looked back at his partner in crime- well his assistant- and nodded at him. He nodded back, following him into the place. 

It looked the same since he last saw it.

A faint glow from the tanks, blue tiles, a few models of fish hanging from the ceiling, the other doors to the lockeroom and the outdoor tank platform, it looked the same. 

He peered into the outdoor tank first. There was definitely a reef there. Bursts of colorful corals and fish. Just like in the photos.

"Oi, do you really think this okay?" 

He looked at his partner, "What are you scared?" 

His partner scowled, "No."

"Then don't worry! There's no one here. Besides the security is usually asleep."

He kept looking at the indoor tank, looking for anything strange. But it looked normal, like any other tank. 

He moved onto the other tank, hearing his own feet tappung against the floor. He looked in, seeing another reef, but it also looked normal. 

"It looks like everything is normal..."

"You sure about that?" 

He looked up at his partner who was pointing at something. He looked closer, squinting at that something. 

His eyes widened, his hand flying to his mouth to prevent him from gasping out loud. 

There was a big blue tail, the fins moving ever so slightly. As his eyes trailed up, he saw a torso. Blue scales went up the arms, fading near the elbows. Two thick black stripes were under the shoulders, one on each side. 

And when he got to the face, he saw light scales on the cheeks, a mess of black hair waving in the water.

**A merman. **  
****

 

"Are you seeing this?" he whispered quietly.

"No duh, my eyes aren't broken like yours."

"Just because I need contacts doesn't mean my eyes are broken!" he hissed out.

"I never implied that. But it worked out," his partner said with a shrug.

"So mean!" 

He quickly looked at the merman, making sure he was still asleep. Thankfully, he just turned his backside towards them. 

So this is what they were hiding, all these years.... he was here. 

 

He stood up straight, smooting his clothes out. 

"I want you to inform Kuroo to see me in my office first thing in the morning."

"Huh? Why?" 

"It wasn't right to hide this from me. Not to mention I was lied to!" 

"But what are you going to do about it?"

He turned around, his eyes locking with a pair of olive green eyes. His partner looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes, the same grumpy frown on his face. He smiled a bit, waving his hand around slightly.

 

"Don't worry about it Iwa-chan... I just want to learn a bit more about him."


	49. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa meets Akaashi. Kuroo and Bokuto worry, and so does Iwaizumi.

When Kuroo walked through the doors, he didn't expect Iwaizumi, the assistant for his boss, to stop him. 

"Oikawa would like to see you in his office, Kuroo."

Oh god.

 

Kuroo walked towards his office, Iwaizumi behind him. As he arrived at Oikawa's office, he took a deep breath, turning the handle to open the door. 

"Ah, Tetsu-chan! Lovely to see you."

Oikawa spun his chair around to face him, like they do in the movies. He nodded to the chair in front of him.

"Have a seat."

Kuroo sat down, scooting the chair forward. 

"How are you Tetsu-chan?" Oikawa asked, folding his hands in front of him. 

"Not bad, but not good either."

"Hopefully you feel better then," he said," but you're probably wondering why you're here."

Kuroo nodded. 

"I want to see the tanks."

Kuroo froze, but quickly cleared his throat," I'm sorry Oikawa, but-"

Oikawa held his hand up, "No excuses today. I've had enough of that."

Kuroo slouched back into his chair, "Yes sir."

Oikawa got up, "Well, shall we go then?" 

Kuroo nodded, getting up and leading Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the tanks. He held his breath for a moment, wondering what he was going to do.

Maybe he could ask Bokuto to tell Akaashi to hide? Unless Oikawa wanted to dive into the tank, then it would work. 

He patted his pocket, looking for his phone. His eyebrows furrowed when he didn't feel it. 

Damn, he must have left it at home. 

How else? How else could he warn them? He needed to, he couldn't let them see Akaashi. He just couldn't! 

"We're here."

 

Kuroo looked up at the doors, sighing as he pushed them open. Bokuto must have gotten here early as always... 

"The platforms."

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroo nodded, leading them to the platforms. Oikawa glanced at the tanks, his eyes scanning the area. Kuroo squeezed his eyes, swinging the door open. 

"Hey Kuroo-"

He opened one eye tentatively, seeing Bokuto frozen in his place, along with Akaashi who was in the water. 

"Hello Bokuto-chan! Lovely to see you too."

"Hello, Oikawa."

Oikawa looked at Akaashi, "And you are the merman I saw."

Kuroo's eyes shot open, "H-How did you..."

Iwaizumi looked at him, "Trashykawa decided to break into your work zone."

"I did not break in! It was unlocked! And don't call me Trashykawa!" 

"It's either that or Shittykawa."

"Well, then I'll go with Trashykawa!" 

Oikawa crossed his arms, huffing at the names Iwaizumi called him. Iwaizumi just stood there, looking like nothing had ever happened. 

So Kuroo did forget something... he knew he did. He felt it as he ran into the parking lot.

It was all his fault. 

 

"How'd you find him?" 

Kuroo looked at Oikawa, who was kneeling by the tank. He stared at Akaashi with awe, a curious glint in his eyes. 

"He was injured," Bokuto stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Injured? He looks fine to me."

Bokuto huffed, "His tail fin was torn off."

Oikawa jolted in his place, "Torn?!"

Bokuto nodded, looking down for a moment, "Kenma made a replacement for him."

"Can I see?"

Kuroo looked at Akaashi, who looked... scared. He was playing with his fingers as he gave a small nod. He looked uncomfortable as he slid onto the platform.

Bokuto gave Akaashi's shoulder a light squeeze, which brought Akaashi's tension down a bit. 

"See?" Bokuto asked, pointing at the fake fin Akaashi had, "This one is a newer version."

Oikawa didn't look like he was paying attention to the fin. His eyes were trailing up Akaashi's tail. 

"This is amazing," he murmured, "see Iwa-chan! If merpeople exist, then aliens can too!" 

"That's completely off topic dumbass!" 

"So mean Iwa-chan!" 

The two bickered for a bit until Oikawa turned back to Akaashi, "I haven't seen any merpeople when I've been out on sea."

"We haven't either till now..."

"Have you guys studied him?" 

 

Bokuto coughed, hitting his hand against his chest, "Excuse me?" 

"Have you studied him? Like, DNA tests, behavior, reactions to other things, that stuff." 

Kuroo's eyes narrowed, "No. We're a rescue center. Not a lab."

"We should study him," Oikawa said in a serious voice, "this could contribute so much to marine life science!" 

"What good would that do?!" Bokuto shouted suddenly, "So that more merpeople can get caught and slaughtered? So that you can capture them for display?!" 

"Bokuto.. calm down," Akaashi said firmly. 

Bokuto leaned against the railings, calming himself down in those few moments. 

"Bokuto-chan, you're very passionate about their safety," Oikawa noted, walking around a bit, "but this can do so much for us. So much for a lot of people. Questions about these guys can be answered!" 

"Oikawa..."

"I'd like your answer in a week," Oikawa said, heading towards the door. He stopped, turning around to face Kuroo, "or I'll take action." 

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi left, the only thing the three could hear was the ringing of the door closing, and Oikawa's words hanging in the air.

* * *

Iwaizumi didn't have a good feeling about this.

He had been working with Trashykawa for years, but this was the most serious he has ever seen him. 

"Oi, do you really think that's okay?"

Oikawa turned to face him, "Positive."

"But the merman," Iwaizumi looked behind him, "he looked scared."

"Iwa-chan.. you worrying about something isn't normal..."

"It doesn't feel right! And you... you never act like this! It's not normal!" 

"I'm fine! And we aren't going to hurt him! He'll be fine." 

Oikawa walked away, leaving Iwaizumi by the tanks. 

He sighed, looking into the glass. He had the right to worry. He did. Although he acted like he was surprised to see a merman, he wasn't.

 

Because he had encountered one before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! *jazz hands* 
> 
> The next chapter will be about Iwaizumi's past encounter with a merman!


	50. Summer and the Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's story of how he met a merman named Sawamura Daichi.

It was when he was around the age of sixteen. Summer break was starting, his friends going on vacations and outings with their families. Iwaizumi had agreed to stay with his grandparents at their house by the beach. 

His family came along with him, but for most of it they were sight seeing with his grandparents, so Iwaizumi had a lot of time with himself.

For most of the time, he always went to a cove that he had found while exploring. It wasn't much, but Iwaizumi enjoyed the silence it gave. It allowed him to think clearly and to relax. 

But there was one day he went that diifferent.

 

He headed towards the cove as always, sitting on his usual rock while he sketched. Drawing calmed him down too. 

Iwaizumi looked up at the sound of a splash. He scanned the waters, looking for any other people, but no one was there. 

Probably a fish. 

He shrugged it off, continuing his sketch. But he heard another splash. And another. And another. 

Iwaizumi closed his sketchbook, leaving it in a safe place. He got up, walking around the small area. 

"Is anyone there?" 

Nothing. 

"Hello?" 

Still nothing.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, standing there and staring at the waters. His eyes darted around, trying not to miss a movement.

Then, from the corner of his right eye, he saw a blur of colors. 

"Hey!" Iwaizumi yelled as he ran over there, standing on the patch of sand in front of the water. "Who is there? I won't hurt you!" 

Iwaizumi waited, eventually taking a seat. He leaned against the rock, waiting and waiting for whoever was there. 

* * *

Iwaizumi must have fallen asleep. His eyelids were heavy and he felt drowsy. As his vision cleared, he saw something. 

Or someone. 

It was a man, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. There was a bruise on his right cheek. 

The only odd thing was that he didn't have legs- wait a minute. 

He had a tail.

A long, beautiful, koi tail. 

Iwaizumi screamed, surprised by what he was looking at. He scrambled around, bringing his legs up to his chest. The merman jolted, backing away slightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" 

"You're a-a-a merman!" 

"I'm so sorry," the merman said, going back to the water, "I got in your personal space, I'll leave now."

"Wait! Don't... go."

But it was too late. By the time Iwaizumi had collected himself, the merman swam away. He sighed, getting his sketchbook and backpack. 

Maybe if he came back, he'd be here too. 

* * *

He did come back the next day, but there was no sign of the koi tailed merman. 

Iwaizumi sat down, tapping his feet against the sand. He looked around, still keeping an eye out for him. 

He heard a small gasp and a splash.

Iwaizumi's eyes snapped towards his left, seeing the blur of colors once again.

 

"Hey!" Iwaizumi shouted, running to where he saw the colors. He lowered his voice as he got closer, "It's okay, I won't hurt you. You just... startled me yesterday."

He sat down, hugging his legs to his chest. After a few moments, a head emerged from the water.

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay. I must have scared you too."

"Why are you always here?" 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "This is where I always go when I need my time alone. My family is always out, so I just stay here."

"Oh," the merman said while nodding, "it's just that, I always come here too. But then you came and I've been told things about humans... but I got curious."

"Don't worry about me. I won't do anything."

"Oh. Okay."

Iwaizumi crossed his legs, pulling out his sketchbook. The merman stared at it curiously. 

"Do you want to see?" he asked, gesturing at the sketchbook.

The merman nodded, swimming closer to shore. He layed on the sand, sliding himself forward to get a better view. 

"These are nice."

"I try."

"No, they really are." 

"Thanks."

"What's this?" 

The merman asked about the drawings. Iwaizumi explained to him what were houses, mountains, skyscrapers, land animals, and so on. He could see the brown eyes sparkle with curiousity. 

"Hajime! We're back!" 

 

The merman immediately went into the water when he heard a new voice. Iwaizumi collected his things, shoving it into his crammed backpack. 

"It was nice talking to you..."

"Sawamura... Daichi."

Iwaizumi nodded, "Iwaizumi Hajime. See ya!" 

Sawamura waved goodbye as Iwaizumi left. He waved back, seeing Sawamura dive back in, a blur of colors right behind him. 

* * *

"Sawamura? You there?" 

For the past weeks, Iwaizumi had kept coming back to talk with the merman. He told him things about the land, and Sawamura told him things about the ocean. 

Iwaizumi liked listening to what he had to say. 

 

Sawamura popped out of the water, "I'm here." 

"Look," Iwaizumi started, holding a volleyball in his hand, "this is what I was talking about yesterday!" 

"A volleyball?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, "You use this ball to play the game. I have fun when I play. I was the ace in my junior high team!" 

"What's an ace?" 

"Hmm... it's a player who can help the team when they're in trouble. You can always count on them to make a point. They can also be really strong."

Sawamura's eyes sparkled, "So cool. You're so cool."

"Not really," Iwaizumi said with a shrug, "in your pod, who would be your ace?" 

"If it was with hunting... Asahi. He has a really strong tail, he swims the fastest out of my friends."

Iwaizumi nodded, listening to him talk about hunting tactics he used. Based on what Sawamura had told him, it wasn't the most exciting life. Hunting, looking for reefs, and a lot of swimming. 

"Iwaizumi? Did you hear me?" 

"Huh?" Iwaizumi said looking up, "Sorry I zoned out." 

"That's fine. But I wanted to know how exactly do you play with that," he said pointing to the volleyball. 

"Well, if I was with my team, we'd probably be doing it like the regular matches. But I'm not on with my team, so I have to do individual practice while I'm here."

"I see."

"So I do some serves, spike it against the wall, or some over hand tosses. It'd be easier to practie receiving if I had a partner. Maybe you could try?" 

Sawamura perked up a bit, "I'll give it a go!" 

For the rest of the day, Iwaizumi taught Sawamura the key to receiving. Well, over hand receiving. It wasn't easy to do under hand when someone was in the water. He kept slipping up, but at least he was trying his best.

"I've gotta go Sawamura. I didn't notice how late it has gotten..."

"Oh! Okay."

"Here, I'll leave the ball right here," he said, placing in a clump of rocks in the water, "that way you can practice when you want to."

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

Iwaizumi left the cove, not even noticing how quickly time went by.

* * *

He only had one day. 

Iwaizumi was sitting in his usual place, sketching a picture of Sawamura. It was a change from his landscape drawings, but it came out pretty well. 

Sawamura was on the sand, doodling on the sand using a stick. He looked at Iwaizumi, "What are you drawing?" 

Iwaizumi flipped the sketchbook around, "Have a look for yourself."

Sawamura's lips formed a grin, "That's me!" 

He nodded, "Yep. It'd probably look better in color though."

Sawamura tapped the sand in front of him, "This is you." 

Iwaizumi leaned over the rock, looking at the small doodle. It wasn't stick figures, but it wasn't realistic either. It looked like a cartoon. 

He snorted a bit, "Does my hair look like a hedgehog?" 

"Well..."

"Oi!"

Sawamura bursted into laughter, "I'm sorry! Not everyone is a good artist!" he said through the fit of laughter. 

Iwaizumi smiled just a tiny bit. He looked down, clasping his hands together. 

He'd miss him. 

"Iwaizumi? Is something wrong?" 

 

Iwaizumi looked up, staring into Sawamura's eyes. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm leaving."

Sawamura shoulders tensed a bit, "Why?" 

"Remember when I talked about school? That's why."

"Oh. Right."

Sawamura looked down, "I'm leaving too."

This made Iwaizumi's shoulders jump, "What? Why?" 

"It's time for me to start of pod of my own. I'm taking a few of my friends to find a new reef." 

Iwaizumi shook his head a bit, "I was hoping to see you if I came back next summer."

"I was hoping to keep seeing you till the end of the month. But..."

"We can't," the murmured at the same time. 

Sawamura fiddled with the stick in his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." 

He sighed. Sawamura sighed. It was like all the fun and joy was drained with heavy words. Iwaizumi kept sketching, Sawamura kept doodling.

They just sat in silence.

* * *

Iwaizumi's bags were packed to leave in the morning. 

It was sunset, and he was running to the cove. His bare feet slapped against the ground, running faster as he saw it.

"Sawamura!" he yelled, looking around frantically.

"Is something wrong?" the merman shouted back, suddenly popping out of the water.

"Oh thank god," Iwaizumi said in relief, "I thought you wouldn't be here."

"Well, I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Iwaizumi knelt by the water, "Yeah."

They were silent for a bit, until Iwaizumi stuck his hand out, "This is for you."

"Huh?"

"The bracelet, it's for you," he muttered, "apparently a lapis lazuli stone can represent friendship, so I got us these."

Iwaizumi held his arm up, showing the bracelet he had on his wrist. Sawamura took the one in his hand, slipping it on. His eyes became glassy.

"Thanks Iwaizumi... but I had one for you too."

Sawamura held up a bracelet. It was orange, black, and white.

The colors of his koi tail.

"In our pods we give each other gifts or reminders that we're always with them. So this is yours."

"Thank you..."

Sawamura nodded, giving him a smile. Iwaizumi returned the smile, slipping the bracelet on his wrist.

Suddenly, Sawamura reached out, trapping him in an embrace.

"Thank you for making my life a bit more interesting."

Iwaizumi froze, blinking rapidly. He rubbed his eyes on his shoulder, "The same goes to you." 

Sawamura pulled away, looking at Iwaizumi, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah."

"But maybe we'll see each other someday."

"Maybe."

Iwaizumi stood up, "See you around, Sawamura."

"See ya, Iwaizumi."

But as the years passed, ever summer Iwaizumi went back, he never saw the koi tail. 

* * *

When Iwaizumi got back to his office, he sat down, twisting the two bracelets on his wrist. He gazed at a few pictures on his desk from that summer, making sure that the tail part was cut off.  

He started to study marine biology because of what Sawamura told him. He said that the reef he was in was the third, since his family and friends were forced to move because of tourists and destruction of the reefs. 

But he wanted to help, not to sit around in an office taking orders from his boss, who was a friend of his from college. 

So when Oikawa said he wanted to study the merman, Iwaizumi almost lost it. 

He never had went against Oikawa, but it looked like this was the first.

No matter what, he wouldn't let Oikawa put that poor merman in some sort of lab or tank for him to be monitored. 

Not on his watch. He wouldn't let that happen. 

For the sake of that merman and all merpeople around. 

If he didn't stop him, worst thing he could see due to this, was a koi tail swimming in a tank on a summer day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had a little headcanon that Iwaizumi draws when he feels stressed or needs to calm down a bit, so I added that in.


	51. The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto try to plan something, but Iwaizumi has an idea they overlooked.

Kuroo paced around the platform, thinking of some sort of plan. Bokuto was doing the same thing, staring intensely at the sky.

"You two are going to make a hole in the ground with all that pacing," Akaashi muttered, resting his elbows on the ground around the tank. 

"Akaaaaashii! We have to think of something!" Bokuto complained, throwing his head back with his hands in his hair.

Kuroo joined in on Bokuto's stress, grabbing his jacket and screaming his stress out. Bokuto did the same. 

Even Akaashi joined in with a blunt "aaaahhhhhhh". 

But Bokuto's head suddenly shot up, "I heard a crash from inside! 

"Oi! Slow down!" Kuroo shouted, following a running Bokuto indoors. He swinged the door open, just in time to see Bokuto tackle down a figure. 

"Bokuto!" He shrieked out, pulling Bokuto away from the person, "Calm down!" 

"But it's Iwaizumi! He could be here to already send Akaashi to a lab! It's only been three days, we've got four more!" Bokuto spat out.

Iwaizumi got up, brushing anything off of him, "Don't worry. I'm here to help."

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at Iwaizumi, "Help?" 

He nodded, "It's not right to study a merman. He has human emotions like us too. He's not just a fish with a human body."

Kuroo blinked a bit surprised by his response, "Oh."

"Kuroo, but how can we trust him?! What if he's just going to tell Oikawa about our plan?!" 

"I won't."

Bokuto stared at Iwaizumi, fire in his eyes, "How do I know that for sure?" 

"I became a marine biologist to help the marine life, not to keep it trapped in a tank forever. I promise, I won't tell Trashykawa."

Bokuto's tension went away a bit, "Okay... but if you break your promise, I swear I'll never forgive you."

"I know."

 

Kuroo lead Iwaizumi to the platforms, quickly explaining to Akaashi that he was safe. Then he explained what they were trying to do. 

"We thought of transferring him to another rescue aquarium with our other friends, but they don't have space. And we can't hide him either."

"And we thought about making a petiton or something, but that would be asking for trouble!"

"What about returning him to the ocean?" 

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at Iwaizumi, who was leaning against the railings, looking out on the ocean. 

"He can swim fine, right? I own a boat- well, my dad gave it to me- but I can take you guys out if you need to keep bringing him replacements."

Kuroo nodded slowly, "That can actually work."

"But, won't he be alone?" Bokuto jumped in, "We don't know where his pod is."

Kuroo's eyes widened a fraction. 

Tsukishima. 

He had the location of their reef on his tablet. If they find Tsukishima and tell him about the situation...

Akaashi can go home. 

"I know where it is," Kuroo said firmly, "We can find Tsukishima and tell him about this."

"Oh! Good idea!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Tsukishima?"

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi, "Uhm... he was a merman who was here before. But... we took him back home after two months."

"Thank goodness Oikawa didn't see two mermen," Iwaizumi muttered under his breath.

"Hey... you didn't really seemed surprised when you saw Akaashi clearly," Bokuto noted, "Have you seen a merperson before?" 

"Bo, you can't just go around assuming-"

"I have."

 

All three of them looked at him in surprise, "Really?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, "It was when I was sixteen. I met him at the cove by my family's beach house." 

Akaashi leaned forward against the tank, "If it's not a bother... can you tell me his name?" 

"Sawamura."

Akaashi splashed around in the water a bit, "Wait. Koi tail? Brown eyes and hair?"

"Yeah..."

"Sawamura Daichi?" 

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to jump around with joy, "Yes! That's him!" 

Akaashi smiled a bit, "Sawamura is the leader of my pod. If we can find them... you can see him again."

Iwaizumi's eyes filled with glee, his hands playing with two bracelets on his wrist, "Would that be possible?"

Kuroo nodded, "Yeah. I have someone I want to see too.

 

So the plan was set. Iwaizumi would get his boat to the dock as soon as he could.  He'd go with him to find the reef and Tsukishima. Then, once he explained to him, Tsukishima could follow them back so that he could lead them to the reef once again when they had Akaashi. Akaashi would be successfully returned and Iwaizumi can see Sawamura again.

Now all they had to do was take action. 

It was the only way they could do it. 


	52. In The Name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional.

It would be tomorrow when he leaves. 

Akaashi didn't think he would ever leave the tanks. He had always thought that he would be here as long as he lived. But now, after three long years, he was going back to the ocean waters. 

There was only one thing that worried him. 

Bokuto. 

He had been pacing around everyday, staying very late, and avoiding any mention of the plan. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's distress everyday. It wasn't like him. Not at all.  

"Bokuto... are you okay?"

 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, splashing his feet against the water slightly. He was sitting next to him on the platform, gripping the edge. 

"I'm good," he said with a grin.

That wasn't a grin. Akaashi had seen him grin so many times, but this wasn't one.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Bokuto chimed out.

His voice cracked.

"Bokuto," Akaashi said gently, placing his hand on top of Bokuto's, "something is wrong."

"Akaashi, everything is fine," Bokuto said happily, a smile plastered on his face.

It faltered for a split second.

"Bokuto..."

"Absolutely fine!"

"Bokuto."

"Everything is going great in the world," Bokuto said, his voice breaking bit by bit, "Just great."

"Bokuto... I'm here for you. You know this."

And that's when he shattered.

His frame shook, his shoulders jumping up and down. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi hand harder, his eyes shut tightly. Akaashi saw drops of water fall from his eyes.

Tears.

"Akaashi," he said between deep breaths, "you won't be here anymore.. you'll be in the ocean!"

Bokuto's head rested on his shoulder, the tears rolling down his cheeks and onto his skin. Akaashi's eyes widened.

He hadn't seen Bokuto this upset... ever.

"I can't be there for you if you falter when swimming. I can't be there to reassure you everything will be there. I can't be there to make sure you're healthy and happy. I can't be there everyday with you. I can't!" 

Bokuto's chest hitched, sobs crawling their way up. Bokuto kept squeezing his hand. His tears kept falling onto him. 

"You can't be there to make sure I don't slip on the floor. You can't be there to make sure I didn't miss a smudge on the tank window. You can't be there to make me smile and laugh everyday. You won't be here for me anymore!" 

The sobs became louder, "Don't you see Akaashi? We're being separated!" 

The world around Akaashi froze.

 

He wouldn't get to see Bokuto again. Not unless he needed a replacement fin... but they lasted him for months. 

He wouldn't see Bokuto everyday. 

He wouldn't be there for him and vice versa.

"Akaashi... even after all these years, I didn't give you the appreciation you deserved. I didn't do anything with these feelings of mine. I didn't do much for you. Goddammit!" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Even Kuroo and Tsukishima had more than what we had... even in such a short amount of time. We had three years... but because I didn't say anything... our time ran out. I took the fall for you.. but now we're just falling to the end!" 

Akaashi's vision blurred for a moment. 

"Bokuto- no, Koutarou," he said firmly, but his voice wavered slightly, "Don't you dare say that."

"Akaashi?" 

"Even if we weren't together for those three years... you did appreciate me. Even when I couldn't swim, you were so patient. You even made installments in the walls so that I could get around easily. Even if that was small to you... it was everything to me."

He took another deep breath, licking his lips and blinking quickly. 

"When you talked to me about how I was doing... that made me feel so much better. So hopeful. I trusted you since day one. I knew ever since you held me when I was injured, that you could be trusted... even if my mind was doubtful."

Akaashi voice cracked, "And those photos you took... it reassured me that you would never forget me. It made me feel like even when my life was falling, I still had someone to turn to."

He rubbed his eyes, "When we finally started to talk again... my heart jumped. I was so relieved. I thought you would avoid me because of what you said. I thought you thought you hurt me."

"Akaashi..."

"And when you confessed to me... everything dissappered around me. All I could see was you. You were the person I could call home."

He looked at Bokuto, even if his vision was blurry. 

"We took the fall together. Even if we both knew we couldn't be together, we still did it. Even of there were consequences, we took the fall."

"We did it all in the name of love."

 

Akaashi allowed himself to break down after he said what he had to. He wrapped his arms around his chest, the sounds of a broken heart spilling over the edge of his lips. 

The tears he haven't felt in years rolled down, drenching his cheeks, dropping down onto his chest. 

He heard Bokuto join in, throwing his warm arms around him. 

"Akaashi, no matter what... I'll always be with you!" Bokuto wailed out.

"I'll always be with you too, Koutarou," he whispered out softly, smiling the best he could. 

"You know I'll always love you, right Aka-.. Keiji?" 

Akaashi nodded, "And I'll be loving you till I'm gone from this world."

They continued to cry their hearts out, leaning against each other until it dwindled down to sobs and shaky breathing. 

They adore one another. They cherish each other. They suffer together.

 

And it's all in the name of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When there's madness, when there's poison in your head,  
> When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed,  
> I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
> And it's all in the name of love.
> 
> (In The Name of Love - Martin Garrix and Beba Rexha)


	53. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They panic, it gets problematic.

"Where's Iwaizumi?!" 

"He's getting the boat, but it took him a while since his father was away and he had the keys!"  

"This is ridiculous.. and we can't take the other boats because Yaku is out too!"

"We have to hurry! Next thing you know that bastard Oikawa and a group of scientists are going to burst out of nowhere!"

"We're trying Bo, we really are!"

 

In the blink of an eye, the week was over. Their plan was delayed because Iwaizumi's father was out, so he had to go find him to get the keys. They were far away, Iwaizumi was probably driving the boat over here as they ran all over the place. 

Bokuto was stressing out, Akaashi had a look of fear across his eyes, Lev was setting the carrier in a rush, heck, even Kenma was helping Kuroo throw things into his pouch. 

"Kuroo your tablet," Kenma pointed out as he looked into his bag. 

"Right!" Kuroo shouted as he ran to the lockeroom to retrieve his tablet and smaller oxygen mask. 

"Kuroo come on! Iwaizumi is already on the dock!"

Kuroo slung his pouch over his shoulder, running back to the platforms, "Just hang on guys, we'll be back as soon as possible."

"But Kuroo, the sky is getting darker... are you sure it's okay?" 

"Akaashi we don't have much time left. I have to do this now."

"What if Oikawa comes?" 

"Bokuto and the others can block the doors. Please just hang in there!" 

 

Kuroo ran out into the docks, meeting up with Iwaizumi. He was looking up at the sky, "Kuroo, are you sure? It looks like a storm is coming..."

"I'm sure. We have to do this."

Iwaizumi nodded, climbing onto the boat. Kuroo followed, boarding it as well. Iwaizumi started the engine, getting out of the docks and driving into the ocean. 

Kuroo felt droplets of water on his wetsuit, but he ignored them, pulling his tablet out of his pouch as they got farther away from the shore.

"Shoot."

He tapped his tablet, heart racing. His tablet had no signal. He couldn't access it if he didn't have signal... 

Kuroo's head shot up at the loud crack in the sky. He hadn't noticed the rain pouring onto him became heavier. He hadn't noticed the waves rocking their boat around. He hadn't-

"Kuroo, get in here!" 

Kuroo's eyes looked back at Iwaizumi's, his hands clutching the railing tightly. He didn't know why, but he didn't move.

He couldn't. 

He was frozen. 

His eyes widened in horror as he saw a huge wave of water crashing onto them. He held tightly onto the railings, barely hanging on. Kuroo coughed, the water drenching him.

"Kuroo!" 

He heard Iwaizumi yell at him, the man himself probably being knocked around as well. Kuroo braced himself, closing his eyes as he saw another wave rushing towards them. 

The water hit him with such great force. His fingers slipped. He lost his gripping. 

The ocean knocked him over, swallowing him in its jaws. 

 

Kuroo's head popped out of the water, gasping for air. He could barely see, but he managed to hang on to his oxygen mask, the rest of this things washed away. 

"KUROO!" 

Iwaizumi was looking out from his place, his voice barely audible to Kuroo. The water crashing down on his was all he could hear. Water sloshing against him was all he could feel. 

"IWAIZUMI!" he mananged to shout before it crashed down on him, his arms waving in the air. 

He yelled his name over and over again. The water came down over and over again. Crashing. And crashing. And crashing. 

He felt hazy as he hung the mask around his neck. His head was pounding, his heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was uneven. 

"IWAIZUMI!" he yelled one last time before the waves took his underwater. 

Kuroo's body was immobile. He couldn't feel anything. 

So this was how it ended. 

Akaashi would be taken away. Bokuto would be left broken. Iwaizumi wouldn't ever get to see his friend again. The merfolk would be in danger.

And Kuroo would never have gotten to see Tsukishima once more. 

 

Black dots invaded his vision, the water tossing him around. The sensation of suffocation pressed againsts his lungs, his breathing slowing down with every passing second.

He could still hear the faint shouting of his name as the world around him blacked out.


	54. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw him. He moved on instinct.

"Everyone stay together!"

Tsukishima and his pod were bunched together, the strongest and the oldest on the outside, while the girls and the younger ones were in the center of them. To be exact, they were bunched in a pit in the sand to avoid getting swept away.

"This is so uncomfortable," Tsukishima muttered.

"At least it is a bit more safer than holding onto the coral," Yachi pointed out.

"But it's very squished!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oi, don't squirm so much, you'll jab someone with your elbow dumbass!" Kageyama grunted, who was stuck between Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima sighed as they bickered, his hand on the shell of his necklace. He looked up at the surface. Hopefully Kuroo got Akaashi indoors and they all stayed inside. It isn't the best weather for the outdoors. 

"Uhm... Tsukishima?" Yachi asked quietly.

"Hm?" 

"I never got to ask you... but where did you get that necklace?" 

"Oh... well..."

"WHAT IS THAT?!" 

 

Tsukishima's head whipped around to see Tanaka yelling and pointing at something. It was far from their reef, but they could see it. 

"A human!" Nishinoya exclaimed

"What's a human doing out in this weather?" Sugawara questioned.

"They look unconscious," Sawamura noted. 

Tsukishima squinted his eyes, trying to get a clear look on what it was. Must have been a diver. Or maybe someone got knocked out of their boat?

He saw a mop of black hair, and the wetsuit was- 

His eyes became the size of the moon, which based on what he saw at night, they became wide and round. 

"Kuroo."

Yachi turned to look at him, "Eh? Did you say something Tsukishima?" 

Tsukishima stared at the familar black and red wetsuit. He didn't have his oxygen mask on. He was just being tossed around. He could-

Once that thought reached his head, his body acted on its own. 

 

He shot out of the sand pit, ignoring the shouts and screams of his name. He moved against the currents, pushing against them. His tail beated harder than ever.

Slowly, he got closer, closer, and closer. He reached out to grab his ankle. Pushing and pushing against the forces of the ocean, he had a hold of Kuroo.

He pulled his body closer to Tsukishima. His face was still, his body was cold, and his chest wasn't falling and rising.

Tsukishima swam upwards, taking Kuroo with him. He gasped loudly as he breached the waters.

"Kuroo! Wake up!" he shouted over the crashing waves. Tsukishima tried to press his hands against his chest, attempting to get the water out of his lungs. He tilted his head back, holding him up with his tail so that he was layed out. 

A small cough came up with some water, but that was it. His breathing was very shallow. 

His eyes darted around, looking for a boat or anything. But the only thing he saw was land. 

Land.

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, then back at land. 

"Hang in there. We'll get you home." 

He lifted the oxygen mask up to Kuroo's face, securing it into place. The waves still crashed around them, but nevertheless, he dove down, Kuroo slung over his shoulders. 

The water pushed and pushed against them, but he kept going. The water woukd force him back, but he went on. It was the only way he knew how to do this. 

It was the only way he knew how to save a life. 

And maybe if he gets there on time, he'll succeed. 


	55. You Brought Me to the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You set me on the edge."

Tsukishima practically jumped out of the water and onto land, dragging Kuroo onto land as well. 

The sand prickled his scales, but he ignored it. He did a quick scan of the area, making sure that no one was there. But nobody would go to the beach after a storm...

 

Tsukishima lifted the oxygen mask off of Kuroo's face. He was pretty sure that if must have ran out or it barely lasted him for the trip. 

Kuroo's chest looked still as ever. 

"C'mon," he whispered to himself, pushing his hands against Kuroo's chest. Maybe he still had water in his lungs? 

He kept pushing until his arms gave up on him. Tsukishima glanced down at Kuroo. 

What if...

No. No he couldn't be. 

Tsukishima placed his ear where his heart should be. He pressed against Kuroo's chest, listening attentively for the beat of his heart.

_Thump....Thump....Thump. ___

He pushed away from his chest, looking at his face once again. The heart beat was slow...

____

"Damnit," he hissed out, gritting his teeth. Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair. He didn't make it in time... did he? Kuroo was going to die. He was going to die.

____

Tsukishima shook his head, rubbing his eyes furiously. No. He wasn't going to die. He could, but he wouldn't. He won't- 

____

Suddenly, water came up Kuroo's mouth, a violent set of coughing coming along with it. His chest rose and fell. 

____

Kuroo sat up moments later. 

____

 

____

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo as he rubbed his eyes and patted his chest in effort to calm the coughing. He looked up at Tsukishima, his eyes widening a fraction. 

____

"Tsukki-"

____

Tsukishima grabbed the collar of his wetsuit, a fistful of material in his hand. "What were you thinking?!" he yelled out. 

____

Kuroo stared a Tsukishima with wide eyes. Tsukishima's face scrunched up with anger. 

____

"Did you not see the storm coming?! Did you forget your brain in the morning?! What were you doing out here?!" 

____

Tsukishima swallowed the lump caught in his throat. Kuroo took Tsukishima's hand off of his wetsuit, "Hey, it's okay.. calm down-"

____

"Okay? Calm down?" he spat out, "No! It's not okay!"

____

He punched Kuroo's chest lightly, "You weren't breathing! You weren't moving!" 

____

More light punches landed on Kuroo's chest, becoming lighter with every word. 

____

"I had to swim all the way here, in a storm, with pressure on my hands Kuroo! I was scared, I was worried! Why?" 

____

His words became softer, the last punch barely a tap. 

____

"You could have died," he whispered out, his head falling onto Kuroo's chest, "You could have died."

____

Kuroo stared at him in silence while he engulfed deep breaths. 

____

"Tsukki..."

____

"I could have lost you. You set me on the edge. I almost lost it when I saw you being tossed in the ocean."

____

Kuroo's hand lifted Tsukishima's head up, "But I'm still here, right?" 

____

Tsukishima nodded slightly. 

____

"And it's all thanks to you."

____

"I guess I returned the favor."

____

"Huh?" 

____

"When you saved me from the net. I returned the gesture."

____

Kuroo smiled. The corner of Tsukishima's lips quirked up. 

____

"I guess that's right," Kuroo finally said, the smile plastered on his face. 

____

"Yeah." 

____

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima, "I missed you, you know that right?" 

____

"I didn't."

____

"Wow. I feel offended."

____

Tsukishima's snickered, "Maybe just a bit." 

____

"Or maybe a lot." 

____

"Maybe." 

____

Kuroo smiled, leaning over to place a peck on the corner of his lips. Tsukishima smiled a bit, but a thought crossed his mind...

____

"Why did you come out to sea?" 

____

 

____

Kuroo shot up, standing straight, "Akaashi!" 

____

"Akaashi?" 

____

"He's in trouble! Our boss wants to take him for science!" 

____

Tsukishima jolted in his place, "Well what are doing?!" 

____

"I wanted to find you to make sure your pod was still there." 

____

"Well we are. Go get them! I'll be here to lead you guys back!" 

____

"Okay! If I run I'll make it before Oikawa gets there, he always arrives a bit later!" 

____

"Less talking, more running! Go, go, go!" 

____

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo ran out of the beach and onto the solid ground. He pushed himself into the water until he wasn't visible to anyone else. 

____

 

____

He waited for them to come back, another time limit and more pressure placed onto their shoulders. 

____

Their mission: get Akaashi back home. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be a bit busy for the next three days, but I'll try to update as soon as I can!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	56. Knock Some Sense Into Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi knocks sense into Oikawa.. literally.

Iwaizumi paced around, a worried Bokuto and restless Akaashi beside him. 

He had lost Kuroo. He really tried, but he couldn't see or hear him. The winds got stronger, the water kept pouring, he was in danger as well. So, he came back as quickly as he could, informing them on the situation.

All they could do was wait. 

 

"The door is locked, so if Oikawa tries to get in he won't," Iwaizumi said, holding up a pair of keys.

"You took away his set of keys?!" 

"I'm his assistant. I have access to his office."

"But... don't you feel like you're betraying him?"

Iwaizumi sighed, "Sort of. But any species of animal, whether mytical or normal, doesn't deserve to be in a lab. Not at all." 

"That's true."

Akaashi perked up suddenly, diving back into the tank. Bokuto rushed inside, Iwaizumi right on his heels. 

"Bro! You're okay!" 

Iwaizumi stared at Kuroo, who was panting, drops of sweat or water running down his cheeks. 

"Get Akaashi ready," he said firmly, looking at Akaashi through the glass.

"But what about-"

Kuroo held his hand up, " It's okay Bo. I found- well, Tsukishima found me."

Bokuto nodded, running back to the platforms while yelling out to the others. Iwaizumi turned to Kuroo, "You sure you're okay?" 

Kuroo nodded, "I'm fine. Go get your things."

"Things?" 

"Your diving gear. You want to see Sawamura, right?" 

"Oh! Right! I'll be back!" 

 

Iwaizumi opened the doors, closing it behind him and locking it once again. He sprinted to his office, quickly opening the door and going behind his desk for his things. 

He heard the door creek. Then it closed. 

Iwaizumi looked up, placing the backpack down on his desk. 

Oikawa had his hand on the door, a fake, chessy smile plastered onto his face. 

"Iwa-chan, did you go into my office?" 

He stayed silent.

"I can't find my keys, but there are only two people who have access to my office. And I already asked the janitor."

Oikawa's eyes were looking at him dead on. He could feel the chocolate brown eyes glaring at him with a fiery touch. 

"Iwa-chan, give me the keys."

"No!" 

"Iwa-chan!" 

Oikawa went to grab the keys out of his hand, but Iwaizumi held it as high as he could, stretching his arm away from Oikawa. He tried to push him away, but Oikawa pushed back.

"Oi, don't do this!" 

"Why not?! It's perfectly fine!" 

"No it's not! It isn't at all!" 

"Iwa-chan, I know what I'm doing!" 

"It won't do any good for you or them!" 

"What do you know?! You're not even a real marine biologist!" 

Iwaizumi froze at that, the keys slipping away from his fingers. Oikawa backed away, his hands flying to his mouth. 

"Iwa-chan, I-I didn't mean to-" 

He grabbed Oikawa's jacket, yanking him closer to him. He was sure to allow Oikawa to stare into his eyes full of blazing anger. 

"I studied for years, to get my degrees. Ever since I was sixteen, I knew what I wanted to do. I picked my school, I kept savings, and I spent every night doing everything I could."

The edge of his voice was laced with venom, "But you know what happened? I got stuck being a assistant for a friend from college. I'm working under him because he was turned into manager, and he kept moving up the ranks till he got here."

His grip tightened on the fabric, "And you know what I did for that friend? I made sure he had his shit together. I made sure he wasn't overworking himself. I tried to do what I could!" 

He swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth, "But now look Oikawa. Don't you think I saw you staying late? Did you think I didn't notice the makeup to hide your eyebags? Did you think I didn't notice your off behaviors?!" 

Oikawa stayed silent for a bit. 

"But, Iwa-chan... I have to do this! I have to make this happen, it'll have a great impact on my career. I have to-!"

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw as he head butted Oikawa, "What are you saying Shittykawa?! 

Oikawa fell away from his hands, landing on the floor. Blood dripped from his nose.

"It's always 'I this, I that'! Stop saying 'I' so much! Have you forgotten about the other people who work here? Have you forgotten that Kuroo's team was the one who saved that merman?! Have you not noticed that merfolk are human too?!"  

Oikawa looked down. 

"This rescue aquarium would be even better if you actually worked with them! If you actually thought about the creatures that we bring in! Not staying in here and only thinking about yourself!"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath in, "I went to college to be a marine biologist because of what a friend told me. I wanted to help people discover more about it, to help make solutions too."

He turned to look a Oikawa, "I know you came here for the same reason too."

He picked up his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the arm, pulling him up and sitting him down. 

"Sorry if I hit you too hard. But, I won't let you take him away," he said calmly, "If you do, you'll just put them in danger. All of them."

Iwaizumi walked away, closing the door behind him and sprinting down the hall.

* * *

Oikawa held his head in his hand, wiping away the blold with the back of the other hand. 

He was ignoring everyone else?

Well, he did see the angry face of Bokuto, the worried expression on Kuroo, but when he glanced at the merman, he missed something.

In those eyes, fear was forming.

He glanced at the photos on Iwaizumi's desk, a few of them from college, some of his family, but there was one that stuck out to him. 

He gently picked it up. The bottom of the frame said, "Summer with a friend!"

Iwaizumi was there, a smile on his face. It looked... real and filled with glee. There was someone next to him; a man about his age with short brown hair, a sunny smile, and something on his arms... 

Scales. 

Oikawa had to squint, but he was sure that those were scales. 

So his friend was a merman. That's why he was so serious about it. 

Oikawa laughed a bit. How stupid, he was so stupid. So foolish. 

As a marine biologist, he should have thought whay would have been best for the merfolk. If he did send that merman to scientists, they would announce it to the public. 

The whole species would end up dead or in tanks. Or worse... they'd have to swim away constantly to save their lives.

He set the picture down, laughing at himself quietly. 

 

"You're always right Iwa-chan. Always. Thanks for giving me that reminder."

He rubbed his forehead, a few tears settling in his eyes. He could have killed a whole species. He could have set a bad reputation for them.

Oikawa looked down, his hands in his hair, a tear dropping onto the carpet.

"And I'm sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	57. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost there, just one more thing to do...

Lev and Bokuto carried Akaashi onto the boat, Iwaizumi at the steering, and Kuroo on deck. He leaned over the railing, looking at Tsukishima. 

"Whenever you are ready Tsukki!" 

"I'm waiting for you slow pokes."

"But we are ready! Look, Akaashi is on board and secured. Let's go!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before he started to swim. Kuroo nodded at Iwaizumi, who started to move forward, using Kuroo's guidance to follow Tsukishima.

 

Bokuto sat down by Akaashi, Lev doing the same. Kenma had to stay behind to take care of an issue, so he couldn't come along.

"So... it's finally happening," Bokuto started to say.

"Don't be so sad Bokuto! You'll be able to visit him!" Lev replied, studying Bokuto's expression carefully.

"I guess," he muttered.

Akaashi looked at him, his lips pressed into a thin line, "Bokuto, we'll be able to see each other again."

"I still don't understand why you have to go back. Iwaizumi said he talked to Oikawa."

Kuroo sighed, "It would have happened eventually. Oikawa or not, even if he was okay with a merman staying, those tank would provide more space for the animals. The dolphins are a bit crammed, aren't they?"

Lev nodded, "Kenma said they found a baby killer whale with serious injuries too..."

"We are a rescue aquarium. It's our priority to help the critters recover and be sent back home. Even if we had enough space, Akaashi would have been taken home eventually."

Kuroo took a deep breath in, "We keep some animals because they can't survive out there. Injuries, separation since they were born, not being taught how to do things by their parents, those are things that hold them back."

"But Akaashi was brought in when he was in his early twenties. He knew everything, he is skilled in hunting, he can survive. We kept him back because of his fin injury."

"Kenma just needed time to make a replacement that would be durable in the ocean. And he did. We also didn't know if Akaashi's pod was still out there. Well, now we do since Tsukishima appeared."

"So now we can send you home!" Lev chimed in, looking at Akaashi. 

Akaashi nodded, but he was looking out to the waters. "It's been so long."

"Well... as long as you're happy, I'm happy," Bokuto murmured with a strained smile.

"Bro, it'll be okay. Iwaizumi said we can use this boat to go see them when we wanted to."

"I still don't know how you dealt with Tsukishima's absence."

Kuroo sighed, "To be honest, I still miss him every single day. Even if we can see each other, I'll still miss him. It feels like a long distance relationship."

"But wait! Won't your pod be suspisious about us coming to your reef Akaashi?" Lev suddenly asked. 

"I didn't think of that..."

Silence fell over them.

 

"Oi! We're here you guys!" 

Kuroo held his hand up to signal Iwaizumi to stop. He leaned over the railing, looking down at Tsukishima.

"We'll be down there in a bit!" 

They got the raft, climbing onto it. The line lowered them into the water, Iwaizumi joining shortly after they we're in the water. Lev decided to stay up, so he could take care of the boat. 

Akaashi looked over the raft, staring at the waters. A smile was on his face. 

"So what's the game plan?" Bokuto asked, fixing his oxygen mask and checking the mic.

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima, "Tsukki, do you think we can talk to them?" 

Tsukishima rose an eyebrow, "I'm not sure... Sawamura and the others can get a bit defensive..."

"Please, let us try. We are so close, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" 

"The end. We can make a truce between your pod and my team. Tsukki, you guys can trust us, you know that right?" 

Tsukishima nodded slightly, "It'd be nice if we could actually stay here... we move so often."

"We can help with that. I'm sure of it."

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, we'll give it shot. But, I'll have to do a bit of explaining."

"We'll be there for you!" Bokuto reassured.

Iwaizumi and Akaashi nodded. The four dove out of the raft and into the water. 

"It really has been so long," Akaashi said quietly, his body relaxing from the sensation of the waters he came from splashing around him. 

"Alright, finally it really is time," Kuroo said, placing the mask over him, "Let's go!"

 

They dove into the water, following Tsukishima. They were so close, it was just in their reach.

This would be their chance to make sure they stay home. And their chance to see one another once again without any problems.


	58. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans and Merfolk talk for once.

Tsukishima went through the seagrass, leading the four to his reef. 

"We're here, just stay behind me," he said quietly, recieving a nod from them. He nodded back, pushing the seagrass out of the way and emerging into the open. 

Sawamura look to where he was, "Oi, Tsukishima! Why did you swim off like that?!" 

Nishinoya appeared by his side, "Yeah! That didn't seem very necessary-!" 

His eyes narrowed, "Oi. Oi! Tsukishima, humans followed you!"

Tsukishima could practically see Nishinoya's anger seeping out of his ears. His hands were clenched into fists. 

"Why I'll show you bastards what happens when you mess with us!" he screamed out.

He could see a blur, the yellow streaks looking like lightning bolts. Tsukishima's eyes flew open, barely grabbing Nishinoya by the tail. 

"Oi! Let me go! Let me give these punks a piece of the mind!" 

Nishinoya's hand was hovering over Kuroo's face, trembling in the water. Thank god... he couldn't reach him. At least he didn't see the others... 

The rest of the pod had gathered where he was. Sawamura spoke up. 

"What's going on here Tsukishima?" he said sternly, a serious look crossing his face. 

Time to tell them everything. 

 

"Everyone. I know you can tell, but, these are humans. The same humans who took me away for those two months."

He could see snarls and scowls forming on their faces.

"But listen!" he said, holding his hands up, "They aren't as bad as you think!" 

"Oh really?" Tanaka spoke up, "Prove it!" 

Tsukishima sighed, "You guys remembered how I got stuck in a net, right? How were you going to cut it?" 

Sawamura crossed his arms, "Our teeth. Our hands. They're strong enough."

"I tries that on my own. And it didn't work," he said. He looked at Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, get my pouch."

"Eh? Okay..."

Yamaguhi grabbed his pouch and handed it to him. Tsukishima pulled out the divers knife. 

"This can help us now. They gave it to me," he said, gesturing to Kuroo and Bokuto. 

Sugawara looked at it, "It is sharp..."

"There's more. We know Shimizu has a bit of magic, right?" 

They nodded. 

"But it isn't that strong. It couldn't heal my gash even if she tried her best," he pointed out, showing the scar left on his tail. 

"It's true. Even if I did use the most powerful thing I have, I don't think it would have heal the whole thing," she said quietly. 

"We don't even have anything to stop the blood from flowing. And the cut got infected. To sum it up... I would have died."

A few gasps went around. 

"I know you made an effort. Thanks for that. But these guys... helped me recover,"he said, looking at them.

"At first, I refused to be with them. I attacked them, I went on a hunger strike for a while, I did whatever I could to be their nightmare."

"Then Kuroo here just started to talk to me. He tried to reassure me that he knows how that felt, but in his own life. I felt like... he understood me."

"They all actually talked to me. Bokuto was the first when they had to clean my infection. He said it was okay to be afraid. Kuroo then came, talking about how he missed his friends and family during his younger days. Slowly, I opened up to them because of this. And I ended up trusting them. I met their team, and they aren't too bad." 

He smirked when he heared Kuroo gasp, probably faking being offended. He looked back at his pod. 

"They made me realize things I didn't now. Understand the things I misunderstood. Feel differnt things."

He took a deep breath. 

"They saved me."

His pod stared at him for a while. 

"But you," Kuroo spoke up, pointing at Sawamura, "You know that humans aren't so bad."

Sawamura stared at Kuroo, surprised by him speaking suddenly and the question, "Huh?" 

He gestured at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded, coming up to the front and turning his mic on. 

"Yo, Sawamura," he said awkwardly. 

Sawamura's eyes widened. Iwaizumi smiled under the mask. 

"Lapis lazuli means friendship, doesn't it?" he asked, holding up the wrist with the two bracelts. 

"Iwaizumi?!" he shouted in shocked. 

Tsukishima looked at Sawamura, "They told me about this right when we got here." 

Sugawara punched Sawamura's shoulder, "Daichi! I knew you were lying! You always dissapeared in the afternoon! How could you?!" 

Azumane scratched his chin, "Well then..."

"I'm not finished yet," Tsukishima spoke up. 

The pod recollected and looked at Tsukishima. 

"Three years ago. You know the accident."

The pod looked down. 

"Bokuto here was the one who took Akaashi. And well..."

Akaashi swam up front, a smile on his face.

 

The pod stared, jaws dropped, eyes wide, and completely speechless. Tsukishima waited for someone to go up to him. 

Surprisingly, Kageyama swam towards Akaashi. 

He swam around him in circles, staring at him in disbelief. Kageyama proceeded to poke Akaashi's shoulder. 

"Hey Kageyama," Akaashi said softly. 

Kageyama bit his lip, his face scrunching up. He pulled Akaashi into his arms, his grip tightening around him. 

"Kageyama?" Akaashi asked, "Are you-"

"AKAASHI!" he yelled out, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" 

Akaashi stared at Kageyama in shock. 

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET TO HUNT WITH YOU AGAIN. PLEASE... DON'T LEAVE US ONCE MORE!" 

Akaashi patted Kageyama's back, "I would never do that again." 

Tsukishima sighed. Of course Kageyama would be emotional to this. The loss of Akaashi hit him hard. He admired Akaashi more than anyone. 

"Akaashi... your tail!" Yachi screeched out, pointing to his fins. 

Bokuto spoke up, "The injuries were very serious. His ribs were broken, along with his fin being completely shredded. We tried, but we couldn't save it. The replacement is good enough as a real one would be."

Tsukishima looked back at his pod, "Even if we tried, we wouldn't have been able to take the boulder off. Akaashi also would have died."

"What's your point Tsukishima?" Sugawara asked. 

He looked at the three behind him. Kuroo nodded, speaking up once again through the scratchy mic. 

"We would like to offer a truce between your pod and my team." 

Sawamura raised an eyebrow. 

"We would have to comeback anyways to give Akaaahi replacements. But we can do more than that. We can help you protect this reef and your pod from any dangers."

"We really try to make sure any living creature is safe in the ocean. Based on what Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi told me, you guys move a lot, right?"

Sawamura nodded.

"Again, we can help you protect this place so you can stay here. Call this place home without worrying you'll have to leave again. We can help you and you can help us."

"How so?"

"Well, you guys know a lot about the ocean, right? We're a rescue aquarium for marine life. It would be really helpful if you would be able to tell us more about this life, then we can continue helping the animals in need. Also, please don't attack us."

Sawamura looked at Sugawara, who was also in thought. The muttered things back and forth, glancing at Kuroo once in a while.

"Okay. We'll accept your truce. As long as no one else knows about us."

"We would never tell them in the first place."

Sawamura and Kuroo shook hands firmly, both the team and his pod relaxing. His pod swam up to Akaashi right after they finished talking.

"A happy bunch of friends, right?"

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo who swam next to him. "Well, they can be a bit hot blooded and annoying... but they aren't too bad."

"You said the same thing about us!"

He shrugged, "Maybe you guys are very similar."

Kuroo chuckled, "At least that's done."

They looked at them swimming around, Iwaizumi with Sawamura amd the pid with Akaashi and Bokuto.

"What are you going to do when you get back?" Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo sighed, "We'll have to talk with Oikawa again."

"Good luck on that."

"Thanks."

Tsukishima could tell Kuroo was nervous. They did after all run away right under his nose. Not to mention Iwaizumi head butted Oikawa. It wouldn't be very easy after leaving without explaining.

He could only hope that things would go well.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go and then it's done! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


	59. Let There Be Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace.

As they entered through the back doors, Kuroo pulled off the mask and took off any gear he had on, 

"I'm glad they're all safe," Kuroo said with a smile.

"Mission success!" Lev exclamied. 

Bokuto on the other hand had a look of disappointment on his face, "I didn't even say goodbye."

"What are you talking about Bokuto?" Iwaizumi asked, shaking his head to some what dry his hair. 

"You kept your arms around Akaashi when we had to leave. We had to pull you away and you we're flailing and yelling 'AKAAAASHIII', even when we got on the boat!" Kuroo shouted out. 

"That wasn't even a proper goodbye," Bokuto muttered. 

"Cheer up, you'll get to see him soon," Iwaizumi pointed out. 

 

They all went to the lockeroom, drying themselves off and changing back into the uniforms they always used. Kuroo stepped out, the others following. 

But what they hadn't notice was Oikawa staring into the two empty tanks. 

"Hey," Oikawa said into the silence. 

Kuroo turned to look at him, "Oikawa." 

Oikawa glanced at Kuroo and the others, the blue light from the tank lighting his face. He sighed. 

"Listen I'm-"

Iwaizumi held his hand up, "You're sorry." 

Oikawa nodded. 

"You realized that you could have put merfolk in great danger."

He nodded again. 

"You realized that it was a foolish and selfish decision. And that you should take everyone else's feelings and thoughts in mind." 

Oikawa look down, "Sorry." 

Iwaizumi went up to him and lightly punched his shoulder, "Dumbass I knew you would figure that out." 

The corner of Oikawa's lips quirked up into a smile, "Anyway, I'll start helping out more in the aquarium." 

"That's good," Kuroo noted, "But we'll allow you to help us with something."

"Huh?" 

"I've been studying coral reefs for a long time. After hearing what the merfolk had to say about their lifestyle, I thought we could help raise reef awareness. Or at least protect local reefs." 

"Well, it's true that it is a serious problem," Oikawa said, rubbing his chin. 

"But while we were out there," Iwaizumi explained, "We made a truce between a pod of merfolk and our team. They can help us with reseach and we'll help them with safety and security."

"You can join us... as long as you don't try to pull off anything sneaky," Bokuto said in a warning tone.

"I'd be glad to," Oikawa responded almost immediately. 

"We're watching you, just know that." 

"I won't do anything to them. Promise." 

Bokuto nodded, "Well Kuroo?" 

"Oikawa, we officially welcome you to our team. Even though you're the boss around here, and you'll know what we're doing anyways."

Oikawa laughed a bit, shaking hands with Kuroo. 

Bokuto pulled all of them into a big group hug, "Let's make this team a good one."

Everyone nodded, smiles going around and for once, things didn't seem so stressful. 

* * *

"Oi Tsukishima!" 

Tsukishima turned around to look at Sawamura, "What?" 

"So let me get this straight. You were at a rescue aquarium, where Akaashi has been for three years, and you made friend with the humans?" 

"Yeah." 

"I still don't believe it." 

"If you ever look at Kuroo, look at his right cheek, I left a scar there for him. And just ask Bokuto about the nail marks I left in the beginning." 

"Scary. Tsukishima you're scary." 

"If you're wondering about Iwaizumi, ask him your self when you see him. I don't know much about him."

"Okay. But... what is with Akaashi and Bokuto?" 

"Relationship."

"Ohh. That's why he was so against leaving Akaashi."

"Mhm."

Sawamura looked at Tsukishima, "That necklace is from Kuroo isn't it?" 

"Eh?" 

"The necklace. I saw Kuroo with one that looked like your work. You gave Akaashi yours." 

"Oh... yeah." 

"So-"

Tsukishima held his hand up, "Yes. This is our symbol. Yes, we are together. Even it it is kinda difficult because of the ocean and land."

"Oh. Okay."

"Is there a problem with that?" 

"No, no! I just didn't expect it."

"Me either."

They sat on the rocks in comfortable silence. Suddenly, Nishinoya pounced on them, though Tsukishima knew it was going to happen.

"C'mon you two, come join us! This is a time of relaxing not working!" 

Nishinoya practically dragged them to the rest of the pod, "Akaashi is back, we won't have to worrh about those humans, and everything is fine!" 

Tanaka slung his arms over Hinata and Ennoshita, "It looks like a new beginning."

"For once, I feel like we'll be able to call this our forever home," Sugawara said with a smile, "Not to mention, Akaashi is well and alive."

"You guys, don't fuss over me," Akaashi said quietly. 

Sugawara patted- or more like slapped, Akaashi's back, "We're just glad you're safe!" 

Akaashi rubbed his back as much as he could, "I'm happy to be back," he said with a smile.

The pod ended up in a huddle, a big group hug that hasn't been used in a while. The smiling became contagious, everyone showing grins and happy faces.

Even Tsukishima smiled. 

For once, their shoulders weren't tense. For once, they didn't have to worry about supplies and having things prepared to leave. For once, they could relax and feel calm. 

For once, they didn't feel pressured.. No worries, no rushing, no upsets. Tension was wiped away and replaced with a calming sensation.

 

So, they let there be peace in the pod, in the ocean, in their lives, between the humans. 

Let there be peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is an epilouge!


	60. Serene Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short life through glass, truces, and a bunch of emotions, the shade of blue he once thought was saddening took a change.

Tsukishima and his pod swam up to the surface as the saw the bottom of the boat. One by one, they popped out of the water, their visitors joing them shortly. 

 

Iwaizumi went to Sawamura, clapping his back with a grin. Yaku and Sugawara had gotten along nicely. Kenma was on a raft, talking to Hinata while giving glares at Lev. And of course, he couldn't forget- or not hear Bokuto shouting Akaashi's name while holding onto him. 

With Oikawa, that was a different situation. He's pretty sure Oikawa doesn't like Kageyama, but nevertheless, Kageyama still tries to talk to him. 

Now where was... 

He felt a pair of arms around him, a chin resting on his shoulder. Water from the hair dripped down, a few drop landing on Tsukishima. 

"Why can't you come up to me like a normal person?" he asked, not turning to see who it was. He already knew. 

"Aw but Tsukki I know you like it," Kuroo said in a exaggerating tone, "You love it." 

"It's disgusting."

"Disgustingly sweet."

"... I can't really argue with that."

Kuroo laughed, his cheek touching Tsukishima's. Tsukishima glanced to look at the amber eyes. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Tsukishima asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm admiring your beauty."

"Oh my god, stop. That's cheesy."

"I know you love it, you just don't want to admit," he said with a grin. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever makes you feel better." 

"Oh come on Tsukki! Just admit you like it Tsukki."

"You say that nickname a lot too." 

"Tsukki. Tsukki. Tsukki," he said in a sing song voice, either trying to annoy him or tease him. 

"Stop with that nickname."

"Okay then. How about babe?" 

"Stop." 

"Sweetheart. Cutie pie. Honey. Love. Moonshine. Darling." 

Tsukishima could feel heat rising to his face. 

"Kei."

And there was the final shot. He covered his face with his hands. "Okay, please stop."

Probably satisfied with himself, Kuroo grinned, "See you do like it."

"We do not speak of this again."

Kuroo laughed, the sound ringing in his ears. Tsukishima splashed water onto his face in an attempt to cool it down.

"Kuroo you act like we haven't seen each other in forever."

"But it has been forever!"

"We saw each other five days ago."

Kuroo pouted, "We haven't been able to come here because of projects. We came much more often before."

"At least it is better than not coming at all."

"True."

They were in a comfortable silence, Kuroo occasionally pressing his cheek closer to his. They glanced around, looking at the others mixing with one another.

"I don't regret any of this you know."

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, "Hm?" 

"Remember I once said merfolk and humans can't be together? I definitely regret saying that. But I didn't regret coming out to sea to find you. I don't regret being here with you right now."

Kuroo looked at him, "I don't regret meeting and talking to you at all." 

Tsukishima looked back at him, "The same could go for me too." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Kuroo, you helped me realize all these things I never thought of. I met new people and got reunited with Akaashi. And now our safety is secured because of you guys."

"So Kuroo, because you took me away to live a short life through glass, things didn't turn out so bad."

Tsukishima turned to look at him, "Thank you... Tetsurou."

Kuroo's eyes sparkled when he heard him say his name, "Gosh, I love you, you know that right?" 

"I love you too. And I know."

Their lips met, the familar sweet taste lingering after they pulled away. Tsukishima smiled a bit after Kuroo kept planting them all over his face, the phrase 'I love you' being repeated over and over again.

 

Right when they moved here, Tsukishima said they were blue; a sad color of despair and worry. 

But the shade changed. 

It wasn't a dark shade, like the depths of the ocean. It was clear, sparkling, absolutely beautiful.

And serene. 

The calming sensation of water rippling against his skin, clear and peaceful waters surrounding them. The water shimmered in the sun, blue skies accompanying it. 

It was a change that took a while, days and weeks of fighting and losses. His hands pressing against the glass he was trapped in. Constant worries and thoughts stressing him. 

But he made it. He got to the better side of blue, one where he could be with his family, his friends...

And Kuroo. 

There weren't any pressed lips, grave looks, or tense shoulders. All that was around him were carefree smiles and bright eyes. 

It would stay this way. 

The shade of serene blue would now be what his pod was. Blue. 

It was his reminder. Blue would be his reminder of everything that has happened. 

Because of the months, the shades changed, going from light to dark to a medium shade. Until it arrived to the best of them all. 

And all though it took time, they made it. 

They were safe, everyone was good, worries have been washed away. 

 

As they gathered around, joining in a big huddle as they always did, Tsukishima smiled along with everyone else. He joined in with the laughter, knowing that Kuroo was staring at him with a smile. Akaashi and Bokuto shared glances as well.

They know.

No promises were broken in the end. Bokuto and Kuroo were also a shade of serene blue, as well as their team. 

The color blue could mean many things. Sadness, relaxation, peacefulness, but to them it was different. It wasn't only serene...

For them, it meant love. 

It would be all around them at every moment, a reminder for all of them. It couldn't be taken away or forgotten so easily. 

Blue.

 

It was their symbol, their love, their emotions all bundled up in one. Their small reminder whispering and reaching out to them in a familar tune he knew...

_'Everything will be okay. You're safe now. He'll stay with you forever and ever, there isn't a life that is better. Deep in this ocean blue, he loves you.'_

_'And it is simply true.' ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Thank you for the support and the lovely comments, those really did make me smile. I honestly didn't think it would get this far, I thought this fic would be lost in the sea of fanfictions, but I'm glad that you guys found it! For my first story on here, this was good. I enjoyed writing this and I really do appreciate you all for reading. 
> 
> I might continue writing with other pairings, but I'm not sure since school is starting up very soon. I'll try my best! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for staying with me and if you were here since the beginning, thanks for sticking with me for those three months! 
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention that I will start to draw references for the pod and Kuroo's team! It'll be posted on my tumblr! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://honeysolarleaf.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
